CCS No More Release
by Sakura Zala
Summary: El plan predestinado se había llevado acabo, puede que incluso considerado como una de las más grandes hazañas realizadas por amor, renunciar a la propia vida normal con el fin de estar a su lado…
1. Sakura y la interrupción

El amor es vida, ¿quiere entonces decir que la vida es amor?, para que vivir entonces si no hay amor en el corazón...muchas personas piensan que es normal no sentir nada, pero ¿la razón de una existencia sin pensar en el otro es verdaderamente la felicidad de uno solo?

¿Se puede eso?

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

Capítulo 1 "Sakura y la irrupción del tiempo de felicidad."

Las luces estallaban seguidas, una tras otra, explotando en todas las direcciones y elementos, bolas de fuego mezcladas con rayos destellantes y vaporosos, en el escenario de la Torre de Tokio, nada parecido a fuegos artificiales, evidenciaban una ardua lucha entre dos seres mágicos.

En un rápido acercamiento se distingue la figura de Sakura que cae apoyándose en la rodilla derecha, se levanta rápidamente y en posición de batalla adelante ante ella al báculo estrella transformado en espada.

-¡¡Ya basta!!!, ¡Por favor!!!, -mira a su contrincante dándole a entender que no le interesa seguir con la lucha.

-por favor niña, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber la importancia que tiene tu magia pero al parecer no sabes nada..., ¡no eres digna!, -le reprocha la chica de rubia cabellera y por detrás de esta una enorme corriente de agua aparece para impactar contra Sakura.

-¡Sakura!, -se escucha la voz de Shaoran llamándola y es enfocado el joven Li, su mirada luce angustiada.

-¡No!!, ¡no vengas!, -grita la Card Master, sacando una carta y arrojándola frente a ella para activarla, golpeándola con el báculo la invoca. -¡Fuego!!!!

El contacto del agua con el fuego provoca una gran nubosidad, que los hace retroceder a todos.

-¡Sakura!!!!, -siguen incesantes los gritos del joven chino.

17 HORAS ANTES

Era un día normal en Tomoeda, el viento soplaba más de lo usual, pero se debía a que pronto vendría el invierno, así que todos preparaban sus abrigos para la escuela, y en la habitación de cierta Card Master había un gran revuelo.

-¡Kero!, ¡¡Kero!! mi abrigo ¡no lo encuentro! ¡anoche estaba colgado aquí!-dice señalando el perchero de pingüino.

-Hay Sakurita...me despiertas para eso, ¿dices que estaba ahí?, pues que raro, porque si no mal recuerdo lo pusiste justo aquí-señala el ropero donde efectivamente estaba colgado el abrigo.

-ehhhhhhh, es verdad...¡Gracias, Kero!

-eso te pasa por andar en la luna, -le dice mientras estira los brazos terminando de despertar

-¿ah?, -se para en seco y voltea hacia él mientras se pone el abrigo.

-recuerda que lo pusiste ahí anoche que estaba aquí el mocoso, -explica luego de estirarse, rascándose la cabeza

-Shaoran… -dice Sakura sonrojada y llevándose las manos al rostro mientras suspira.

-¡Sakura!, ¡ya despierta!, -vuela hacia ella quedándo frente a frente con la dueña

-eh, siiiii, nos vemos, ¡Shaoran viene por mi!, -no le toma mayor importancia a la proximidad de su guardián y despidiéndose con la mano sale de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras su padre la espera con el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días papá!, -se asoma a la mesa

-buenos días hija, ¿esta vez si vas a desayunar?, -pregunta el hombre con una sartén en las manos, dentro de la cocina.

-lo siento papá se me hizo tarde, pero me llevaré esto y esto, -toma dos rebanadas de pan, - ¡nos vemos!, adiós mamá-dice despidiéndose de la foto.

-Sakura…, -la ve salir con la tostada en la boca Fujitaka.

-¡Voy a la escuela...en compañía de Shaoran!-baila mientras se pone los patines.

-ohhh, una niña que habla con sus patines, o más bien es un montruo que aprendió a hablar con las cosas inanimadas.

-Hermano…, arruga el seño, mientras sigue asegurándolos.

-jajajaja, que te vaya bien monstruo, -abre la reja de la casa

-espera, ¿tu que haces aquí? ¿Y la universidad?

-Sakura...hoy estás más atarantada que de costumbre.

-¿ehhhhhhh?, -se para luego de ponerse los rodos

-hoy es sábado montruo, -le sonríe malévolo

-¡¿qué?! no, no es cierto!

-vaya al menos ahora ya te gusta ir a la escuela

-espera, hoy es tu día libre...¡es viernes de día libre!

-bueno si tu lo dices

-¡Adiós!, ¡se me hace más tarde!, -dijo saliendo despedida del lugar.

Toya quedó parado viendo su reloj.

-¿No es hoy viernes?, ¿no se supone que este día se va con el mocoso?, mmm…

Mientras patinaba el viento hacía que su cabello volara.

-Hoy tendremos un rico almuerzo, le tocaba a Tomoyo llevar el postre, me pregunto que será...bueno debo darme prisa.

Entonces de repente se paró en seco.

-Ohhhhhh, ¡noooooo!, ¡¿pero qué hice?!, -dice dándose cuenta que ya estaba prácticamente dentro de la escuela.

-Shaoran pasaría por mi y me vine sola, ¡ayyyyyyy nooooooooo!

-¡Sakura!-Sakura logra distinguir la voz de Tomoyo entre la multitud.

-¡Tomoyo!, Muy buenos días, -la saluda sonriente y preocupada a la vez

-Muy buenos días Sakura, y ¿dónde está Shaoran-kun?, -pregunta observando a ambos lados de la chica y notando la ausencia de Li

-lo deje plantado...dice con cara de punto y raya y una gran gota al lado de su cabeza

-¿qué?, -se extraña la chica Daidouji.

-olvidé que pasaría por mi, ahora mismo debe estar ya camino para acá

-hay Sakura...no te preocupes ya verás que no se molesta

-si, eso espero…

-mientras tanto grabaré tu lindo rostro con mi cámara de video, -apunta hacia ella con la cámara digital

-¡Tomoyo, pero!, -trata de taparse con los brazos.

-¡Mientras más escenas tuyas tenga podré hacer un mejor video Sakura!, -la ve con estrellas en los ojos su amiga.

-como digas Tomoyo...jeje, -le sale una gota en su cabeza a la flor de cerezo.

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos vimos la ultima vez en "La Carta sellada", supongo que han notado algunos cambios en mi vida, pues aunque no son muchos, les digo algo....¡son muy buenos! mi hermano ya salió de la preparatoria y ahora que va a la universidad pasa más tiempo en casa y así que ya casi no me toca cocinar, pero eso si, siempre lavo la ropa....por otro lado mi papá sigue dando clases en la universidad, mmm veamos pues Tomoyo, Syaoran y yo y todos nuestros compañeros pasamos el curso ahora vamos a 1er de secundaria, es un poco más pesado pero en muy bueno el ambiente, además han abierto una nueva tienda junto a la de la señorita Maki, ella dice que es competencia pero yo no lo creo....y ahora viene lo mejor....bueno me da un poco de pena pero ahí va.....dentro de 2 semanas cumplo 2 años de ser la novia de Shaoran, es magnífico, pero saben, creo que todo es demasiado bueno ya ven que hasta Tomoyo y Shaoran dejaron de llamarse por sus apellidos y ya se tienen más confianza y se llaman por sus nombres.

*******

Había una gran multitud en el centro de la ciudad, Shaoran luego de que le dijeran que Sakura se había ido fue a comprar unos dulces antes de la escuela, pero se topó con una especie de manifestación.

-No más embutidos, no más embutidos

-¿pero que clase de manifestación es esta?

-¡No más embutidos!, ¡los embutidos son dañinos!

-pero son ricos-decía Shaoran mientras se deslizaba entre la gente tratando de salir.

De repente sintió que lo halaban.

-¡por favor espera!

-¿ehh?, -se voltea hacia la persona que lo llama

-tu eres de la escuela Tomoeda

-si, vamos-le tendió la mano al ver que traía un uniforme de la escuela

Así lograron salir de la manifestación.

-vaya, me has salvado, -le sonríe. Se trataba de una chica rubia de cabellos ondulantes.

-jaja, no es nada, -sonríe también acomodándose el matelín

-ahora yo voy a salvarte, -puede escuchar la voz dentro de su cabeza el joven chino

-¿qué?-Shaoran se puso a la defensiva por tal extraño suceso

-las cosas pasan, porque así lo quiere el destino, -se da la vuelta la muchacha, la chica retrocedió unos pasos y salió corriendo, Shaoran miró su reloj, ya era tardísimo

-mejor me voy....

******

-pude verla.....Sakura estaba en tus ojos…, -Dijo la misma niña para si, quien estaba detenida en una esquina y luego desapareció

*****

El día en la escuela transcurrió de una manera normal, con Shaoran repitiéndole todo el día a Sakura que no estaba molesto y Tomoyo filmándolos.

Mientras caminaban comenzaron a sentir una presencia.

-pero qué es esto......, -dijo Shaoran al sentir el aura extraña.

-¿tu...tu también la sientes?, -pregunta Sakura, al joven que llevaba de la mano

-¿Tomoyo, que tienes?, -pregunta entonces Shaoran al notar palidecer a Tomoyo.

-hace mucho frío-dijo arrodillándose del frío

-pero que.......-dijo Sakura viendo para todas partes

-me parece tan raro-seguía insistiendo Sakura

-viene de por allá-dijo Syoaran saliendo tras el rastro

-sabía que era demasiado bueno para durar para siempre-dijo siguiéndolo con Tomoyo

-la presencia es cada vez más fuerte

-Tomoyo, resiste...Syaoran hay que irnos

-si....dijo retrocediendo.....hay que irnos ahora…-les dijo al ver una luz que se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Sakura!-le dijo Tomoyo como sugerente.

-¡No!-intervino Shaoran-puede ser peligroso

-Shaoran......todo está bien, y lo estará te lo prometo, -lo tranquilizó, mientras sacaba su llave de su blusa.

-perdón por interrumpir pero eso.....-dice Tomoyo señalando la luz

-llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo....¡LIBERATE!

-Sakura..., -se queda sin palabras Shaoran al verla actuar.

-Ya era hora......-se oyó una voz entre la sombra tras la Luz

-esa voz....-le reconoce Shaoran

(tu eres de Tomoeda, me has salvado)

-Sakura, es una chica..., -le informa el castaño a la cardmaster.

-¿qué?, ¿cómo lo sabes?, -se interesa.

-¡No es hora de charla!, -interrumpe la joven entre las sombras.

-¡Corre!

-¿pero qué son esas cosas?-dice mientras son perseguidos por unos animalitos peludos con una gran boca.

-¡no por favor! ¡me dan miedo!, -grita mientras incrementan la velocidad.

-¡Sakura tranquila!-dice tomándole la mano

-¡por aquí!

-¡ahora por aquí!

-¿por qué solo nos siguen a nosotros?, -dice Sakura viendo a Tomoyo parada del otro lado.

-tal vez sea por la magia, ya que Tomoyo está a salvo, ¡corre!

-¡yo no estaba preparada para esto!

-Sakura…, -se detiene Shaoran, -será mejor enfrentarla de frente

-Shaoran.....como digas…, -asiente no muy convencida.

-Carta Sakura, elévate formando cadenas de justicia, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura, ¡Viento!

-jajajja, usar a viento para contrarrestar a mis gomitas

-¿qué?, -se asombra al ver que después de usar a viento los animalitos siguen tras de ellos.

-¡aún nos persiguen no!, -continúan corriendo los protagonistas.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…

-es verdad....esas criaturas salieron de esa luz....entonces las eliminaré como hicimos con el relámpago., ¡Shaoran!

-¡vamos!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡Sombra! ¡Poder!

-¿pero qué?, -se asombra ahora la retadora.

-ja un poco de ingenio y listo, -se burla Sakura

-es lo que tu crees..., -le responde.

-¡Sakura cuidado!, -advierte Shaoran al ver que la joven se aproxima a gran velocidad, cual volara.

-¡Shaoran!, -grita Sakura al ver a su ser amado interponerse.

-no la toques-advierte Shaoran

-de cerca te aprecio mucho mejor-dice mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo que Shaoran pierda el conocimiento entrando en una especie de letargo, aprovechando la oportunidad para darle un beso en la boca.

-¡¿Qué?!, -se exalta Sakura ante tal acto.

Continuará...


	2. Sakura y un susto de muerte

El amor es vida, ¿quiere entonces decir que la vida es amor?, para que vivir entonces si no hay amor en el corazón........muchas personas piensan que es normal no sentir nada, pero ¿la razón de una existencia sin pensar en el otro es verdaderamente la felicidad de uno solo?

¿Se puede eso?

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"NO MORE RELEASE"

Capítulo 2 "Sakura y un susto de muerte"

Sakura miraba congelada la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Totalmente ido de si mismo Shaoran era besado por la chica que en un principio los atacó, momentos después lo suelta y él cae al suelo boca abajo al haber perdido el conocimiento.

-Sh…Shaoran…, -ve al chico tirado en el piso y luego vuelve a ver a la agresora, que toca sus labios con su dedo índice derecho.

-Más de lo que esperaba…, -comenta mirándola fríamente y luego esbozando una pequeña sonrisa sádica.

-¡Shaoran!!, -Sakura se estabiliza un poco y corre en su auxilio, levantándolo del piso y apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas, -estás helado…¿qué fue eso?, ¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste??!

Tomoyo está igual de impresionada y sus ojos tiemblan observando el panorama.

-Eso es algo que es triste que no sepas…se supone que eres una Card Master…, -le dice y luego reflexiona, -a menos que tus energías sean las suficientes para sobrevivir sin tener una presa…

-¿Qué?!, y ¿tú como sabes de las cartas?, es más, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo esto?!

-Mis Guardianes necesitan energía fresca…no puedo privarlos…y he encontrado la presa perfecta…energía mágica…, -sonríe para si misma, entonces desaparece.

-¿Presa?, -arruga el seño angustiada, mirando en la dirección en que estaba, entonces baja su mirada para ver el rostro de Shaoran, -Shaoran…¡¡Tomoyo!!, -vuelve a ver a su amiga para comprobar su estado.

-Sakura…, -se levanta la cantante y camina hacia ella, aún pálida por el frío, sentándose a su lado. -¿Estás bien? Y Shaoran…, -los mira a ambos, contemplando las lágrimas insipientes en el rostro de su amiga.

-Esto…

********

Estaba comenzando a llover y Kero miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura.

-Es raro que llueva en este tiempo…y también es raro que Sakura no haya vuelto aún…seguramente se está divirtiendo por ahí con ese mocoso…sólo espero que me traiga algunos dulces de la tienda del oso, -sus mejillas se ponen rosa, -siempre que se siente culpable, me trae regalitos, ¡ayyyy, ya no puedo esperar más!!!!!, ¡date prisa Sakura!!!

En ese instante el celular empieza a sonar.

-¿uh?, -vuelva hasta presionar la tecla de contestar, -¿si?, ¿eres tu Sakura?, quiero que regreses ya, para que me des mis dulces, ¿te pido uno en especial?, ¡me gustaría!, -entonces su tono de voz se hace serio en un instante.

-¿cómo?, voy para allá…¡no te muevas!, -sale de la habitación y recupera su verdadera forma, -¡Rayos!, -sale en su dirección el tigre dorado.

*******

Sakura y compañía se han quedado en el mismo lugar, tratando de recobrar los ánimos suficientes como para moverse.

Mientras la lluvia iba tomando fuerza, haciendo evidencia en la formación de arroyos en el piso no plano.

-De seguro Kero…sabe algo al respecto Sakura, -la mira preocupada su fiel amiga.

-Mmhmm…ya ha pasado un rato…¿ por qué no despierta?...¿qué le hizo?...¡Tomoyo!, ¿por qué Shaoran no despierta?!!

En ese instante se hace presente Yue, que aterriza frente a ellas.

-¿Yue?

-Sentí una energía extraña rondando por el lugar…pero era casi imperceptible, luego sentí la presencia de Kerberos, y mientras más me acercaba dejé de sentir la presencia del chico, -explica mientras se arrodilla frente a Sakura y toma entre sus brazos a Shaoran, al mismo tiempo que Kero llega.

-lo primero es ir a un lugar seguro, en tu casa no hay nadie por el momento Sakura, -informa su guardián felino.

-sí..., -articula levemente la castaña.

La expresión en su rostro es la misma pero el ambiente a su alrededor cambia, al aparecer las paredes de su casa a su alrededor.

-¿dices que lo llamó…Presa?, -interviene Kero, mientras Yue pone su mano en el pecho de Shaoran.

-tenía tiempo sin escuchar algo como eso…pero tiene sentido, -responde Yue.

-¿a que te refieres?, ¿ustedes saben algo?, ella dijo que yo como Card master debería saber algo al respecto…¡¡¡¡¡pero no entiendo nada!!!!, -se para ofuscada Sakura.

-El cuerpo de Shaoran fue drenado…, -dice abiertamente Yue

-A parte del mago Clow, habían varios magos más que compartían una baraja como la suya, pero de un nivel inferior, que para mantener su poder mágico constante necesitaban suprimir la falta de poder, con el poder de algo o alguien más, así su fuerza no se desvanecía, mientras que la fuerza de Clow era pura y no necesitaba nada como eso., -asiente Kero a la explicación de Yue.

-Y como tú cambiaste las cartas Clow a Sakura, ese poder se mantiene, pero con tu magia que es muy poderosa también Sakura

-¿qué?, -no sale de su asombro la joven Kinomoto

-Shaoran está bien Sakura, solo necesita descansar, es como si hubiera ocupado de golpe toda su magia.

-¿seguros?

-si…sólo…, Yue, dejémoslos a solas un momento, -le indica Kero a salir de la habitación, cerrando al salir.

-¿por qué no le dijiste a Sakura lo que pasa con las presas?, -le cuestiona Kero

-no es conveniente angustiarla por el momento…además eso pasaría si fuera atacado muchas más veces, por el momento el daño es mínimo Kerberos.

-Es verdad…pero debes tenerlo presente

-lo se…

Dentro de la habitación Tomoyo observa a su amigo acostado en la cama de Sakura y a esta última tomándole la mano.

-te traeré un poco de agua Sakura, -se para Tomoyo y se dispone a salir.

-si…gracias Tomoyo…

-¿qué habrás sentido…?, ¿te dolió?, fuiste atacado por un beso mortal…, -al decir estas palabras sonríe un poco, pero enseguida vuelve a su tristeza.

En ese momento siente que su mano es ligeramente apretada por la de Shaoran, ella enseguida voltea hacia a él y logra ver como en algunos parpadeos Shaoran abre los ojos ligeramente.

-Gracias a Dios, ¡Shaoran!, -no halla como reaccionar ante la felicidad de que despertara.

-¿Sa…Sakura?, ¿qué sucede?, -pregunta mirándose acostado en su cama.

-no, no te muevas, descansa, -se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos y le acomoda la almohada, mientras lo hace en un momento quedó frente a frente con su querido Shaoran que aunque cansado no perdía su ángel.

Ambos se sonrojaron, y cuando Sakura intentó separarse, el la agarró por los brazos para que no se moviera, Sakura se dejó llevar al tenerlo tan cerca y se inclinó para besarlo, un pequeño beso, para el cual ambos cerraron los ojos, al separarse se miraron un poco, pero Shaoran cerró los ojos nuevamente por el cansancio.

En ese instante entra Tomoyo con la jarrita de agua.

-disculpa la demora, pero por alguna razón no encontraba una sola galleta en la alacena y creía que deberías comer algo dulce para recuperar fuerzas, -le sonríe su amiga, poniendo la bandeja en la mesita.

-ja…ehh…no, nada Tomoyo, -le responde nerviosa.

-¿nada?, ¿nada de qué?

-Shaoran despertó, solo hay que dejarlo descansar, -le indica el camino a la puerta, la cual ambas cruzan y Sakura cierra tras de si.

-¿estás bien?, porque pareciera que acabas de pasar por algo increíble, -la mira intrigada.

-¿tu crees?, ajaja, vamos a la sala, hay que preparar la cena antes de que venga mi hermano.

Continuará…..


	3. Sakura y una decisión no tomada

El amor es vida, ¿quiere entonces decir que la vida es amor?, para que vivir entonces si no hay amor en el corazón........muchas personas piensan que es normal no sentir nada, pero ¿la razón de una existencia sin pensar en el otro es verdaderamente la felicidad de uno solo?

¿Se puede eso?

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"NO MORE RELEASE"

Capítulo 3 "Sakura y una decisión no tomada"

Han pasado varios días desde el incidente con aquella chica extraña, Shaoran se ha recuperado por completo, pero la ciudad sigue bajo aquel frente frío, que se ha prolongado más de lo esperado por los meteorólogos de Tomoeda.

Era sábado por la mañana, Sakura yacía dormida en su recamara, mientras Kero permanecía con los ojos abiertos aún acostado también, tras haber despertado con un extraño presentimiento.

-Sakura…, -murmura para si mismo, tratando de recordar el sueño que lo tenía agitado, pero sin lograr nada.

Entonces es Sakura quien hace tu acto de aparición, abriendo los ojos lentamente y estirar los brazos aún acostada.

-ohhhhh!!!, -¡hoy a amanecido haciendo un lindo día!, -se levanta y camina hacia la ventana abriéndola y recibiendo el aire fresco, -¿Kero?, que extraño que ya estés levantado tan temprano, o, ya se!, como te comenté que hoy iríamos a la fuente de sodas con los demás, ¿te dieron ganas de venir no?, pero ya sabes lo que dice Shaoran sobre eso…y más después de lo que pasó con Rika el otro día, jaja, casi te descubre y todo por tu impaciencia, así que espérame si?, prometo traerte algo delicioso.

-Sa…Sakura!, -trata de comentarle lo de su presentimiento, pero la ve feliz, después de toda una semana de preocupación, que lo deja.

-dime, -voltea con su alegre expresión acostumbrada

-no…solo, que no se te olvide la tarta de fresa, que sea de las más grandes!, -comenta tratando de fingir un poco.

-como digas, -vuelve a sonreír y voltea hacia el espejo acomodándose el cabello con una laza.

-Me voy!, -sale de la habitación, sin notar la preocupación de su guardián.

********

Sakura baja las escaleras, saluda a su padre que está cocinando, se despide de la foto de su mamá y sale de la casa.

En una escena adelante ella llega a la fuente de sodas, donde Tomoyo y Shaoran la están esperando, saluda a Tomoyo y luego ve embelesada a Shaoran por unos minutos, seguidamente él la toma de la mano y caminan hacia el interior del lugar.

En varias mesas, sus compañeros de la escuela están dispersos, Rika y Naoko están sentadas en una mesa, en la del lado están Chiharu y Yamasaki y en otras más otros chicos del mismo salón.

-vaya, el lugar si que está muy concurrido, -se asombra la Card Master, al ver a toda la gente.

Entonces son alcanzados por Yamasaki, que con el dedo alzado se acerca hacia la pareja.

-Claro que está concurrido, ¿sabían que cuando un grupo de personas que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, comen juntos en una tienda que acaba de ser inaugurada, sus energías se mezclan y hacen que la suerte de esa tienda crezca y nunca vaya a la quiebra?

-¿es cierto?, -pregunta crédulo Shaoran

-vaya…eso no lo sabía, -lo apoya Sakura

-Ahhhh!!!!!!, ya basta!!!!!, se supone que ya habías dejado ese mal hábito de decir mentiras!!, -lo hala de la oreja Chiharu

-¿era mentira?, -se asombran los dos

-no hay duda que son el uno para el otro, -comenta en voz baja Tomoyo mientras se ríe un poco, -ah!, pero eso hace más lindo al S+S!!, déjenme grabarlo con mi cámara digital, para tener este recuerdo para la posteridad!!!, -dice con estrellas en los ojos la ojiazul.

-ehh…Tomoyo, no es necesario, -mueve las manos avergonzada la flor de cerezo.

-¿dijiste…S+S?, -pregunta extrañado Shaoran

-¿mm?, claro!, el S+S, es la manera abreviada de llamar a la pareja de Sakura y Shaoran, uso ese método para editar las películas y no confundirlas, las marcadas con S+S, son en las cuales hay Sakura y Shaoran y en las de Sakura, pues solo Sakura, -sonríe feliz y gustosa de su explicación.

-¿S+S?, -repite Sakura, quien voltea hacia Shaoran y hace que este se sonroje.

-jeje…gracias Tomoyo…creo…, -mira sonriente Sakura a su mejor amiga.

-¿qué les parece si dejamos eso, y nos sentamos de una vez?, -corta el hilo de la conversación el castaño.

-como tú digas Shaoran, -le toma la palabra y la mano y caminan hacia una de las mesas.

*********

Parada junto a un ascensor de aquel edificio donde estaban Sakura y los demás, la misma chica de cabellos rubios ondulados, que los atacó hace una semana, permanecía concentrada con la mirada fija en un cuadro que sostenía en las manos.

-Hoy es de nuevo ese día…, -dice mientras sube al ascensor y desaparece a los ojos de la gente, mientras este sube llevándola a la parte alta del centro comercial, donde estaba la fuente de sodas.

********

Sakura estaba tomando de la pajilla de su soda cuando sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, por lo que dejó de lado la soda, y volteo a su alrededor buscando algo.

-¿Sakura?, -la llama extrañada Tomoyo

-Se sintió algo…pero fue muy rápido, -le dice intrigado Shaoran viendo que Sakura aún lo sentía, -¿aún lo sientes?

-es…es como si estuviera alrededor de todo el lugar Shaoran…, es su presencia…la de la chica rubia del otro día.

-¿qué?, -se pregunta asombrado e incrédulo

-¿no puedes sentirlo Shaoran?, -le pregunta Tomoyo, preocupada por la expresión de Shaoran.

-.¿por qué?, -se dice a si mismo, se levanta de la mesa y corre hacia la dirección de donde sintió por un leve momento la presencia, dejando a las chicas en la mesa.

-¡Shaoran!, -le grita Sakura, y se levanta para seguirlo, siendo interrumpida por Chiharu

-¡Sakura!, ¿pasa algo?, -dice al ver que ella corre tras Shaoran, -Sakura no sabe que decir y solo niega con la cabeza, -no…no es nada Chiharu, no te preocupes, -dice dejándola hablando sola y corriendo en la dirección en que se fue Li.

-Disculpen, -se despide Tomoyo y corre tras Sakura.

Mientras Shaoran corre con toda su velocidad, votando a la gente que le impide el paso, asombrado de ese deseo de llegar tan rápido como pueda, mira a las personas en el suelo y solo sigue corriendo, muy de cerca es seguido por Sakura.

-¡Shaoran!!!, ¡¡¡Shaoran!!!, -grita corriendo por el lugar que hace unos instantes el pisó.

Hasta que en unos momentos llegó a una puerta que daba hacia la azotea del edificio, donde finalmente fue alcanzado por su novia.

-¡Shaoran! Gracias a Dios…, -dice abrazándolo por la espalda, -me asusté, ¿por qué corrías así?, -respira agitada Sakura, luego de la corrida.

-Sakura…, -recupera el aliento el joven chino y voltea hacia ella agarrándola por los hombros, -ella…ella está allí, hay algo…, entonces la abraza y pone su cabeza sobre la de ella asustado, ella le corresponde el abrazo, apretándolo contra ella, sintiendo el mismo temor., -no te preocupes, todo estará bien…ya lo verás…

-¡Sakura!!, ¡Shaoran!!, -los alcanza entonces Tomoyo.

-¡Tomoyo!, -la reciben los dos, soltándose para quedar en un triángulo

Entonces la puerta que estaba tras de ellos se abre de golpe dejando entrar miles de mariposas azules al recinto, tantas que los hicieron caer por el impacto.

-Ahhhh!!!!!, ¿pero qué?, -gritan en conjunto Sakura y Shaoran

-esto es definitivamente anormal, -dice Tomoyo grabando con su cámara.

-la gente no debe ver esto…, -dice sacando su llave de entre su ropa e invocándola.-Carta Sakura, deja a todos bajo un profundo sueño, ¡¡¡Dormir!!!

Inmediatamente la carta del sueño vuela por el lugar esparciendo su polvo mágico, con el cual todos van cayendo dormidos.

-se ha ido…, -dice Shaoran viendo hacia la azotea vacía.

-por acá, -dice Sakura siguiendo el aura que sintió, Shaoran corre tras ella, cargando a Tomoyo que quedó dormida por la carta del sueño.

Mientras corren llegan a un vivero de paredes de cristal, donde Shaoran se detiene.

-¿Shaoran?, -pregunta Sakura al ver que ya no corría.

-justo como pensé que sería…, -se escucha la voz de la chica rubia de cabello rizado.

-Tú…, -la mira sentada en la rama de un árbol.

-Es normal que una presa no sienta la presencia de su depredador…pero que corra directamente a meterse en su boca es algo nuevo…, dos cosas que mi querido Shaoran ha hecho el día de hoy…, -dice viendo a Shaoran que nuevamente ha perdido el brillo en sus pupilas.

-Shaoran…, -repite preocupada Sakura, y voltea hacia el mencionado, que en ese instante suelta a Tomoyo dejándola caer al piso.

-¡Tomoyo!, -va a recogerla Sakura.

-¿Sentiste nuestra sed..?, -aparece de repente frente a Shaoran.

-¡Deja a Shaoran en paz!, -le grita furiosa Sakura

-ya te lo dije…él es nuestro…ha venido a mí como prueba de ello…sabía que su energía duraría hasta el día de hoy, por eso nos busca para renovarla y que mis guardianes no mueran de sed.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!, apareciste diciendo que no era digna de tener los poderes de las cartas clow…y luego dices que Shaoran es tu presa…¿a qué estás jugando?!!

-no estoy jugando a nada, eres tu la que no a valorado lo que tienes, desperdiciándolo…ya era hora que alguien te pusiera en tu lugar, y quien mejor que yo, Kathrina.

-Kathrina…¿por qué haces esto?, deja a Shaoran en paz…, -sus lágrimas se hacen incipientes.

-¿y dejas que el enemigo vea tus lágrimas?, ¡¿no te das cuenta que eso te hace inferior a mi?!, -ahora está frente a Sakura y le arrebata el báculo estrella de las manos.

-¡¿qué haces?!, -observa como el báculo regresa a ser una llave

-Este poder es tan ínfimo al compararlo con el que tendrías si aprovecharas todo lo que tienes, me das lástima…

-¡¡No!!, -grita arrebatándole la llave y viéndola casi sin poder reaccionar.

-Shaoran…, -clava sus colmillos en el cuello de Shaoran que todo ese tiempo había estado parado con las pupilas oscurecidas, -necesito más…, -piensa mientras cierra los ojos y absorbe nuevamente la energía mágica de Shaoran, pero de una manera más violenta esta vez.

-¡Shaoran!!!, -trata de evitarlo Sakura, pero el campo de energía que envuelve a Kathrina es demasiado denso.

Continuará….


	4. Sakura y un permiso pedido

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

"NO MORE RELEASE"

El amor es vida, ¿quiere entonces decir que la vida es amor?, ¿para qué vivir entonces si no hay amor en el corazón? Muchas personas piensan que es normal no sentir nada, pero… ¿La razón de una existencia sin pensar en el otro es verdaderamente la felicidad de uno solo?

¿Se puede eso?

Capítulo 4 "Sakura y un permiso pedido"

Las pupilas de Shaoran se dilataron, recuperando su brillo, en el justo instante en que Kathrina presionaba sus colmillos contra su cuello. Consciente de lo que estaba pasando, se ve rodeado por el campo de energía, producto de la magia de la otra Card Master.

En un momento sus ojos se cierran y la oscuridad lo invade todo, los colores negativos dejan apreciar el color blanco de la sangre, tan profunda…la herida…penetrante…pero indolora…

-Shaoran…Shao…ran…, -los murmullos de Sakura fuera de la barrera le despiertan los sentidos, recobrando el sentido y separándose de golpe de la rubia, empujándola un tanto atrás contra la energía de la barrera.

-¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!!, -lo ve reaccionar Sakura y corre a su encuentro sin importar que chocaría contra la barrera.

-¡No vengas!!!, -le grita Li desde dentro, pero no puede evitar sentirse frustrado por tal situación, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿desde cuando era él la carga…?, cosa que se demostraba en sus ojos, que temblaban débiles al ver a la chica castaña mirándolo esperanzada desde fuera.

-¡Hey tú!! ¿me estás ignorando???, -le grita furiosa Kathrina

Shaoran se limita a voltear hacia ella y la observa con una mirada fría, rara vez vista en la faz del joven mago.

-no tengo idea de qué es lo que quieres…o por qué estás aquí…, pero te has metido con lo más importante de mi vida…, -camina lento hacia ella, -si quieres mi energía, ¡¡ven tómala si puedes!!, ¡¡pero a Sakura no le pones un dedo encima!!!, -transforma su espada y de un momento a otro está sobre ella con la punta afilada en su garganta.

-mm…nnggg…Shaoran…serías capaz…, -lo mira a los ojos tratando de hacerlo dudar, -mientras aprovecha para agarrarlo del cuello con su mano derecha y aprieta, -ten en cuenta…que las presas son sólo eso…no cabe lugar para héroes, y mucho menos para magos de nivel inferior incluso al de Sakura…, -dice mientras con una onda de energía lo avienta a la barrera haciéndolo gritar al chocar y electrocutarse.

-¡Ahhgggg!!!, ¡Rayos!!, -exclama de inmediato levatándose.

-¡Shaoran!!!!, ¡Shaoran!!!, -sigue gritando Sakura desde fuera, en eso reacciona en que la llave sigue en su mano, intenta liberarla nuevamente.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella…, -se limpia las lágrimas que le empezaban a nublar la vista, -muestra tu verdadera forma…ante Sakura…quien aceptó está misión contigo…, -entonces eleva un poco la llave para prepararse a recibirla, mientras toma aire para gritar, -¡LIBERATE!!!, su rostro sigue sorprendido y su garganta entrecortada, sus ojos siguen la trayectoria de la llave cayendo al piso y rebotando.

-no…puede ser…

Desde dentro Kathrina ve a Sakura agacharse y arrodillarse a recoger la llave, la contempla temblar estática.

-vaya…hasta me das dado una demostración, tal parece que mi conjuro NO LIBERAR, funcionó perfecto, magia cancelada…, -la mira fríamente mientras la barrera impuesta para succionar la energía mágica de Shaoran cesaba ante la sorpresa de los llamados según Tomoyo S+S.

Afuera del invernadero de cristal la lluvia se había desatado, las torrentadas corrían hacia abajo por el transparente material, el cielo incluso se había cerrado mientras los héroes batallaban.

-me pregunto si debería llevarte ahora mismo…, -dirige sus alargados ojos hacia Shaoran, -o…¿hacemos esto más interesante Sakura?, -amenaza de improvisto con la mirada a la castaña, -será una competencia…a ver quien merece quedarse con Li te parece?

-¡Déjate de tonterías!!!, -se adelanta Shaoran, aunque no es que Sakura fuera a aceptar, pero la situación en la que estaba la dejó fuera de la realidad, sólo la mira asustada e intimidada.

-¿Fuiste o no tú quien vino hacia mí???, -le gritó directa para callarlo.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes furioso.

-eres mi presa…y me encanta ser depredador…, -lo mira sádica mientras se da la vuelta y desaparece de su vista.

-no de nuevo…, -niega el joven Li con la cabeza al notar que había escapado frente a sus ojos, su mirada se vuelve en la preocupación y voltea entonces hacia Sakura, la ve arrodillada en el piso con la mirada perdida, por lo que trata de pararse, pero un acercamiento a la herida en su nuca nos recuerda que su herida seguía sangrando, por lo que se tambalea un poco mientras llega donde su novia.

La tormenta hace un pequeño bajo de energía y la luz del lugar se va dejándolos bajo la custodia no más de la luna.

-Shao…, -lo ve acercase la Card Master e instintivamente estira los brazos para recibirlo en un abrazo, haciéndolo así Shaoran cae frente a ella abrazándola fuerte y recostando la cabeza de Sakura contra su hombro.

-no…no me digas nada…tranquila, -pasa su mano por su cabello.

La mejilla de Sakura se ha juntado con la sangre que provenía de la herida del ojicafé. La chica cierra los ojos sintiéndose protegida entre los brazos del descendiente de Clow.

-Sakura…los demás siguen en la fuente de sodas…lo mejor será irnos de aquí por otra puerta, debemos decirle esto inmediatamente a Kerberos.

Sakura se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

******

Dos figuras con alas de murciélago estaban paradas en medio de la oscuridad, una sombra de una persona alta de cabellos cortos hasta un poco más debajo de la mejilla miraba por la ventana de la habitación.

-parece que Kathrina-sama pudo hacer algo…, -se escucha la voz ronca

Mientras una figura mucho más pequeña estaba en el sofá, se notaban sólo sus ojos resplandecientes.

-no sabes como me alegra…, -contesta con voz fina

*******

-¡Dios mío Sakura!!!!, ¡Tomoyo!!! Y hasta el mocoso…, -los ve desfilar al entrar en la habitación Kero. ¿Pe..pero qué pasó???

-nos volvimos a encontrar con la tal Card master rubia, -le informa Shaoran.

-¿otra vez???, -se sorprende el alado, pero…¿por qué Sakura está herida???, que no la protegiste como debe ser???, ¿cómo te haces llamar su novio?? ¡No sirves para nada!!!, -le grita mientras Shaoran se limita a escucharlo.

-¡Ya basta Kero!!, …tu eres mi guardián y ni siquiera estuviste ahí…

-ese no es el punto Sakura, -le pone la mano en el hombro Shaoran, -si él no estuvo fue porque le dijimos que no viniera con nosotros…además no teníamos idea de que algo así pasaría.

-si…perdona kero…

-por cierto mocoso, ¿estás bien?, -lo mira expectante el guardián, -según se lo que ella quiere es drenar tu poder mágico no?

-efectivamente me volvió a atacar.

-y yo que ni me di cuenta de nada…, -explica penosa Tomoyo de ver como están sus amigos.

-no te preocupes Tomoyo…, -la consuela su amiga.

-Sakura…estuve pensando algo…y espero no te moleste, porque es un buen plan…, -la toma de la mano Shaoran apretándola contra la suya.

-¿Shaoran?, -lo mira preocupada

-haremos que aparezca nuevamente…y me iré con ella

-¿qué???, -exclaman los 3 presentes

-así podré saber de donde viene y que está planeando…no puedo dejar que te expongas así…y más ahora que el báculo estrella no se transforma…

-¿cómo que el báculo no se transforma???!!!!, -se alarma kero.

-Shaoran…, -niega Sakura mientras ve decidida la mirada de Li.

Shaoran le sonrié transmitiéndole confianza.

Continuará…


	5. Sakura y la última fresa

El amor es vida, ¿quiere entonces decir que la vida es amor?, ¿para qué vivir entonces si no hay amor en el corazón? Muchas personas piensan que es normal no sentir nada, pero… ¿La razón de una existencia sin pensar en el otro es verdaderamente la felicidad de uno solo?

¿Se puede eso?

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

Capítulo 5 "Sakura y la última fresa"

Sakura estaba poniendo un poco de orden en su habitación, luego de los acontecimientos de los últimos días a ese lugar entraba y salía sin prestarle atención, después de todo era lo de menos en ese momento.

Pero las cosas que había dicho Shaoran la noche anterior la mantenían perturbada, necesitaba…una distracción…

_-Shaoran…quiere que llamemos la atención de la otra Cardmaster…, -_cierra los ojos mientras sus párpados se aprietan junto con el seño en su frente, suelta la almohada de funda rosa que tenía en su mano, -_no…no puedo permitirlo…sólo pensar que se va a exponer al peligro…_, -abre sus ojos y dirige su mirada a una foto con marquito blanco que estaba en el respaldo de su cama, junto a la muñeca Sakura. Una foto de ella abrazada de Shaoran, ambos sonreían. –_siento…una presión muy grande en el pecho…_, -piensa y toma la foto entre sus manos, sentándose en la cama sonríe hacia la imagen de Shaoran.

-Sakurita…por favor ya no pongas esa cara…, -se asoma desde su cajón Kero, -mira la hora que es y tu sigues pensando en eso…

-¿oh?!, -sale de sus pensamientos y voltea hacia él, -perdón Kero, ¿te desperté?, lo mejor será apagar las luces ya ¿no crees?

En ese instante un sonido extraño, al menos a esa hora, se hace presente en la habitación de la chica Kinomoto.

TocToc, -se escucha proveniente de la ventana, por lo que Sakura se intriga y se asoma, al acercarse puede ver algo parecido a una hoja o más bien un grupo de hojas atadas con una chonga roja que vuelan con el viento frente a su ventana.

-¿pero qué es eso?, -abre la ventana y sacando un poco la cabeza sus labios armonizan sus movimientos en una gran sonrisa.

Sus pupilas se dilatan al enfocar la figura del joven de cabellos castaños parado en cuclillas al lado de su ventana.

-¡Pero Shaoran!, -abre del todo la ventana ayudándolo a entrar a la recámara por ella.

-jaja, sabía que iba a sorprenderte, pero creo que fue por mucho, más de lo que pensaba, -le sonríe el chico como sólo él puede, sacándole un evidente sonrojo a la maga.

-¿qué haces aquí amor?, -le tome la mano en la cual agarraba aún las hojas atadas con la cuerdita roja, -¿y esto?

-Ohh!, si…verás…, -sé que es un poco tarde…, -voltea hacia el reloj de Sakura para corroborar sus palabras, el reloj marcaba las 9:00 pm. –pero…mañana es 1ro de diciembre…, -la mira empezando su explicación.

-si…es verdad, con todo esto…no me había detenido a pensar en eso, -dirige su mirada hacia la del chico por lo interesante que se estaba tornando la conversación.

-pues…yo sé lo mucho que te gusta esta época del año…Sabes…eres de las personas más entusiastas que he conocido.

-a decir verdad…no puedo ocultar que me emociona…y Mucho Shaoran, -le sonríe

-por eso quise venir a darte tu primer adorno de Navidad…de esta navidad…, -se apena un poco y le muestra lo que ahora se asocia con unas hojitas de muérdago para su puerta.

-¡oh?!!, -lo recibe sonrojada y luego de mirar las hojitas entre sus manos eleva su mirada hacia el chico sonrojada y emocionada.

-¡AAAAAOOOO….!, -se escucha un bostezo, -¿y viniste sólo para traer unas hojas?, -lo mira como siempre con ganas de molestar Kero.

-¡Kero!!, -le reclama Sakura

-No digo que no sea un buen gesto…, -sus ojos se vuelven rayas y puntos, -pero de venir hasta aquí, deberías haber traído algo dulce…, -sus mejillas se colorean de rosa al mencionar esto último.

-Pues a decir verdad Kerberos…, -lo mira de la misma forma Shaoran, -si traje algo…tal vez podíamos hablar un rato…porque, necesitamos hablar…, -mira a Sakura entonces explicando con su mirada lo que trata la conversación.

-¡Oh!!!, ¿trajiste algo?!!!, ¿qué trajiste mocoso?!! ¡Muéstrame!!!, ¡Muéstrame!!!, ¡Muéstrame!!!!!!!!!!!, -vuela a su alrededor exasperante, el guardián.

-¡Kero!!, si Shaoran…trajo algo, por lo menos espera a que lo saque…tranquilo…, -lo toma entre sus manos Sakura y lo sienta sobre la cama.

-pero…de darte algo Kerberos…quiero que salgas de la habitación…es decir…que vayas a dar una vuelta, -le informa Shaoran con su mano dentro de la bolsa donde tiene el paquete para el pequeño león.

-Naaaaaa….Mocoso…¿qué quieres hacerle a Sakura?!!, eh?!!, -vuela hacia él mostrándole sus puños en forma de batalla.

-¡No se trata de nada de eso!!!!, -se sonroja por el comentario del pequeño, -pero…necesito hablar con ella a solas…luego pediremos tu opinión si?

Kero lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados por un segundo, -bueno…como tú digas mocoso…pero… ¡Espero que eso que me des realmente valga mucho mucho muuuuuuuucho la pena eh!!!!!!

-si…correcto, -saca entonces la cajita y se la pasa, esperando ver su reacción.

-¡Oh…!, ¡OOOHHHHH!!!, ¡Son frutillas cubiertas de chocolate de la tienda del oso!!!!!! //////, -luego de la demostración de felicidad, sale volando por la ventana.

-¿Shaoran…?, -llama su atención Sakura mirándolo muy intrigada.

Shaoran deja frente a ellos la otra caja de frutillas de chocolate y acercándose a ella delicadamente pone su mano en la mejilla de la chica, cosa que pone un poco nerviosa a Sakura, la misma sensación que la había embragado minutos antes de que él llegara a la casa, la presión en el pecho ante la posibilidad de que algo le sucediera, colocó su mano encima de la de Shaoran y lo miro profunda hasta que dejándose llevar por su proximidad cierra los ojos, acto que Shaoran imita acercándose a ella y colocando su frente junto a la de ella, puede sentir su respiración pausada y expectante.

-¿qué ocurre?, -pregunta sabiendo la respuesta con sólo sentir como su mano era apretada cada vez más fuerte.

-Shaoran…, -intenta empezar a hablar pero sus labios son silenciados por los del joven Li, que la besa dulcemente, como si el beso fuera la llave de la cerradura, Sakura se descompuso frente a él, empezando a temblar y de sus ojos la presencia de los diamantes aquosos y salados que se desprendían de aquellas hermosas esmeraldas.

Cancelando casi automáticamente la unión entre sus labios, Sakura se separa para abrazarlo fuerte, hundía su rostro contra el pecho del joven chino, su aroma era demasiado agradable como para no notarlo, tan sólo con estar ahí, podía sentir como esa desesperación iba desapareciendo, mientras Shaoran pasaba su mano sobre la espalda de la ojiverde para tranquilizarla, hasta que cesó de hacerlo regalándole un abrazo de la misma intensidad que el que ella le brindaba.

-lo sabía…, -le dijo finalmente, -desde ayer…pude sentir como no te quedaste tranquila cuando me fui…

Afuera de la habitación Touya se había detenido al escuchar la voz de Shaoran, pero escuchaba silencioso con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, apretando los dientes la suelta y sigue su camino.

-perdóname…, -se levanta ya más tranquila limpiándose las lágrimas, -no sé por qué empecé a llorar…si yo entiendo lo que propusiste pero…, -ante esas palabras Shaoran sonríe y saca su pañuelo, un pedazo de tela de color verde claro y con él le ayuda a limpiar la cara.

-unas palabras…muy similares…, -le dice mientras le sonríe y baja el pañuelo al haber terminado, -me da mucha alegría ver que no has cambiado nada.

-¿de qué hablas?, -se extraña y parpadea.

-pues…que eres una chica con unos sentimientos muy hermosos, -le pasa la mano por los mechones del flequillo, -dices no entender por qué lloras si has entendido las cosas…pero…la verdad es que el hecho de que llores…es la prueba más grande de que lo has comprendido, -le sonríe de nuevo, -porque tu corazón siente lo complicado que son algunos asuntos…

-…Shaoran…

-te prometo…que todo va a estar bien…, -expresa sin despegarle la mirada a sus ojos.

Sakura se limita a asentir, -si…claro Shaoran, -termina con la afirmación. Voltea luego a la caja de los chocolates y la abre sin mayor apuro, sacando una fresa la mira como si estuviera enamorada de ella por el simple hecho de ser algo que provenía de Shaoran, voltea hacia el muchacho y la pone en su boca, fruta que Shaoran muerde a la mitad para darle la oportunidad a ella de probarla, cosa que hace y luego de lame el dedo despreocupada.

-delicioso…estoy segura que Kero ya las habrá devorado todas, -le sonríe y se acerca luego hacia el castaño dándole un beso en la mejilla, acto que el aprovecha para abrazarla juguetón derribándola contra el suelo.

-¡Shaoran!!, ¡Ya verás!!, -le dice desde el suelo teniéndolo muy de cerca.

Escena seguida está Sakura recostada sobre la pierna derecha del muchacho y esté contra la cama.

-esta es la última, -le informa Shaoran con la fresa en la mano.

-cómela tú, jaja, me he reído tanto que creo me voy a enfermar, -le dice mientras se acomoda para verlo desde su posición en el regazo del joven.

-es una lástima…, -le responde observando a la fresa

-¿eh?, ¿por qué?

-porque por ser la última fresa…significa que es la más sabrosa y tu no la quieres…¿cómo puedo disfrutar yo de tal delicia sin ti?

-¿oh?!, ¿en serio?

-si…pero ya ha sido decidido

-¡nooo!!, ¡me retracto!!, -patalea divertida

-está bien, -le da una pequeña mordida a la fruta y le pasa el otro pedacito a Sakura.

-mmmmm n/////n tenías razón. –luego de la impresión por la fresa busca tomar la mano de Shaoran y lo logra, -¿Sabes?

-¿mm?

-te amo…

Shaoran sonríe, -yo también…Sakura…

Las manos de ambos que estaban agarradas se aprietan fuertes.

Continuará…


	6. Sakura y la llegada de los 7

-¿Es esto… un sueño?..., -se escucha la voz de Sakura mientras los pétalos de las flores de cerezo vuelan al viento arrastrados por una ráfaga, -¿Sakuras…?, ¿oh?, -se detiene cual hubiera estado avanzando al ver un par de figuras dibujarse entre las sombras, -¿personas?

Dos sombras idénticas se paran una detrás de la otra a contraespalda, la silueta de un muchacho de cabellos cortos, -¿quién será?...¿Shaoran?...no…no es él…

La Card Master de Tomoeda yacía dormida en su recámara, movía sus párpados en señal de somnolencia matutina, para unos segundos después abrir los ojos despacio.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

Capítulo 6 "Sakura y el arribo de los 7".

-Parece que descansaste bien anoche Sakura, -la observa Kero mientras la chica de cabellos claros se peina frente al espejo.

-la verdad es que si, -sonríe sin darle mucha importancia a su comentario

-lo decía…porque después de todo te quedaste platicando con ese mocoso hasta casi las 2 de la mañana!!!, -reclama mientras su cabeza se hincha, -ya nadie toma en cuenta que es importante dormir…tuve que estar en el árbol tan tarde…y con el frío…

Sakura se sorprendió por lo que dijo el guardián, -¿es en serio?, -parpadea, -pensé que te ibas a ir donde Tomoyo o algo así Kero…

-El mocoso odioso dijo que "quería hablar contigo un rato", -explica su punto

Sakura exhala un pequeño humito de resignación, -¿qué puedo hacer para compensarte?

-mmm…., -sonríe con malicia

-muy bien, bien, pasaremos por la tienda de la señorita Maki y compraremos los dulces que llegaron por la temporada, ¿te parece?

-¡¡¡Yupi!!!, ¡por eso eres mi Card Master Favorita Sakurita bonita!!!, -vuela a su alrededor, -el hecho le saca una sonrisa a Sakura que analiza divertida el comportamiento de su chibi tigre.

-¿Sabes?, -su tono se postuló más serio, -tuve un extraño sueño… se parecía mucho…a los que tuve cuando llegó Shaoran y lo del juicio final…

-¿eh?, ¿hablas de una premonición?, -se interesa el alado

-pues…a comparar con los otros sueños que tengo y esos en particular podría decirse que si…

-mmm…pues tiene bastante sentido Sakura

-¿mm?

-Pues han estado sucediendo cosas últimamente…desde la aparición de esa otra niña…la tal Kathrina…

-ella es muy poderosa…, -su rostro se torna ligeramente triste.

-¡No!!, ¡esa cara no!!, -vuela hacia ella y la hala de las mejillas para forzarla a sonreir

-¡ahh!, ¡Kero!!, -se lo quita de encima y se soba, -es verdad…disculpa por poner esa cara, -le sonríe, -pero me cuenta imaginar que ella haya sido capaz de sellar los poderes de mi báculo…

-estuve pensando en eso, a decir verdad, -inicia una nueva conversación Kerberos.

-¿pensando?

-si…después de todo, las cartas que eran de Clow…ahora son tuyas Sakura, no necesitamos el poder de Clow o un poder ajeno al tuyo para poder traerlas de vuela, es decir…sí necesitamos energía extra, pero creo que con un conjuro tuyo podríamos regresarlo a la normalidad.

-¿pero a qué te refieres con energía extra?, ¿algo así como lo que hace Kathrina?, ¡ella casi mata a Shaoran!!!, -se indigna con el posible método.

-pensé…que podríamos intentarlo…aunque fuera por una vez…

-no podría someter a nadie a una cosa así…, -recuerda el momento en que Shaoran cayó desmayado al ser drenado de su energía y niega con la cabeza.

-…Sakura…, -la mira entendiendo su respuesta

-no se hable más…, -dijo tomando la pequeña mochila para salir a encontrarse con sus amigos.

-hoy es primero de diciembre, -le sonríe, -vamos a dar un par de vueltas y regreso si? O quieres venir?

-No…, me voy a quedar a pensar un poco más en eso…, pero… ¡¡No se te olviden los dulces te temporada de la tienda!!!!!!, -cambia completamente su expresión.

-jaja claro, nos vemos!, -cierra la puerta.

*********

INGLATERRA

Dentro de la oscuridad de una habitación la plática de 3 personas se escucha a las afueras.

Las luces destilaban hervores de será en los candelabros.

-Tal y como estaba pensando Eriol, los 7 se han comenzado a mover, me pregunto si la Card Master de Japón lo habrá notado, -se escucha la peculiar voz del gato negro con alas de mariposa recostado en el sofá de al lado de la persona a quien le habla.

Un joven de cabellos azules y tez blanca, sus anteojos reflejan el movimiento de las llamas de las velas que tiene en frente.

-A decir verdad Spinel, Sakura no me ha mencionado nada al respecto, pero…tengo el presentimiento de que ellos ya la buscaron.

-¿cuándo dices presentimiento no querrás decir que ya lo sabes Eriol?, -entra en la conversación Rubi Moon. –porque esa chica Kinomoto creo que tiene una de las cartas más codiciadas y seguro la buscan para quitársela.

-Nunca creí que fuera importante hablarle sobre esto a Sakura…, -razona algo molesto consigo mismo el Mago

-Es que nunca creímos posible que esas personas regresarían, -explica Supi para calmarlo

-Tal vez fue obra de la misma dispersión de las cartas Clow, -sugiere la figura alta, de cabellera roja mientras piensa con la mano en el mentón.

-¿por las cartas Clow?, -se pone en 4 patas el gato, -Pero si todas las cartas Clow fueron convertidas a cartas Sakura

-pero cuando eran cartas Clow su poder era tan grande que de seguro llamaron a las demás no?, -defiende su teoría, -después de todo, las demás cartas son sólo copias de las cartas Clow…

-eso tiene mucho sentido…

-¿quieres decir que mientras las Cartas Clow estaban siendo reunidas…?, -empieza a dar la resolución final Spinel

-Las demás cartas…también…, -termina la reencarnación de Clow, -por eso esos 7 Card Masters han despertado.

-vaya si que es algo muy interesante…, -habla Rubi Moon, -entonces Eriol, ¿vamos a ir a Tomoeda?

-creo que eso es lo más razonable…debemos detener esto…

-oye…hablando de otra cosa, -lo mira serio el gato

-dime Spinel

-¿todavía no ha venido la electricidad?

Eriol se limita a sonreir.

********

Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo caminaban por los pasillos de un centro comercial , en medio de la multitud no se veía nada anormal, la excepción de un par de chicos que caminaban uno junto al otro, cada dos pasos empujándose, a unas 4 personas de distancia de los protagonistas.

Llevaban una gorra en su cabeza, el primero con la visera hacia delante y el segundo hacia atrás, ambos de la misma estatura y…rostro…ambos Pelirrojos y ojos verdes.

-¿por qué me estás empujando Haru?!!, -se molesta el de gorra hacia delante

-¡Tú eres el que mete su pie en mi camino!!, ¡es mi derecha!!!, -sigue empujándolo al caminar

-¡te equivocas!!, ¡Es mi izquierda!!, -lo empuja con el hombro para que no le quite su rumbo.

-¡Si sigues así, vamos a perder a la chica de Tomoeda de vista!!!, -se para en seco y le grita el de gorra hacia atrás

-oye…a todo esto Yuhi…¿dónde están?, -mira hacia delante y ve como la mayoría de la gente se ha marchado

-no…de nuevo…, -bajan ambos la mirada con una gran gota sobre sus cabezas.

Mientras tanto Shaoran iba mirando de reojo hacia tras en su camino.

-¿sucede algo Shaoran?, -pregunta la ojiverde tomándole la mano

-¿pasó algo?, -pregunta entonces Tomoyo

-No…no…es que por un momento me pareció que…nada olvídenlo, -les sonríe y siguen su camino.

********

-¿sentiste la presencia Kathrina-sama?, -pregunta ya evidenciando su forma, la figura alada junto a ella, de cabellos cortos azulados y ojos grises, vestimenta negra y las alas de murciélago extendidas tras su espalda.

-sí, era precisamente lo que estaba temiendo, los demás Card Masters se han dado cuenta de nuestras presencias… van a intentar atacar a Sakura antes que nosotros…

-oh…podemos atacarlos nosotros antes y quedarnos con las cartas de los nuevos…, -se escucha maliciosa la voz pequeña de una gata peluda negra y con alitas pequeñitas de murciélago en su espalda al no liberar su verdadera forma aún.

-iniciemos entonces… Llave que guardas el poder del fuego, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kathrina, quien aceptó esta misión contigo…Libérate…, -llama entonces a su báculo una herramienta en forma de llave de cruz con llamitas incandescentes en las esquinas.

Al mismo tiempo que su báculo apareció la escena se dividió en 3, en el triángulo de arriba Sakura y Shaoran suya expresión denota que han sentido la presencia, en el del otro lado, los gemelos Haru y Yuhi de la misma forma y en el último Kathrina que elevando su Báculo lo hace girar en el aire creando una especie de barrera.

Que se forma mientras los héroes corren a máxima velocidad hacia el techo donde se encontraba la rubia.

Continuará…


	7. Sakura y la sugerencia de Tomoyo

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

Capítulo 7 "Sakura y la sugerencia de Tomoyo"

Los ojos de Kathrina están dilatados en blanco, mientras una gota cuelga al lado de su cabeza.

-cualquier cosa me hubiera esperado menos esto…, -comenta mientras parpadea al ver llegar al par de chicos de gorra a la azotea donde ella se encontraba.

-tal parece que ellos también lograron llegar hasta aquí, Kathrina-sama, -le susurra diligente la chica de alas negras a su ama.

-lo que me parece extraño es que en realidad "HAYAN", podido…, -sigue dentro de su asombro Kathrina.

-¡Yaaa!!!, -grita el mayor de los gemelos, cuyo distintivo es su gorra hacia delante, -¡Deja de mirarnos así!!! ¡Bruja!!!

-¿acaso nos estaba mirando raro hermano…?, -se asombra Yuhi y voltea hacia su gemelo y luego hacia Kath.

-¿Saben?, por el momento deberían retirarse, -les corre con la mano cual espantara a un gato, -estoy esperando a alguien importante.

-¡Ja!!, -le apunta con el dedo Yuhi, -eso si lo sé!!, puesto que nosotros estamos en la misma situación, vamos a atacar a la Card Master de Tomoeda!!

-¡Yuhi!!, -le reclama su hermano por contar su plan

-pero tu me dijiste que eso haríamos…, -lo mira sin explicación por su actitud.

-pero bien podríamos aprovechar para atacarla a ella…y de paso quedarnos con su carta, -se secretean, mientras la rubia bosteza.

A todo esto Sakura y su grupo están observando la situación desde detrás de la puerta al haber terminado de subir las escaleras.

-parece que estuvieran discutiendo algo…, -les cuenta la Card Master según ve a través del pequeño orificio que dejaron abierto.

-sólo espero que no sean enemigos que van a aliarse para hacer más daño…más ahora que las cartas Sakura no pueden ser usadas!!!, -se lleva una mano a la frente Tomoyo, -si esto sigue así ya nunca más podré grabar la hermosa figura de Sakura con i cámara de video!!!, -llora a mares con un fondo de nubecitas de lluvia sobre su cabeza.

-no…no digas eso Tomoyo…además, que de alguna u otra forma las cartas volverán a servir, -trata de consolarla Sakura, escena que Shaoran mira con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita al lado de su cabeza.

-¿y te vas a poner mis nuevos trajes?!!, -la mira más calmada y con un leve brillo dentro de sus ojos.

-lo haré Tomoyo…, -responde no muy convencida.

-si es así, podré grabar con más entusiasmo!!

-sii, …ay… Tomoyo…, -suspira un humito de resignación.

-Sakura lo mejor será retirarnos…estoy seguro que son 3 enemigos… y sin Kerberos ni Yue de nuestro lado, no sé como resultará todo esto…, -interrumpe Shaoran para la emoción de Sakura y la intriga de Tomoyo.

-En eso tienes razón Shaoran, pero… si nos vamos…quien sabe que puedan hacer esas personas…, -lo mira dispuesta a quedarse la ojiverde.

-está bien… salgamos, -la mira contagiándose de su decisión y dándoles la mano a ambas para levantarse de las gradas las ayuda y enseguida abre la puerta para hacer acto de aparición ante los seres mágicos de afuera.

-Vaaaya…., -los mira asomarse Kathrina desde su posición.

-Haru-nii-chan, son ellos!!!, -hala a su hermano Yuhi para que vea hacia las escaleras.

Todas las miradas se posan en Shaoran y en las dos chicas que estaban tras de él.

-Se acabó…, -musita la rubia y saca una carta de su bolsillo, cosa que sorprende a Sakura y dilata los ojos de Shaoran y Tomoyo.

-¿una carta?, -pregunta la mejor amiga de Kinomoto.

-¿por qué quieres volver a pelear?!!!, -le reclama Sakura

-¿pelear?, -la mira altiva, -se llamaría pelear si tuviera un oponente con quien hacerlo, pero aquí no lo hay… sólo hay presas…y…mediocres…, -le sonríe grosera.

Es entonces cuando el rugido de un tigre llama la atención de todos, era Kero en su verdadera forma, que llega al frente del campo de batalla.

-¡Kero!!, -lo recibe la dueña.

-Esta vez pude sentir a gran distancia la energía de estos tres…lamento llegar tarde.

-Es verdad, la presencia está por todas partes, -se escucha entonces la voz de Yue detrás de ellos.

-¡Yue!!, -se escucha al unísono

-así que esta vez los guardianes se dignaron a venir, muy bien, demostrémosles quienes se van a quedar con la mayor cantidad de cartas en el juego, -levanta su báculo Kathrina, -¡Muestren su verdadera forma ASA!!, YORU!!, -inmediatamente el cambio de forma se hace evidente, Asa, la gata de abundante pelaje, se transforma en algo parecido a un lobo de nieve sus alas crecen largas y negras, mientras Yoru, quien mostraba una semi transformación ahora revela el crecimiento de su cabello alargado hasta las rodillas y un diamante azul en medio de su frente.

Mientras se dan las transformaciones Shaoran puede sentir un ligero dolor en el pecho que se va incrementando hasta terminar éstas.

-¡¿Shaoran?!!, -lo nota Sakura y pone su mano en la espalda del chico y la otra en el brazo que Li se llevó al pecho.

-¿de qué alarmarse Sakura?, Sabes muy bien que él es mi presa y mientras mis guardianes lo necesiten usarán su energía, tú lo sabías, no veo porque de esa cara, -le recalca sarcástica la dueña de la "presa".

Sakura cierra fuertemente los ojos y aprieta los puños ante el comentario, -¡ahhh!!!, ¡ya basta!!!, ¡Deja a Shaoran en paz!!!

-¡Sakura!, -la detiene el joven castaño tomándola del brazo.

-…pero Shaoran…

-ya basta de tanto parloteo, -se escucha una voz muy ronca y seria proveniente de donde estaban parados los gemelos hace un momento.

Sakura abre grandes los ojos al sentir el poder que provenía de ese lugar, voltea despacio…muy despacio su cabeza temiéndose lo peor, hasta que lo ve…con sus propios ojos…

Yuhi estaba parado sosteniendo un arco entre sus manos y a su lado una extraña figura tomaba el lugar de Haru, un chico de cabellera larga entre rojo y rosa, vestía una especie de túnica celeste larga con una armadura plateada y de su espalda surgían dos alas semi transparentes.

-Pero qué…, -se asombran los presentes.

-a Hikaru no le gusta que lo ignoren…, -explica el chico al lado de quien parece su guardián.

-pero… ¿dónde está el otro mocoso?!, -reúne información el tigre alado de Sakura

-pensé que lo habrías notado Kerberos…

-ese chico…es como yo…, -explica Yue

-¿qué?!, ¿eso quiere decir que posee dos identidades?, -se asombra Sakura, -pero era su hermano…

Algo desconcertada Sakura ve a los dos oponentes frente a ellos con sus báculos en manos y decide intentarlo nuevamente.

-¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella!!, ¡Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura!!, ¡Quien aceptó este pacto contigo!!, ¡LIBÉRATE!!

La llave cayó una vez más al suelo…

-te lo dije, es inútil…, -sigue mortificándola la rubia.

-¡ya cállate!!!, -le gritó entonces Shaoran.

Una flecha cae al suelo junto a los pies del joven chino, quien retrocede al verla congelarse y voltea hacia el agresor.

-¿quién de ustedes es el Card Master?,, -pregunta el joven pelirrojo.

-Ne…Yuhi…la chica es quien trató de liberar la llave…., -le susurra Hikaru.

-Entonces es contra ella con quien debemos luchar…, -sentencia levantando su mano en la dirección de Sakura, inmediatamente Hikaru aparece frente a ella sacando su espada plateada con las decoraciones que hacían juego con la armadura que llevaba puesta.

Pero es interceptado rápidamente por el brazo de pulso de Yue.

Al ver la batalla desatada, Shaoran invoca la magia con su mantra.

-¡Ráfaga de viento!!!, ¡Ven!!!, -la ráfaga envuelve a las dos chicas en una burbuja de aire.

-¡Shaoran!!!, -se sorprenden las dos.

-¡Quédense ahí Sakura, Tomoyo!!, -las deja y corre en dirección de Kathrina.

-¡Shaoran!!!!, -sigue llamándolo Sakura al sentirse impotente por no liberar su báculo estrella, de improvisto se arma de valor y sale del escudo de aire en que Li la había dejado y corre tras él, logrando alcanzarlo halándolo de la camisa por la espalda y abrazándolo intempestivamente juntando sus manos en el pecho del chico, -¡Nooo!!!, ¡Shaoran eras tú el que dijo que lo mejor era irnos!!!, ¡No puedo sólo ver como te vas a pelear y ya!!!

Lo ojos cafesosos como la miel de aquel joven chino se dilataron sorprendidos.

-Sakura…por el momento tú no puedes luchar…no puedes invocar a las cartas…, -responde sin verla y sintiendo su cabeza apoyada sobre su espalda. –Y no podemos sólo detenernos en medio del combate…

-Las palabras de Shaoran son las más acertadas Card Master of the Clow…, -se integra a la conversación Kathrina, quien ha bajado del tanque de agua donde se encontraba parada hasta estar junto a los protagonistas.

El sonido del taconeo de las herraduras de un caballo, llama la atención de los 3 en cuestión, proveniente del centro de la azotea y acercándose a ellos.

-¡Cuidado Sakura!!!!!, -se escucha el grito de advertencia del tigre alado, pero la joven ya ha caído en el embrujo de aquel ser…

Majestuoso, como si su cabellera estuviera adornada con miles de diamante en polvo, se reflejaba contra la luz del sol, un caballo blanco de cabellera rubia, con un par de enormes alas de plumas que brotaban de su lomo.

-¿un pegaso…?, -lo mira intrigada la Card Master de Tomoeda.

-al fin…, -se escucha al voz de la persona que venía caminando a su lado, un chico de cabello gris y ojos morados, extiende la mano en forma imperante, -entrégame la carta.

-¿otro más?!!, -el seño de Shaoran se frunce nervioso.

-a decir verdad…no esperaba que un par de perdedores como ustedes hubieran llegado antes…, -sigue la conversación dirigiéndose a Kathrina.

-Pareciera que todos ellos se conocen…, -Piensa Tomoyo que seguía dentro de la magia de Shaoran.

-eso te dice quien es el perdedor aquí Arthur…, -le reta la rubia

-esto se pone mal…contándolos a todos…son 3 enemigos con sus guardianes…por sus actitudes y poderes todos son Card Masters…, -los mira a cada uno Shaoran, en total son 7 contra 5…, pero de esos…5…ni Sakura ni Tomoyo pueden hacer algo…, -cierra los ojos tratando de hallar una solución el joven Li.

-El tener una mirada angustiada es sólo muestra de debilidad, -lo mira a los ojos el recién llegado peligris, -puedo sentir una cantidad considerable de poder mágico…pero…espera…, -se sonríe, -tú eres una presa…

Shaoran apretó los dientes ante el comentario.

-Es decir que la Card Master es una de esas chiquillas…, -voltea diligente hacia Tomoyo, al verla sus ojos se dilataron temblorosos y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, -imposible…, -se lleva la mano al pecho angustiado por tal sentimiento, -aún así…no sentí magia alguna dentro de ella…, lo que quiere decir…, -regresa su mirada a la chica detrás de Shaoran, -es ella…, ¡tú!!, ¡entrégame la carta esperanza ahora!!!

-¿mi carta esperanza?, -se extraña Sakura y el recuerdo de la carta cuya figura es la carta del vació con el corazón alado en sus manos viene a su mente.

-¡dios del trueno!! ¡Ven!!!, -invoca Shaoran con su espada y el trueno en forma de dragón se dispara en contra de Arthur, pero el pegaso vuela rápidamente delante de su amo y con una barrera de energía lo libra, pero Sakura y Shaoran aprovecharon la distracción para correr hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo, dejándola nuevamente dentro de la burbuja Shaoran se pone en defensa.

Kero y Yue vuelan y aterrizan a su lado.

Desde dentro, los verdes ojos de la flor de cerezo se empezaron a inundar en lágrimas, que poco a poco se fueron deslizando desde su lagrimal y recorrían silenciosas su camino marcando sus mejillas con empedrados de diamante resplandeciente, que una vez en la orilla de su mentón se desprendían como gotas de lluvia hacia el piso.

Ante ella, tres de sus seres más amados en el mundo estaban recibiendo una paliza por su culpa…

-si…yo…le hubiera hecho caso a Shaoran…, -aprieta las manos en puño contra su pecho.

-Sakura…, -la llama su amiga a quien voltea a ver

-Tomoyo…

-Me dijiste…que Kero te dijo que había una forma de regresar…el báculo a la normalidad no?

Sakura se limita a asentir, -pero Tomoyo…esa forma no es viable…olvídate de eso…

-¿cuál era la forma Sakura?, si yo pudiera ayudar en algo… ¡por favor dímelo!!, ¡te lo pido Sakura!!, déjame ayudar…Shaoran-kun…Yue-san y Kero… están haciendo lo que pueden, pero si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…

-Tomoyo…la única forma…es que el báculo y las cartas…se adueñen de una presa…tal y como lo hizo Kathrina con Shaoran…es por eso que no podemos hacer nada…, -cierra sus ojos y las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

-Sakura…, -toma una de sus manos entre las suyas la Daidouji, -déjame hacerlo…

Los ojos de Sakura se abren enormes al escucharla, enseguida su cabeza se ladea en forma negativa.

-¡Mocoso!!!!, -se escucha el estruendo del grito de Kero, no es por el hecho que Kero gritara…no es por el hecho que la perturbara…era por lo que había mencionado…el adjetivo con el que el peluche de alas blancas llamaba a esa persona…sintió como su corazón se agitó al escucharlo, dirigió su perturbada mirada hacia ellos.

El chico había sido barrido hasta el otro lado del lugar y como señal de su deslizamiento el sueño teñido de manchas carmesí ante él.

La barrera de aire que las envolvía a ella y a su amiga se disipó del mismo modo en que las envolvió, haciéndolo volar sus cabellos con el aire que emanaba.

-Sakura…, -le habla Tomoyo recordándole su ofrecimiento.

Dominada por sus emociones no lo duda y se acerca a su amiga tomándola del rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla, provocándole un leve escalofrío a la chica de cabellos negros.

Voltea hacia el frente y saca su llave estrella.

-¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella; muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura!!!, ¡Quien aceptó este pacto contigo!!...¡LIBÉRATE!!!!!!, ante ella la llave se transforma en báculo y lo toma entre sus manos haciendo un leve movimiento de equilibrio.

-¡imposible!!!, -se asombra Kathrina.

-¡Cubre con tus ramas y elabora una presa de hielo!!!, ¡ARBOL!! ¡HIELO!!, -enseguida las dos cartas vuelan sobre el lugar inundando todo con la vegetación de árbol, mientras el pez de hielo congelaba las ramas a su paso, encerrando a los Card Masters dentro de ella en unos segundos.

Tomoyo se limita a sonreír un poco al ver la escena, aunque puede sentir las consecuencias de sus actos al notar su vista un poco borrosa.

**********

La respiración de Shaoran era bastante agitada, yacía recostado en la cama rosa nuevamente, a su lado un recipiente con agua fría, donde había sido remojada la compresa que tiene en la frente y un tanto más allá varias gasas bañadas en sangre.

-esto no me gusta nada…, -está afligida Sakura ante el chico venido de Hong Kong. -¿y tu Tomoyo?, ¿te encuentras bien?, -voltea entonces hacia su amiga

-descuida Sakura…estoy bien, lo que más me preocupa ahora es el estado en que se encuentra Shaoran…no sólo lo hirieron sino que esa bruja de cabellos rubios usó su energía de nuevo…

Ante el comentario Sakura agachó la mirada, de cierta forma ella había actuado igual que Kathrina.

-escúchame Sakura…tú no debes preocuparte por eso…yo estoy bien, yo…no peleo como ustedes…por eso me hace feliz serte útil aunque sea en algo como esto…

-Tomoyo…

Los pasos rápidos y rudos subiendo las escaleras evidencian la presencia de alguien.

-¡Sakura!!!, -es escucha la voz de Touya

-¡es mi hermano!!, -se levanta a abrir la puerta

-¡Yuki me explicó lo que sucedió!, -entra de golpe a la habitación, seguido de Yukito.

-fue lo más rápido que pude hacer para encontrarlo Sakura.

-Gracias…Yukito…se apena un poco por la situación y regresa su mirada hacia el rostro inconsciente de Shaoran, quien es examinado por Touya.

-Mocoso…, hey ¡Mocoso!!, -lo mueve sin tener éxito en su intento de hacerlo reaccionar, le toma de la muñeca para sentir su pulso, al hacerlo frunce el seño molesto por lo que se dispone a cargarlo.

-¿qué sucede hermano?, ¿está muy mal?, -pregunta al ver que ya lo tiene entre sus brazos.

-Sakura si no nos vamos ya este mocoso se va a morir aquí mismo.

Sus palabras preocuparon de sobremanera a Sakura, quien no pudo controlar sus lágrimas.

-tranquila Sakura, ya verás que todo estará bien…, -la mira compasivo Yukito.

La chica se limita a asentir y cierra la puerta de la habitación cuando salen todos.

*********

Kero había adoptado la forma de muñeco y estaba tieso junto a Sakura en la sala de espera del hospital.

-Espero que el mocoso se ponga bien porque sino sería un problema…, -se encuentra pensando, cuando de repente una gota de sudor y un par de rayas salen al lado de su cabeza, -¿qué…qué es este olor…tal delicioso…?, -empieza a sudar y sudar de la angustia por no poder moverse e ir a investigar. -¿qué es?, ¿qué es?!!, ¿QUE ES?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuará….

Hola!, quería darles las gracias por el seguimiento que le están dando a este fanfic, es mi primer fanfic de CCSakura, mi serie favorita del mundo xD, espero esté siendo de su agrado, he notado como suben las visitas y por eso estoy muy agradecida n_n

Pero me gustaría que dejaras tu comentario, el saber que piensas es algo muy importante para mí.

Gracias por todo!

Matta ne!!


	8. Sakura y la decisión de Shaoran

-Su estado no es de gravedad, la herida en su espalda hizo que perdiera mucha sangre, pero logramos estabilizarlo con una transfusión, por el momento debe tener mucho reposo, -les informa el doctor a los presentes; el señor Wei, Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya y Sakura quien apretaba contra su pecho una frazada que había traído desde su casa.

-Doctor…disculpe, -llama la atención del sujeto de bata blanca.

-¿si?, ¿qué sucede?, -la mira gentil

-a él…a Shaoran no le gusta estar en el frío…en realidad no sé como serán las habitaciones de los hospitales con respecto a eso, pero este clima está…

Es interrumpida por la sonrisa de comprensión del galeno, -no te preocupes por eso, todos nuestros pacientes están debidamente abrigados, pero es un lindo gesto de tu parte.

Sakura se siente un poco nerviosa y baja la mirada mientras ésta se le hace agua.

-ya monstruo…, -le pone la mano en la cabeza su hermano, -ese chiquillo es fuerte ya oíste lo que dijo el doctor.

-¿cuándo podremos pasar a verlo?, -pregunta Yukito

-pueden verlo ya, pero uno a la vez y por pocos minutos, les dije que tiene que descansar.

-en ese caso que pase mi hermana para que ya quite esa cara de…, -la mira maligno Touya

-¡Touya!, -le regaña Yukito

-jaja, como sea…

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

Capítulo 8 "Sakura y la decisión de Shaoran"

Sakura, guiada por una enfermera abre la puerta de la habitación, en aquel hospital, aquella que jamás hubiera querido abrir…no es esas circunstancias.

Al fijar su mirada en el interior, sus pupilas se dilataron, nunca había visto algo como eso, varios tubos se deslizaban desde bolsitas con líquido colgando por encima de la cama y de aparatos que emitían sonidos extraños…a desembocar en el delicado cuerpo de la persona que estaba tendida sobre la cama.

Da un par de pasos para acercarse más y entonces puede reconocerlo.

El chico de cabellos castaños suaves como la seda, estaba recostado de lado sobre la cama para no abrir su herida, se notaba tranquilo, ya que su sueño no era perturbador como el que tenía antes de llegar al hospital, al recibir el oxígeno de los tubos en forma de bigotera que yacían bajo su nariz. Sus párpados cubrían sus hermosos ojos dulces y su boca; a los ojos de Sakura, muy pálida lo mismo que su tez.

En unos segundos llega a su lado y lo observa más de cerca, tratando de ponerle una mano encima, pero no encuentra la manera, ver a su amado en esa situación es agobiante, más cuando asegura es por su culpa, por lo que después de varios intentos de colocar su mano sobre su mejilla, su brazo y pierna izquierdos, desiste y arruga ambas manos en puños, triste baja la cabeza ante él y la apoya en cama, en donde ve a su lado la mano libre del joven, la cual delicadamente toma entre las suyas al reincorporarse.

-Shaoran…no…no era mi intención…yo…tenía que haberte hecho caso…, pero…en ese momento realmente lo pensé de esa forma…ahora me doy cuenta lo mal que estaba…pero realmente no pensé que las cosas acabarían así…, -se lleva la mano de Shaoran que tiene entre las suyas hacia su boca y le da un pequeño beso bañado en lágrimas.

-tú…eres una chica… muy comprometida…, -le dice aún con los ojos cerrados el joven chino.

-¿Shaoran…?, -se asombra por haber escuchado su voz

-jamás…te recrimines por las decisiones que tomes…

-pero…, -se detiene un momento, -si esas decisiones van a lastimar a alguien…no valen la pena…, más si esa persona, es alguien tan querido para mí…es algo que no puedo soportar…, -explica mientras sus lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas llegando a la mano de Shaoran.

-pero…siempre es importante confiar…en que lo que uno mismo hace…estará bien… y tú…lo haces…, -dirige su mirada hacia la de ella, -y eso…Sakura…me encanta de ti…

-¿cómo puedes decir eso?, no después de…

-ya no sigas…, -cierra los ojos en un instante por el cansancio, pero vuelve a abrirlos para continuar la plática, -lo que sucedió…no fue tu culpa…en todo caso…fue mía…

-no…, -lo mira intrigada

-cuando alguien se lastima…la única persona culpable, es quien se lastima…por no tener cuidado…

-Pero en este caso eso no aplica…, ¡Tu siempre eres muy precavido!, -dice aún culpable.

-oye…

La chica de cabellos claros lo mira atenta a su llamado.

-ya no llores…estaré bien…

Por la petición, Sakura se limpia las lágrimas y trata de sonreírle.

Shaoran entrecierra los ojos, al notar la sonrisa de Sakura trata de abrirlos para ella, -así está mejor…

Por un instante, Sakura logra ver un pequeño reflejo azul en el ojo derecho de Shaoran, lo que le llama la atención, pero al fijarse nuevamente ya no estaba.

-ahora…voy a dejarte descansar…la enfermera me permitió entrar por unos minutos.

-pero me alegró, -le sonríe el joven Li

-¿te alegró?

-que lo primero que vi al despertar fue tu hermoso rostro Sakura…

Sakura le sonríe aún con las lagunas verdes ocupando el lugar de sus iris.

**********

Sakura camina de regreso hacia la sala de espera, su semblante lucía mucho más calmado, cosa que cambió en unos segundos, cuando su rostro se llenó de sorpresa, algo inesperado había sucedido.

-¡Pero si es Eriol!!, -corre a su encuentro.

-Hola Sakura, -llega con ella el muchacho de cabellos azules, -tan hermosa como siempre, -le sonríe

-eh…gracias…, -se apena un poco, -pero…¿qué haces aquí Eriol?, perdona que pregunte así…se escuchó feo, -se apena un poco

-para nada pequeña Sakura, la verdad es que vine, por algo que nos concierne a todos…pero me da lástima que…llegue tarde…, -baja la mirada dándole a entender que hablaba de lo que sucedió con Shaoran y los Card Masters.

Lo que sorprendió aún más a Sakura.

-¿estabas enterado?

-Soy…la reencarnación del mago Clow…, -le responde obvio y con una sonrisa.

-¡eh??, ¡es verdad!, perdona mi tonto comentario, -exhala humito de resignación.

-¿cómo se encuentra Li?, me dijeron que eras tú la única que pudo verlo

-¿eh?, si…Shaoran ya despertó…

-me da mucho gusto escucharlo

-a mi también me da mucha alegría, -comenta Tomoyo entrando en la conversación.

-por cierto, ¿dónde están mi hermano y Yukito?, -voltea por toda la sala de espera sin verlos

-ellos se fueron a comprar algo de beber, -informa Tomoyo, -y el siguiente en pasar a ver a Shaoran fue el señor Wei.

-ya veo…

-pero…cuando aún estábamos esperando…el señor Wei…tuvo que avisarle a tu suegra, -sigue su reporte la pelinegra.

-¿mi suegra?, -se extraña por el adjetivo.

-hablo de la madre de Shaoran, -explica en un tono de gracia.

-¡Ohhh!, -se pone más roja que un tomate la Card Master de Tomoeda, -¿y qué dijo la señora Li?

-parece que se preocupó mucho, pero cuando el Señor Wei le explicó como habían sido las cosas, se tranquilizó.

-sí…después de todo ella, tuvo que acceder a la petición de Shaoran de quedarse en Tomoeda…eso me apena mucho con ella…, -se encoge de hombros aún roja la chica Kinomoto, -no sé como se sentirá…

-Pero Shaoran va a verlos cada vacación, además, es mejor para él estar en un lugar donde pueda practicar su magia, -sigue Tomoyo

-¡pero ese lugar sería Hong Kong!, -llora a mares la ojiverde

-la verdad no creo que la señora Li se moleste Sakura, -le sonríe Eriol.

-si…ella es una persona muy gentil, -sonríe recordándola la Card Master

********

-Ahora que Sakura entró a ver al mocoso, puedo investigar…, -vuela por las afueras del hospital Kero.

-Era demasiado obvio, -se escucha la vocecilla de Spinel.

-¿ah?!!!, -lo ve entre los árboles el alado de pelaje dorado.

-¡Imposible!!!, ¡pero si eres tú Supi!!!, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? Y…¿por qué huele tan delicioso a tu alrededor?, -su semblante de sorpresa cambió rápidamente por el de glotón.

-Pues vinimos a trabajar…parece que Eriol detectó algunas presencias indeseables por aquí.

-¿Eriol está aquí?!

-sii….y…me pidió que te diera esto, -mueve ambas cejas en señal de genialidad, mostrándole unos postres tras de él.

-¿ohhhh?!!!!!!, pastel, pastel, pastel, pastel!!!!!!, -enloquece como de costumbre el guardián.

-sii…pastel…, -sonríe Macabro el gato negro.

*********

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

RUTA CAMINO AL HOSPITAL

-Me alegra tanto que Shaoran ya esté tan bien, -camina con una canasta con fruta entre los brazos Sakura, junto a Tomoyo y Eriol.

-sí, a mi también me da mucho gusto, -sigue la conversación Hiragizawa.

-lo que me pregunto…es ¿qué pensará Shaoran de toda esta situación…?, -les habla Tomoyo con la mano en el mentón en señal de cuestionante.

-yo creo saber lo que Li dirá…, -reflexiona con semblante pensativo, -pero será mejor esperar a escucharlo de él mismo, -termina su intervención Eriol

-¿lo que Shaoran dirá…?, -piensa también Sakura.

-después de todo estaremos todos juntos para hablar de los Card Masters…las ideas de todos harán un consumado, no te preocupes por eso Sakura, -le sonríe Eriol.

Escena seguida, se encuentran todos frente a la cama de Li en el hospital, los ojos de Sakura tiemblan ante lo que ha dicho.

-¿qué estás diciendo?, -lo mira incrédula

Shaoran se limita a voltear hacia Eriol. -¿Hiragizawa?, -lo mira expectante

-por mí…no hay problema alguno Li, al contrario, -le sonríe

-¿qué quieres decir con que vas a irte con Eriol?!!, -acerca a él Kinomoto.

-Sakura…no habrá nada de malo…y es algo que necesito hacer, -la mira confiado en su decisión.

-si Shaoran…eso lo entiendo…pero el doctor te mandó reposo absoluto…tu herida…, -lo mira sin poder explicarse

-Las heridas sanan Sakura… pero seguirán apareciendo si mi poder de magia no sube…yo soy un descendiente de Clow, lo más seguro es que si entreno con Hiragizawa aprenda algo…, después de todo…no fui capaz ni de protegerte contra esos…en verdad…, -abre grandes los ojos ante su propio comentario, -aún no me han dicho como fue que salieron de ahí… ¿qué sucedió luego de que me desmayara?, -la mira expectante.

Sakura se siente acorralada tras la pregunta, sabía que debería responderla en algún momento, pero ahora…precisamente ahora….

Tomoyo le pone la mano en el hombro a su amiga en señal de permiso.

-la llave…pude volver a liberar la llave…, -dice sin verlo a los ojos.

-¿por qué me hablas así?, ¿qué sucede?, ¿no es algo bueno que la llave regresara a la normalidad?, -se extraña el chico castaño.

-Li…lo que sucede es que Sakura hizo lo mismo que te hicieron a ti…, -lo mira serio Eriol.

-¡Eriol!, ,¿acaso tu lo sabías?!!, -se asombra Sakura.

-yo puedo ver la magia dentro de ustedes… y lo noté enseguida…, -arruga el seño al ver a Shaoran y notar el mismo reflejo azul que vió Sakura hace dos días en su ojo derecho, pero sin borrarse ante la presencia de Eriol, permanecía como gota de aceite sobre agua.

Extrañamente Shaoran se llevó la mano al ojo, al sentir una molestia luego de la visión de Eriol hacia él.

-¿lo mismo que me hicieron a mi?, -la mira incrédulo Shaoran luego de dejar de tocarse el ojo.

-para poder liberar la llave…y salir de ahí antes que nos mataran a todos…invoqué la energía de una presa…, -explica apenada y bajando la cabeza.

Shaoran ha quedado atónito ante lo que dijo.

-¿Qué tú qué?!!!, -se exalta, -pero Sakura…, ¿quién?, ¿Kerberos?, ¿Yue? Ó…, -voltea entonces hacia Tomoyo, topándose con su mirada y sonrisa amables, las cuales le asienten ante su pregunta.

-…Tomoyo…

-no había otra opción…, -se disculpa Sakura

-yo le dije a Sakura que lo hiciera…, -explica Daidouji.

-aún así…, ustedes no tienen idea…, -cierra los ojos al recordarse a él mismo desmayarse por la falta de energía, -¡lo que hiciste fue una estupidez!!!, -le gritó brusco y al ver la reacción de admiración de Sakura al ver como le había hablado se siente un poco culpable pero no lo demuestra.

Eriol se dirige hacia la puerta y abre de golpe, dejando caer contra el piso a la persona que escuchaba tras de ella. Quien se levanta de rapidísimo y mueve los brazos en señal de negación.

-¡No es que yo estuviera escuchando la conversación, porque no es algo que a mi me llamara la atención hacer, es más yo pasando iba, ustedes puedes seguir hablando, el hecho que yo tuviera mi oreja tras la puerta no quiere decir nada, no es que me interesara de sobremanera lo que están diciendo y por eso no halla tocado para entrar e interrumpir!!, -sigue negando con las manos.

-Meilin…, -la reconoce Shaoran y le sonríe.

-¡ohh!!, ¡Shaoran!!, -saluda con la mano desde lejos.

-Pasa Meilin a fin de cuentas ya escuchaste todo no?, -le invita el chico sentado sobre la cama.

-jeje…¿cómo están… Daidouji, Kinomoto…e…?, -mira entonces hacia Eriol sin reconocerlo.

-es verdad, tu no conoces a Hiragizawa…, Eriol Hiragizama, mi prima Meilin…, -los presenta no muy animado.

-mucho gusto señorita, -le sonríe Eriol

Meilin no puede evitar sonrojarse por lo cortés que ha sido el joven.

-por cierto Shaoran…vine porque tu mamá me dijo que estabas herido…y todas tus hermanas estaban como locas, -va bajando la cabeza a cada uno de estos comentarios, -no puedo negar que yo también me preocupé mucho, por lo que tomé el primer vuelo que salió para acá, -le sonríe.

-si…pero Meilin, no debes preocuparte, es más, mañana me iré del hospital

-¿ah?!!, ¿pero si acabo de preguntar y me dijeron que aún no te dan de alta?, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer…Shaoran…?, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto

-Tenemos pensado ir a entrenar un poco… ¿quieres venir con nosotros señorita Meilin?, -pregunta Eriol

-¿ah?, ¿entrenar?, espera… ¿me estás invitando?!!, -se sorprende

-¡Hiragizawa!!, -le reclama Shaoran

-¿qué les parece si discutimos los términos afuera?, -sugiere Tomoyo, prácticamente obligándolos a desalojar la habitación.

Shaoran ha quedado en blanco por la rapidez con que Tomoyo se deshizo del gentío.

A excepción de Sakura quien yacía aún a su lado.

-Shaoran…, -lo mira aún triste

- por favor discúlpame…no era mi intención hablarte así…, -la mira apenado, -pero…debes comprender que lo que hiciste no está bien…por Tomoyo…

-lo sé…yo…le dije a Tomoyo que nunca volvería a hacerlo…pero ella, me respondió con estas palabras… "yo…nunca puedo hacer nada por ustedes…y si aunque sea puedo ser útil en esto…seré muy feliz", es por Tomoyo…si de mi dependiera no lo sé…creo que jamás lo hubiera hecho…sentí…como la vez que me dijo que si su ser querido era feliz…ella lo sería…Tomoyo…tiene un gran sentimiento por dentro…

Shaoran pone su mano en la mejilla de la una vez Card Captor y hace que dirija su mirada hacia él, quien la mira tierno.

Al notarlo, Sakura cierra los ojos y lo abraza.

-¡ough!, -se escuchó un leve quejido por lo que se separó.

-perdón…te abrazaste justo de mi herida…, entrecierra un ojo por el mismo dolor.

-discúlpame…, -lo mira triste

-¿pero qué dices?, si no fue para tanto…

-no hablo de eso…bueno…si, pero…discúlpame por todo…

Shaoran se limita a ladear su cabeza mientras cierra los ojos en el pequeño recorrido que hasta sus labios para besarla, cosa que corresponde la chica Kinomoto.

Continuará…

Avance:

El día de hoy empieza el arduo entrenamiento al que se somete Shaoran bajo la tutela de Eriol, mientras Kero, me da una respuesta por lo que vi reflejado en el ojo de Shaoran el otro día, es hora de usar las cartas Sakura nuevamente.

No te pierdas el próximo capítulo "Sakura y la extraña adivinación", para que juntos podamos gritar, ¡Libérate!!

*******

Hola!!, pues ahí quedó el octavo capi, espero les guste como va la historia, gracias por seguir capi a capi este fic, sólo pido que me dejen un RR xd, es muy importante para mí, saber lo que ustedes piensan n_n

Cuídense!!

Matta ne!!


	9. Sakura y una adivinación extraña

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

Capítulo 8 "Sakura y una extraña adivinación"

Sakura se había quedado esa noche en el hospital, después de todo, la compañía y una buena alimentación eran para la pareja dos ingredientes importantes para cualquier recuperación.

La castaña está recostando su cabeza contra el colchón, mientras toma la mano derecha de Shaoran entre las suyas. El chico mantenía la misma posición que tuvo desde el principio, por lo que se había quedado dormido viendo en la dirección en que estaba Sakura, a su lado.

A hurtadillas Tomoyo, sale de la habitación, al abrir la puerta, la luz se filtra desde afuera y alumbra el rostro de Sakura por un segundo. Al salir cierra la puerta suavemente para no hacer ruido, regresando el estado de la luz a nulo dentro de aquel apartado del nosocomio.

-¿pasó algo Daidouji?, -se para Meilin para recibirla desde la sala de espera.

-No, no es nada Meilin, pero ambos se quedaron dormidos, creo que por ahora estamos de sobra, -sonríe la ojiazul, -lo que podemos hacer es irnos a descansar y luego volver mañana por la mañana te parece?

-¿lo crees?

-si me permite decirle, señorita Meilin, creo que se señorita Tomoyo tiene razón, -sugiere Wei, -claro, si es que van a su casa señorita, -mira a Tomoyo en busca de respuestas el hombre.

-si señor Wei, -contesta cordial, -esa era la intención.

-es que yo no puedo moverme de este lugar, debo vigilar por el joven Shaoran, -explica mientras mantiene su sonrisa habitual.

-muy bien, entonces acepto tu invitación, -sonríe Meilin cerrando el trato y tomando su maleta.

********

La voz de Sakura se escucha en medio de la oscuridad.

-_¿por qué?...este lugar…me llena de este sentimiento…es como si, un profundo dolor…me…destruyera por dentro…sino…es más que oscuridad…la oscuridad pone tristes a las personas…_

_-no…no es la oscuridad…es…_

Sakura que estaba hasta ese momento con sus ojos cerrados, los abre lentamente, mientras su transparente figura se difumina entre los colores negros y grisáceos que cubrían el lugar.

_-yo…sostenía su mano…era tan…cálida…, ¿su mano?, ¿yo sostenía su mano?..._

La figura de Shaoran se dibuja frente a ella en medio de la misma oscuridad. La silueta del joven chino era rellenada por matices de colores verdes y morados que cambiaban de dirección cual estuvieran vivos.

_-sí…sin duda esa mano cálida, -_lleva ambas manos hacia su pecho como recordara el momento y la sensación, -_es la mano de Shaoran…_

La Sakura de la realidad, apretaba cada vez con más fuerza la mano del castaño mientras duerme.

_-Shaoran me dijo…que mientras yo pensara…que hacía lo correcto…y me esforzara por eso…todo estaría bien…, pero…si creo en lo que dijo…¿por qué ahora…no puedo…tocarlo?, -_las lágrimas empiezan a perfilarse en las comisuras de sus ojos, mientras estira el brazo tratando de alcanzarlo.

Para su sorpresa la sombra con forma de Shaoran que ha aparecido frente a ella, se acerca y actuando como Shaoran, con sus mismos movimientos e incluso el sentimiento de paz que transmitía al corazón de Sakura. Coloca su mano en la mejilla de la ojiverde.

-_yo…yo te amo demasiado…tanto…que he dejado de dudar…en lo que podría o no ser…confiando en que lo que dices es la verdad…admirando todas esas cualidades…que te hacen tan firme…, -lo mira mientras sus verdes ojos tiemblan._

_-y la verdad…es que hoy…mi corazón dice que te fallé…, -un par de lágrimas se le desprenden._

Con esta última frase la chica despertó.

Estaba siendo movida suavemente por el joven chino quien había despertado minutos antes al sentir el fuerte apretón de manos que le era asignado por su pequeña novia.

-¿Sakura?, ¿estás bien?, -pregunta notablemente preocupado.

Con el reflejo de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por las mejillas de la Card Master parecían un pequeño hilo de brillantes diamantes.

-…Shaoran…, yo…, -lo mira sin saber que decir o haber decidido siquiera contarle lo que soñó.

-¿fue…un sueño muy triste?, -pregunta con mirada tierna, llevándose sus lágrimas entre sus dedos al pasarlos por el rostro de la joven.

-yo…no podría soportar que algo te pasara…o…perderte…por algo…, -responde provocando sorpresa en el joven, que se refleja en la dilatación de sus pupilas y una ligera abertura de su boca.

-¿por qué dices eso así de la nada?, -se extraña y busca su mirada.

-no…no es nada, -dice mientras ella misma termina de secar sus lágrimas con sus manos y seguidamente se acerca a él para abrazarlo. Shaoran puede sólo recibirla y devolverle el gesto, pero su rostro aún luce extrañado, mientras el de Sakura demuestra que lo que se encuentra entre sus brazos ahora es lo más valioso del mundo para ella.

Shaoran termina por cerrar los ojos mientras se encuentra entre los brazos de la Card Master de Tomoeda.

*********

La mañana había amanecido despejada, a pesar de la época los copos de nieve habían cesado, al menos por ese día. Ocasión perfecta para que unos amigos visitaran al enfermo, o… para que enfermaran al amigo?

-la verdad es que todos andan murmurando de toda clase de cosas en la escuela, -informa Chiharu, quien está acompañada de Rika, Naoko y Yamasaki.

-sí, disculpen por no haberles avisado antes, pero fue una situación un tanto difícil, -se disculpa Sakura, quien sentada al lado de la cama de Shaoran habla atenta con sus amistades.

-Pero dime Li, ¿en verdad te encuentras bien ya?, -pregunta el chico alto quien mantiene casi todo el tiempo sus ojos cerrados.

-sí, aunque voy a ausentarme un tiempo de la escuela…

-¡lo sabía!, -alza su pulgar Yamasaki

-¿qué?, -se interesan todos, Tomoyo quien entra recién a la habitación al ver la escena se sonríe un poco.

De inmediato el chico alza su dedo índice para relatar una de sus historias.

-¿Sabían que en la antigüedad, una persona que sufría un accidente era contaminado con la "mala suerte", por lo que al recuperarse debía viajar solo a una montaña abandonada y vivir como ermitaño durante 5 años, para que la "mala suerte", que se había desatado por su accidente desapareciera?, tal parece que la familia de Li, es seguidora de las antiguas costumbres y para librarnos a todos él eligió el camino de la soledad, -lo mira sonriente, mientras Sakura y Shaoran lo miran con una mancha azul de terror bajo sus ojos.

-eso… ¿es cierto…?, -pregunta asustado Shaoran

-no…no tenía idea…, -sigue Sakura

-¡Yamasaki!!!, ¡hasta cuando piensas seguir con todas esas mentiras??!!!, ¡por primera vez creí que ibas a decir algo serio!!!!, -le hala la oreja Chiharu.

-¿era mentira?, -alegra su rostro Sakura

-eso…yo lo sabía desde un principio…, -mira para otro lado Shaoran.

-perdona que hayamos venido así de repente, pero ya debemos irnos, para que este chico no siga con sus historias, -busca su bolso la castaña.

-a mi también me hubiera gustado contar alguna, pero otro día será, -les hace reverencia Naoko con sus lentes empañados, provocando que la boca de Sakura se mueva nerviosa.

-descuida Naoko….

-yo por mi parte les traje estas porciones de pastel, espero les guste, -le pasa la cajita Rika.

-Gracias, -le sonríe Sakura.

-Yamasaki, Mihara, Jaragizawa, Sasaki…, -los llama Shaoran ante la sorpresa de las chicas con las cuales casi nunca cruzaba palabra, -gracias por venir, -sonríe.

-No…no hay cuidado, recupérate pronto, -se despiden y salen de la habitación.

Shaoran suspira humito de resignación.

-oye Shaoran, venía a decirte que Eriol está afuera y quiere hablar con Sakura y contigo, -informa Tomoyo.

-dile que entre por favor Tomoyo, -responde el castaño.

A los pocos segundos Eriol, Meilin y Tomoyo entraron en la habitación y tomaron asiento.

-Pues ya tengo todos los preparativos terminados Li, -le informa el joven de anteojos.

-¿eso quiere decir que sigue en pie lo del entrenamiento?, -pregunta Sakura interesándose.

-a decir verdad me puse en contacto con más de una persona para ese propósito, y nos iremos a Hong Kong, -sentencia sin dar lugar a negocio.

-¿Hong Kong?, pero si nos vamos esos Card Masters que quedan aquí van a hacer de las suyas por todo el lugar…, -se preocupa la ojiverde

-Tocando ese punto Sakura…también trabajé al respecto y confirmé mis sospechas, -habla Eriol mientras todos lo escuchan atentos, -Los Card Masters que vinieron a Japón son los dueños de las cartas que necesitan una presa, eso es algo que ustedes ya sabían, pero lo que no…es cual era el motivo, dentro de cada uno de los juegos de cartas de esas personas…incluyéndote Sakura, hay una carta muy especial, que es la primera carta creada por sus sentimientos, esa carta, es la más valiosa porque fue creada con la magia pura de un mago, si…una persona puede encontrar todas esas cartas…en total 8…y las convierte en suyas…tendría un poder increíble…, incluso podría dejar de utilizar una presa como método de subsistencia.

-entonces ellos vinieron aquí…¿por mi carta de la esperanza?, -se denota en su rostro cierta perturbación.

-así es…y para capturar las de los otros 7…pero al hacerlo, la forma de batalla es pelear dentro de una zona vórtice, como lo hizo Kathrina la otra vez en la sima del edificio del centro comercial.

-es verdad…había una extraña energía en los alrededores…., -analiza la Card Master

-Según me mencionaba Eriol allá afuera, usando su magia pudo descubrir las identidades de esos sujetos, -informa Meilin.

-¿es eso cierto?, -pregunta Shaoran

-sí, vienen de todas partes del mundo…y los nombres de sus cartas…la mayoría representan valores abstractos…como el de la esperanza, creo que tengo la lista que hice por aquí, -busca en su bolsillo, sacando un papel que le pasa al joven chino.

1-Kathrina, Inglaterra, carta de la EQUIDAD

2-Yuhi, Japón, carta del HONOR

3-Arthur, Inglaterra, carta de la AMISTAD

4-Momoko, Japón, carta de la JUSTICIA

5-Jade, Inglaterra, carta de la ABNEGACIÓN

6-Sumei, China, carta de la LEALTAD

7-Louise, Inglaterra, carta del SACRIFICIO

8-Sakura, Japón, carta de la ESPERANZA

-según esto…las tres naciones representadas son China, Inglaterra y Japón…justo los tres países en donde el Mago Clow tuvo que ver con su magia…, -analiza Shaoran

-y es precisamente por eso Li, recuerda que esas cartas…son copias de las Cartas Clow…después de todo, -explica la reencarnación del Mago.

Shaoran se le queda viendo a la lista una vez más.

*********

-así que eso fue lo que dijo Eriol…, -escucha Kero, sentado en el escritorio de la habitación, mientras su dueña le explica la situación. –sí, tiene mucho sentido.

-es por eso que dijo que Shaoran y nosotros teníamos que irnos para Hong Kong, -le dice mientras saca de su bolso las Cartas Sakura y las coloca sobre la mesa.

-pero eso será un severo problema…de seguro tendremos que llevar a tu hermano con nosotros para que nos cubra las espaldas…y con él la verdadera identidad de Yue, porque no podremos dejarlo supongo…aunque sabes que por mi no hay problema, -sonríe el guardián.

-Kero…, dejando eso de lado, -sacude la cabeza, -quiero que me ayudes con esto, hace tiempo que no uso las cartas para leer…así que…

-¿quieres leer las cartas?, -se sombra el peluche de tigre alado.

-es que sabes…ayer tuve otro sueño…y fue algo muy extraño

-siempre es un sueño muy extraño, -sonríe Kero

-Kero…, -suspira, -y la verdad…me da miedo que tenga que ver con algo que vi…

-¿algo que viste?, ¿qué?, -se interesa el pequeño.

-el otro día…vi en el ojo de Shaoran una mancha…de color azul…pero cuando le puse más atención ya no estaba.

Ante el comentario Kero se puso repentinamente serio.

-¿y tu sueño tiene que ver con el mocoso?

Sakura asiente con la cabeza, -por lo que quiero ver…que está pasando…con mis cartas, antes de irnos, porque allá…no tendré tiempo para nada…y si lo tuviera, Shaoran se daría cuenta de mis intenciones y no quiero que él se preocupe.

-muy bien…reparte las cartas en tres mazos, -cada una de las instrucciones de Kero eran acatadas por la Card Master.

-ahora coloco esta en mi mano y esta en la sima, -acaba de decir por si misma Sakura, al terminar de colocar todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

-pues me parece que sabías perfecto como hacerlo Sakurita, -vuela sobre ella.

-pero para interpretarlo…es el problema…quiero que me des tu opinión.

-Dales la vuelta a las tres cartas que ya sabes, -le ordena el guardián de ojos dorados.

-VUELO, ESPEJO y…TRUENO…, -las reconoce Sakura

-Pero que conjunto de cartas más extraño…, -analiza Kero viendo las cartas.

-el vuelo…da alas para volar…, el espejo refleja…el trueno…¿qué tiene que ver el trueno en todo esto?..., -en ese instante sus ojos se hicieron enormes al según ella comprender el porqué de esa carta.

-¿te diste cuenta de algo?, -trata de participar el guardián.

-el trueno…es la primera carta que atrapé junto a Shaoran…y…es un lobo…

-un lobo…Shao…lang…significa pequeño lobo…, -ata cabos Kero.

-entonces si era algo que tenía que ver con Shaoran!!, pero…¿qué será, que tenga alas y se refleje?, -su seño se arruga.

-no lo sé…pero me da la impresión de que lo averiguaremos pronto…porque ha sido una adivinación con las cartas Sakura…y al mismo tiempo una premonición de tu sueño…

-pero…no me dice nada de la mancha…

Kero no responde ante el comentario de Sakura, pareciera reservarse su opinión al respecto.

Continuará…

Avance:

El recibimiento que nos dan en Hong Kong es más grande lo que yo me esperaba, ¿qué hacen todos ellos aquí?!!!, además…no es que yo sea celosa…bueno…¡Si lo soy y qué?!!!, ¿qué le pasa a esa chica china?!!!!!, ¡oh? , gome…

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCSakura NO MORE RELEASE, "Sakura y la provocación", para que juntos podamos gritar, ¡LIBÉRATE!

*****

Bueno…eso ha sido el capi de hoy, espero les halla gustado y un saludo especial a Emotion-9!!, amiga gracias por tus reviews xD, y los demás, anímense!!! Y posteen!!! xD

Por favor… T.T

Ya matta!!!


	10. Sakura y la provocación

-¿cómo dices?..., -se encuentra hablando por teléfono Tomoyo desde su casa, sentada sobre su cama, su mirada refleja sólo preocupación.

-Según lo que dicen las cartas…algo que tenga que ver con Shaoran, la carta del espejo y la carta del vuelo…pero aún no lo comprendo…, -termina su explicación la chica que viste los trajes de la diseñadora Daidoji, mientras mira las cartas mencionadas aún colocadas sobre su escritorio.

-ya veo…, oye Sakura…, -llama su atención algo apenada.

-¿mm?, dime

-¿hoy es la última noche que pasa Shaoran en el hospital verdad?

-sí, pero no me quedé con él porque tenía que hacer los preparativos para el viaje…, de todas formas, él me dijo que no estaba seguro si se quedaría o no.

-sí, es que me preocupa un poco, -entrecierra los ojos la hija de la dueña de la juguetería

-sí amiga…a mi también… y Tomoyo, discúlpame…

-Ese tono de voz no es el habitual de mi amiga Sakura, -sus palabras a través de la auricular le sacan una sonrisa a la Card Master, -¿nos veremos mañana en el parque pingüino a las 7 de la mañana verdad?, -cambia radical el tema

-¿eh?, sii…, espero llegar a tiempo para que no me dejen jaja, -bromea y suspira dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana.

-nos veremos entonces amiga, cuídate mucho Sakura

-tu también Tomoyo, buenas noches.

Ambos teléfonos se cuelgan a la distancia, mientras quienes hablaban se preparan para hacer cosas diferentes.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

Capítulo 10 "Sakura y la provocación"

El viento soplaba en dirección norte, provocando en la noche el efecto de hibernación, las hojas de los árboles se movían amenazantes a los peatones, mientras el frío de la oscuridad podía infiltrarse por sus poros hasta los huesos.

Sensación que recorría el cuerpo del joven de cabellos castaños como las puestas de sol. Al vivir en el país de China su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tolerar esos cambios climáticos, por lo que llevaba encima el abrigo.

Esperaba parado en la entrada y salida del hospital, su nariz se coloreó rápidamente de rojo y su respiración se hizo evidente al aire, mientras al exhalar su aire caliente se mezclaba con el frío de la atmósfera provocando nubosidad húmeda.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo encuentra un objeto preciado y útil en el momento, lo saca y lo observa con una sonrisa. Era la bufanda que un día le regaló Sakura, podían pasar los años, podría comprar miles de esas más, pero ninguna como esa, la que Sakura había tejido con sus propias manos, por lo que la usaba una y otra vez.

La extiende y rodea su cuello con ella.

Frente a la entrada y Salida del hospital; donde de encontraba parado Shaoran, las luces de un auto negro alumbran el camino, provocando mucho brillo, por lo que el joven chino se lleva la mano por encima de sus ojos formando una visera.

Ante él, del auto se baja la figura de una joven conocida.

-¿Tomoyo?, -se extraña al verla en ese lugar, en ese momento…

*********

-Después de la llamada de Tomoyo…me quedé pensando…si todo estará bien con Shaoran…, -comenta Sakura a Kero, mientras el pequeño guardián come las bolitas de Takoyaki que sobraron de la cena.

-¿y por qué no llamas al mocoso para que te sientas más tranquila?, -responde y seguidamente se mete 3 bolitas una luego de otra y su cara se infla por la exageración al masticar, para al terminar tragar con dificultad y exhalar humito de "lo logré".

-pues…es que Shaoran me dijo que no había ningún problema…

-entonces hazle caso al mocoso que por algo dice las cosas, es odioso si…pero tonto no…, -lame el plato levantándolo hacia su cara.

Sakura asiente y se dirige a su cama para ponerse la pijama.

********

Tomoyo ha llegado al lado de Shaoran, el viento sopla cada vez más fuerte, moviendo el cabello y las ropas de ambos.

-¿qué haces aquí Tomoyo?, ¿pasó algo?, -se preocupa por la inesperada aparición de su amiga.

-No…no te preocupes…es sólo…que yo necesitaba hablar contigo, pero sin que nadie más…estuviera presente…, no…no me malinterpretes…, -baja la mirada apenada.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo…si hay algo que te molesta, puedes contármelo…y yo voy a ayudarte, pero, no sólo yo…también está Sakura…y el resto de las niñas…, -le pone la mano en el hombro.

-Shaoran…lo que sucede…es que esto es algo que Sakura no debe saber nunca…, -aprieta los puños molesta y triste.

El joven Li abre grandes los ojos ante las palabras de Tomoyo, acto que es proseguido por el temblor de sus pupilas al sentirse rodeado por los delicados brazos de la chica de tez blanca.

Un abrazo fuerte, que lo obligaba a agachar su cabeza hasta por encima del hombro de la Daidouji, mientras ella lo rodeaba por la cintura con una mano y la otra la dirigía debajo de su nuca, logrando atrapar entre sus dedos algunos mechones del castaño.

-¿Tomoyo?, -se cuestiona el extraño comportamiento, jamás había sido abrazado de tal manera por la chica. Un abrazo desesperado y bruco, comparado espontáneamente con la delicadeza de los abrazos que le brindaba Sakura.

Pero el chico de ojos color de la miel, demuestra con la siguiente facción adoptada por su rostro que no sólo tiene el color, sino la misma dulzura del trabajo de las abejas obreras.

Abrazándola también, su rostro se muestra preocupado por su amiga. –si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…

*********

-¿no que ibas a dejar las cosas, tal y como te dijo el mocoso?, -vuela al lado de su dueña el guardián alado de apariencia de muñeco de felpa, mientras ella rueda sus patines a gran velocidad ya muy cerca de la entrada al hospital.

-Es que no lo sé…pero hay algo que no me tiene tranquila Kero, voy a estar bien cuando vea a Shaoran con mis propios ojos, -dice decidida.

-bien se dice que una chica enamorada es un enemigo feroz, -mueve los brazos en resignación el acompañante de la Card Master

Da la vuelta en una esquina y entrando por el jardín que antecedía a la puerta de entrada y salida al hospital, ve las figuras de los chicos abrazados en las afueras del recibidor.

-¿eh?...es…Shaoran…, -se esconde por detrás de uno de los árboles.

-¡está con otra niña!!!!, -se alarma Kero, -¡ese mocoso odioso!!!!, ¡Sólo espera que lo agarre!!!!

-¡Kero!, -lo detiene en su Ira la hermana de Touya, -no es eso…

-¿ah no?, -trata de enfocar bien su mirada el guardián. –es Tomoyo…, -la reconoce y se extraña.

-Tomoyo me preguntó si hoy estaría Shaoran aún aquí…porque le preocupaba…, pero no tenía idea que vendría…la hubiera acompañado.

-Después de todo Sakura, ella es muy amiga del Chiquillo…

-si…Tomoyo era como su confidente…antes que nosotros estuviéramos juntos… tal vez…a ella…, -niega despacio con la cabeza ante la abominación que acaba de pensar.

-¡Sakura no divagues!, ¡estamos hablando de Tomoyo!!, -trata de hacerla entrar en razón el alado.

-¡El hecho de que Tomoyo sea mi amiga, no quiere decir que no pueda sentir nada por Shaoran!!!, -se lleva las manos al rostro ofuscada

-¡Escúchame!!, -se le pone en frente Kero, -tal vez vino a hablar de algo que tenía que ver contigo…cabe la posibilidad que no haya podido decírselo al mocoso antes…porque la mayor parte del tiempo tú estás pegada a él…tal vez…ella vino a hablar de lo de las presas…no saques conclusiones así de la nada…

-sí…tienes razón Kero…

-lo mejor será que regresemos a casa, mañana tendremos tiempo de averiguar que está pasando.

Sakura asiente y emprende camino de vuelta, al alejarse voltea por última vez hacia ellos y puede ver como las dos entidades se separan una de la otra.

-Gracias…, -lo mira a los ojos Tomoyo.

-¿no vas a decirme nada más?, -la mira preocupado.

-eso…era lo único que necesitaba…

-¿un abrazo?

Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza, -y…que me prometas una cosa…

Shaoran la mira expectante.

-que pase lo que pase…vas a estar bien…

Shaoran sonríe como sólo él puede, -te lo prometo…

**********

La mañana se había levantado y los héroes junto a ella. El sitio de reunión acordado era el parque pingüino.

-parece que todos estamos en el lugar indicado y a la hora indicada pero…, -mira a los alrededores Shaoran y entre los presentes no puede ver a Eriol.

-tal vez Eriol-kun tuvo algún percance…, -le acompaña Meilin, -pero eso no importa, hay que esperarlo y luego de eso regresaremos a Hong Kong estoy taaan contenta, -baile con sus manos y cabeza la prima de Shaoran.

-Muy buenos días, -aparece entonces tras de ellos el aguardado.

-¡Eriol!, -lo reciben Sakura, Tomoyo y Meilin.

-ya llegó el otro chiquillo…, -avisa Touya a Yukito

-Hiragizawa…, -lo ve también Li

-¿y a que hora sale el vuelo Eriol?, -pregunta Sakura ansiosa.

-Sakura…, -la mira por unos instantes, -ahora voy a proceder a explicar lo que sucederá a partir de ahora…hasta dentro de 2 años…

-¿qué sucede?, -se preocupa Tomoyo

-en un principio dije…que todos viajarían a Hong Kong…para el entrenamiento…pero no es así, -los mira serio

-¿eh?, ¿de qué estás hablando Hiragizawa?, -se mete entonces el castaño

-para que accedieras a venir a Hong Kong dije que íbamos a ir todos…porque sé muy bien que lo que más quieres ahora es velar por la seguridad de Sakura, -mira directo hacia Shaoran, provocándole un arrugado en su entrecejo al joven chino. –si nos vamos ahora…los Card Masters terminarán destruyendo Tomoeda…no…todo Japón…porque aunque utilicen sus barreras en la lucha…la búsqueda de presas continuará…hasta que la pelea por las cartas sagradas haya terminado…

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿no iremos entonces?, -sigue sin comprender el chico de ojos marrones.

-No Li…tú si irás…pero Sakura y los demás se quedan.

-¿qué?!!!

-Pero Eriol…, -trata de persuadirlo la chica Kinomoto

-Es por eso que yo estoy aquí…, -la voz de la mujer del cascabel de la segunda oportunidad se hace presente y todos voltean hacia ella.

-¡Señorita Mizuki!!, -se sorprende Sakura

-Kaho…, -también Touya

-¿qué significa esto?!!!, -pide respuestas el antes, rival de la Card Captor de Tomoeda.

-Le he pedido a Kaho Mizuki que se haga cargo de Sakura y el frente contra los Card Masters mientras nosotros estamos ausentes.

-¿qué?!!, ¿piensas que yo voy a irme dejando las cosas así?!!

-La señorita Kinomoto ya es capaz de liberar su báculo nuevamente, sólo debemos hallar la manera de quitar el hechizo que se impuso sobre la señorita Daidouji y mejorar las técnicas en la batalla. –explica Kaho

-lo dice como si mi presencia aquí no faltara…, -le recrimina el chico de la espada china.

-a decir verdad…no serías más que un distractor para ella…, -le sentencia dura

-y ella un distractor para ti Li…, -termina la frase Eriol.

-¿entonces deliberadamente nos quieren separados…para el entrenamiento?, -entiende finalmente Sakura

-es la mejor opción Sakura…, -termina Eriol

La chica de cabellos claros voltea despacio a encontrar a su amado, quien la está mirando del mismo modo, con la desesperación y la tristeza hecha puño en sus pupilas.

Ambos se acercan rápidamente y se abrazan fuerte, mientras mantienen sus ojos apretados tratando de retener las lágrimas.

-No quiero…no quiero Shaoran…, -repite con la cabeza hundida en el abrigo que cubría el pecho de Li.

-Sólo…, -El joven de ropas chinas levanta su cabeza hacia Eriol, danos un momento…, -termina dirigiendo su mirada de ambar a su amada y guiándola la saca de la vista de todos.

Touya mira la escena molesto por lo que está ocurriendo, después de todo, sabe perfectamente que ese "chiquillo" forma parte del "todo", que es el mundo de Sakura.

Mientras Tomoyo luce aún impactada, ha bajado su cámara de video. Y Kero se ha sentado en el piso.

-Sakura…

**********

-yo sé…que no hay nada que pueda decir en este momento para quitarte ese pesar…porque yo siento lo mismo…, -le habla mientras la abraza delicada y fuertemente a la vez. Ambos están sentados en una de las banquitas del parque.

-…Shaoran…, -se despega un poco para verlo a los ojos, -es algo…que está en nuestras manos…

-precisamente por eso…no podemos huir…, serán dos años duros…pero…, -se detiene un segundo tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas.

-yo te voy a estar esperando…, -lo mira afligida

-y yo a ti…, -la abraza nuevamente, -trataré de hacerlo todo lo más rápido que pueda, para poder volver antes del tiempo estipulado por Hiragizawa…pero trataré de estar en contacto…por eso no te preocupes…, -le acaricia el cabello.

-lo sé…, -pero no puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas sobre su pecho, -recordé unas palabras…que te dije hace tiempo…, -vuelve a levantarse para mirarlo y señala hacia los columpios del parque.

-¿qué?, -voltea hacia los columpios y luego hacia ella.

-cuando le confesé mis sentimientos a Yukito… -el me dijo…que encontraría a mi ser más amado, -se sonroja levemente mientras pone su mano sobre la mejilla de Shaoran, -y que…esa persona…extraordinaria…me correspondería… y me amaría como nadie en el mundo… , -lo que lo sonroja a él también.

-sí…lo recuerdo…, -hace el mismo movimiento que Sakura, colocando su mano en el rostro de ella.

Ambos se miran embelesados por unos momentos, ella mira los ojos dulces y hermosos del chico y él las preciosas esmeraldas que tiene ella por ojos.

Continuará…

Avance:

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Shaoran se fue para Hong Kong junto con Meilin y Eriol, me pregunto como le estará yendo…, mientras tanto yo, estoy entrenando al estilo de la profesora Mizuki, nunca pensé que esto fuera a ser tan doloroso!! T.T

Por otro lado una extraña aparición les sorprenderá, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS No More Release, "Sakura y la Maga Sakura", para que juntos podamos tomar aire para gritar… ¡LIBÉRATE!

*******

Hola!!

Bueno, Sakura Zala trabajando a máxima velocidad para sacar el fic, o almenos avanzarlo antes que inicien las clases ya este lunes!! xD, pero no se preocupen que aunque empiece clases sacaré uno por semana n_n

Gracias por leer!


	11. Sakura y la maga Sakura

Los magos cuyo destino era el país de China habían partido. La Card master de Tomoeda estaba sentada en uno de los columpios que se encontraban en el parque pingüino, se mecía despacio sin despegar los pies del suelo, como si sólo la sensación del viento recorriendo sus mejillas fuera suficiente y lo hiciera sin intención de adquirir la diversión que alguna vez el balanceo sobre la silla de hierro le dio.

Sentada a su lado estaba la mujer de largos cabellos rojizos, su mirada ambarina que se mantenía viendo hacia el frente, voltea de improvisto hacia Sakura, notando enseguida la presencia de tres cartas rosadas con símbolo de estrella entre sus manos.

-Sakura…esas cartas…, -se atreve a interrumpir el silencio.

-¿eh?, -deja de observarlas la chica Kinomoto y levanta su rostro hacia la que un día fue su profesora, -sí…estas cartas Sakura son las que la baraja me lanzó como parte de la lectura, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de comentárselo…

-¿hiciste una lectura con las cartas?, -se interesa la mujer y sujetando sus manos a las cadenas de su columpio la mira expectante.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

Capítulo 11 "Sakura y la maga Sakura"

Shaoran, que iba caminando unos pasos delante de Eriol, Meirin y Nakuru se detiene, el primero al no verlo moverse más entrecierra los ojos. Los copos de nieve almacenados como grandes grumos blancos sobre los árboles que rodeaban su camino, empiezan a caer poco a poco.

-¿Shaoran…pasa algo?, -pregunta la prima de Li caminando rápido a su lado y tomándolo por el brazo al mirarlo al rostro se sorprende.

-pensé…que podríamos salir de la ciudad sin interrupción alguna, -menciona la reencarnación del poderoso mago, cambiando la dirección de su mirada posada sobre la espalda del joven Li, a un lado.

Los cabellos brillantes como hilos de oro se movían en circunvoluciones al viento, hasta que la escena se centra en los ojos azules del rostro de la persona que los observa.

-Tú debes ser Kathrina…, -la mira sin intimidación el peliazul, -tu presencia te delata ante mi percepción.

-la verdad es que no hay forma de engañarte Clow…, pero sabes, eso me tiene con el menor cuidado, vine porque sentí alejarse la energía de Shaoran y que veo…te estás robando a mi presa…, -termina casi en tono de susurro.

-¡Shaoran!!, ¿me estás escuchando?!!!, -lo mira ya desesperada Meilin.

Ante la inminente amenaza Eriol convoca rápidamente su báculo símbolo del sol y la luna. Y señala con él hacia la adversaria.

-La pequeña Sakura es muy gentil con las personas, pero yo…no soy ese tipo de persona.

-¿me estás amenazando Clow?, ¿tanto miedo me tienes?, -sonríe pícara acomodándose el cabello hacia tras

-No vas a tocar al chico de nuevo…, -sentencia hasta rudo, mirándola seriamente.

El mencionado permanecía aún parado estático, sus ojos habían perdido la nitidez y la coloración azul del ojo derecho se había hecho evidente.

-Sé muy bien que tu entiendes lo que sucede con los humanos que se convierten en presas…así que no vengas ahora a decirme que no permitirás que lo toque… ¡El ya me pertenece y lo sabes!!, convoca en sus segundo su báculo en forma de tubo de 4 direcciones y ataca de frente, de un salto casi cayendo al lado de Shaoran.

Pero una vez más es interceptada por el báculo que simboliza al sol y la luna. Arrugándole su seño

-es verdad que Li ha caído al nivel 2…, pero aún es muy temprano para autoproclamarte su dueña, -comentario que de dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro a Kathrina.

-¿nivel…2?..., -se cuestiona la chica china, mientras Nakuro se acerca a ella y la separa de Shaoran.

-…Shaoran…, -Kathrina se dirige en voz y en mirada hacia el chico de cabellos castaños, quien al escuchar su nombre levanta la cabeza y voltea hacia su llamado, encontrando sus opacos ojos bicolor con los imperativos zafiros de la rubia.

Eriol los mira a cada uno, primero a Kathrina y luego a Shaoran, respira profundo.

Al mismo tiempo en el parque Sakura seguía su explicación para con la profesora Mizuki.

-por lo que Kero y yo pensamos que es algo que tiene que ver con Shaoran…la carta del Trueno…, -mira nostálgica hacia el lobo dibujado en la carta.

-y también espejo y vuelo…, -se lleva la mano al mentón la peliroja, -_el significado de estas cartas, lo más seguro es que sea…eso…_, -piensa mientras su cara muestra su razonamiento.

-¿profesora Mizuki?, -la mira intrigada por su expresión la casi rubia Sakura.

-¿oh?, por el momento Sakura, debemos ir al templo Tsukimine…recuerda que vinimos a entrenar, -le sonríe animosa y cancelando la conversación.

-¿eh?, si, es verdad, -asiente la Card Master poniéndose de pie.

********

La batalla entre la presa y el mago ancestral se había desatado.

-¡Jajajajajaja!!!, -se ríe la rubia del intento de Eriol por eludir a Li, quien ha convocado su espada, el sonido de los metales chocando continuamente invade el sector del audio del momento.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Shaoran?!!!, -ve con lágrimas en los ojos el momento Meilin y se milita a mover sus ojos en las direcciones en que los chicos se interceptan.

-¿por qué no nos permite entrar??!!, Eriol!!, -pide permiso Supi, quien se siente indigno de ver pelear a su dueño, siendo él su guardián.

-lo más probable es que Eriol quiera acabar con esto sin lastimar al muchacho…, -explica Nakuru, con el mismo sentimiento de Spinel reflejado en el rostro.

En un movimiento, el mago sujeta a Shaoran con energía emanada desde su báculo y lo sube sobre su cabeza inmovilizándolo, acto notorio en sus movimientos que lucen asimétricos y perturbados dentro del poder. Pero aún con eso, logra llevar su mano hacia su pecho y formando el sello del viento, invoca una ráfaga que lo envuelve aún dentro de la magia de Clow.

-él…es muy persistente…, -sonríe Eriol y moviendo su báculo hacia delante lo libera junto con el viento que estaba almacenado dentro de su energía, cayendo frente a él contra el piso. Acto seguido Eriol voltea hacia Kathrina ya molesto y elevando su mano en su contra la hace perder el conocimiento sin siquiera pensarlo. –creo que me cansé de ella…, -mira su mano extrañado y enseguida voltea hacia Shaoran quien tras perder el conocimiento Kathrina ha quedado inconsciente.

A pasos seguros y delicados, el chico de lentes llega a su lado y se arrodilla junto a él.

-no pensé…que las cosas resultarían así…, pensé que nos daría un poco más de tiempo…, -dice mientras coloca una de sus manos en el pecho de Shaoran y cierra los ojos.

-¿qué sucedió?!!, ¿está bien Shaoran?!!!, -corre a alcanzarlos Meilin.

-¡No te entrometas!!, -la detienen los guardianes de alas de mariposa, -por el momento es mejor…que no vayas…, -le habla más calmada Nakuru.

-Akisuki-san…, -el semblante de Meilin luce triste tras sus palabras.

La mano de Eriol empieza a brillar junto con la energía que la envolvía, emanaba tal poder que incluso movía las ropas que llevaba puestas el descendiente de Clow, lo mismo que sus cabellos que se habían alumbrado por el poder celeste del mago.

Eriol abre la boca asombrado, pero conservando sus ojos cerrados, mismos que abre mientras su boca se cierra de retroceso.

_-ella…le quito toda su energía mágica…en tres ocasiones…, robando incluso sus reservas vitales…fue como un maldito vampiro…fue por eso que llegó a este punto crítico tan rápido… tendré que hacerlo…pero…, -_mira hacia el rostro de Shaoran que pareciera dormir, -_no tengo idea de lo que va a ocurrir…pero sea lo que sea…estoy seguro que será mejor que dejar que esto siga así…. Perdóname…por no haberme dado cuenta de esto…_, -cierra los ojos y colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del castaño esta vez, coloca su frente contra la del chico inconsciente.

La luz del poder de Clow invade el cuerpo de ambos de inmediato, como si se tratara de electricidad, el cuerpo de Shaoran empieza a temblar ligeramente, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus dedos. Mientras el rostro de Eriol se observa muy concentrado. La escena se atenúa a negro.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?, -pregunta el peliazul, -si…ya recuerdo…, -habla consigo mismo, mientras sus pasos se escuchan en medio de aquel silencio tapizado de paredes oscuras.

-¿qué haces aquí?, -escucha entonces la voz de Shaoran, algo extraña, muy seria, más que de costumbre.

-¿dónde…está Li?, -pregunta viendo a la persona que tiene en frente, -_tal y como pensé…_

Un chico de fas muy parecida a la de Shaoran estaba parado frente a Eriol, sus cabellos eran negros, muy negros, tanto que se confundían con la oscuridad, mientras ondeaban ligeramente cayendo por sus mejillas y frente, sus ojos de penetrante mirada casi habían tragado a Eriol con ella, de un lado el ojo de color azul, el mismo que había visto en Shaoran antes de desmayarse y del otro el ojo de iris color dorado como el oro. Un par de alas blancas se extendían en su espalda.

-tal y como dijo Sakura, …el lobo era Li…, el espejo…la su figura reflejada en esta persona… y el vuelo…es algo más que obvio. ¿pero, por qué?...no lo comprendo…

-Hiragizawa…, -escucha la voz de alguien llamándole

-Hiragizawa….

-¡Hiragizawa!.....

Por la insistencia en el llamado, los ojos del chico peliazul que yacían cerrados se abren en sesiones de parpadeos y con eso se separa de Shaoran en la realidad.

-¿te encuentras bien?, -pregunta el mismo castaño.

-…Li…, -cuando Eriol voltea hacia él nota que la mancha azul en su ojo ya no está y se sorprende, -¡Tú!!

**********

Una estrella fugaz cruzó por el firmamento

*********

Sakura que estaba parada en las gradas del templo, se distrajo por un segundo mirando la estrella que pasó.

Sin darse cuenta una esfera brillante cual si fuera una estrella a lo lejos en el cielo de la noche; se posó sobre su cabeza y entro en su cuerpo. Tras el impacto desapercibido cerró los ojos como si no le hubiera pasado nada más que un pequeño zancudo de lado.

-La carta que debes usar ahora es la del tiempo, -aparece tras ella Kaho vistiendo su traje de sacerdotisa del templo.

-¿La carta del tiempo?, -se extraña Sakura, pero ante la sonrisa de su maestra no puede más que obedecer, por lo que saca su llave.

-pero…sin la llave…

-¿eh?!, ¿pero no puedo invocar las cartas sin la llave?!, -explica preocupada

-¿quién lo dice?, -se escucha la voz de Shaoran, la misma que escuchó Eriol hace un momento.

-¿Shaoran?!, -voltea pero ve parado en su lugar a la silueta del chico de cabellos negros. ¿Quién…?

En ese instante la magia del tiempo se activa, paralizando todo, menos a ellos, la zona se pone de un color amarillo verdoso.

-vengo de parte de Yuuko-san…una persona te está esperando…

-¿una persona?, ¿Yuuko-san?, -parpadea dos veces, abrir los ojos a la segunda ha regresado a la realidad. ¿eh?!!!, -se le ponen los cabellos de punta al notar que el chico ya no está y Kaho está arriba como estaba desde el principio. Se encontraba sola en las gradas.

-¿Yuuko…san…?, -repite para si misma y toma la llave entre sus manos.

*********

La estancia era una tienda de antigüedades a simple vista, el humo aromático proveniente de los inciensos en el aire inundaba la zona.

Una mujer de cabellos negros y largos vestía un kimono azul de flores rojas mientras se recostaba en el sofá, ambas manos las tenía ocupadas, en una un cigarrillo refinado con una boquilla, el cual introducía de vez en cuando en su boca y en la otra un abanico que hacía juego con su Kimono que usaba para darse aire.

-¡Mekyo! –los ojos de un animalito negro, muy parecido a un conejo esponjoso se dilataron y de una gema en su cabeza se proyectó una luz frente a ella.

Al notar la luz se reincorporó rápidamente.

-¡Ohh!!!, Pero si eres tú Sakura-chan…, -saluda la pelinegra.

Frente a ella, reflejada en la luz que emanaba la piedra de Mokona, aparece la imagen de una bella mujer de cabellos claros, cuyos ojos verdes eran más agraciados que dos de las más bellas esmeraldas. Vestía un traje negro con decoraciones rosas.

-¿cómo estás Yuuko-san?, -saluda feliz de verla.

-Feliz…porque tu llamada llega justo a tiempo…he hecho una travesurilla en tu nombre Sakura-chan, -la mira divertida.

-¡Oh!...si, ya la recuerdo…, -sonríe

-¿y qué tal Shaoran-kun y su bebé?, -pregunta siguiendo la conversación como con cualquier amiga.

Continuará….

Avance:

-¿Qué???!!!!!!!!!!!, la vi, ella…soy yo… y después del susto…me he llevado una reconfortante dicha con sus palabras…, el báculo estrella alcanzará un nuevo nivel y con eso…podré verlo…a él…mi tercer guardián….

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Cardcaptor Sakura, No More Release, "Sakura y el guardián de la estrella", para que juntos podamos gritar "LIBÉRATE".

Notas:

Holas!!, woa, creo que el fic ya va tomando su cuerpo como debe ser, me alegra mucho que lo estén siguiendo, muchas, muchas gracias, y en especial a mi amiga Emotion-9.

Habrán notado la aparición de Yuuko, un personaje de Holic y de Tsubasa. No se preocupen que es sólo una aparición especial, esto no se convierte en crossover ni nada por el estilo.

Matta ne!!


	12. Sakura y el guardián estrella

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

Capítulo 12 "Sakura y el guardián de la estrella"

El sonido de los rodos recorriendo el cemento de las aceras evidencia el paso de los patines de la Card Master de Tomoeda, quien moviendo los brazos atrás y adelante con cada impulso, pareciera disfrutar de la calidez del momento, reflejada la felicidad en su sonrisa mientras sus cabellos vuelan al viento. En un acercamiento a su rostro se aprecia que aunque muestra una agradable sonrisa, la mirada en sus ojos es decidida y brillante.

-La tienda de Yuuko-san…, -repite para si misma al doblar en una esquina.

********

-No fue para nada difícil mi señor…, -arrodillado ante una figura que no puede distinguirse, un hombre haciendo reverencia con la cabeza hacia el individuo frente a él, sostiene sobre su mano una carta. La cual es tomada por la mano clara del sujeto; en un ángulo de 90 grados hacia su vista.

Un par de ojos ambarinos de adulto.

-…Esta no es la carta de la esperanza…, -levanta su mirada hacia el mensajero que le entregó la carta mágica.

-lo sé mi señor…, pero las órdenes que me fueron dadas, era reunir las 8 cartas sagradas…, -dice aún mirando hacia el piso, -pero…, -levanta su mirada hacia él entonces, -voy a traerle las demás cartas lo más pronto posible…téngalo por seguro.

La sonrisa del hombre de tez clara aparece dibujada poco a poco sobre su rostro.

********

En las afueras de la tienda de Yuuko, un chico estaba apoyado contra el barandal, de cabellos negros con ondulaciones que caían mecedoras sobre su frente y mejillas, la misma persona que habían visto Eriol y Sakura en sus sueños, con la diferencia que sus ojos estaban ambos de la misma tonalidad, tan dorados como el resplandeciente oro, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la secundaria de Tomoeda.

Ve entonces acercarse a la chica Kinomoto, quien ha bajado la velocidad al observar con detenimiento cada casa para no perder de vista la tienda que busca.

Al avanzar Sakura queda –sin notarlo- frente a él. -¡Oh!!, ¡La encontré!!!, -celebra dando un pequeño brinco.

-Seguramente Yuuko-san estará feliz de verte, -le habla llamando su atención.

-¿eh?, -voltea, -¡Ahh!!, -se asusta de no haber notado antes su presencia, -perdóname por favor, -hace reverencia y luego vuelve a su posición erguida, -debes pensar que soy muy mal educada, pero estaba muy distraída, a decir verdad me ha costado un poco encontrar este sitio. –termina con una de sus sonrisas habituales.

-Tu no debes de preocuparte por eso…, -la mira con un gesto que extraña a Sakura, como una helada nostálgica, le recuerda a la sonrisa de su Shaoran.

-eh…creo que debo entrar, ella…Yuuko-san me está esperando.

-seguramente así es, -le abre la reja y con un gesto de caballero la invita a pasar inclinando su torso y brazo en la dirección en que proseguiría la Card Master.

-Gracias eh…, -no puede terminar su agradecimiento por no saber su nombre.

-Sora, -la provee de la información necesaria y luego sonríe.

-Sora-kun…yo soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, -levanta su mano ligeramente apenada para despedirse, cuando es interrumpida por un par de niñas que la toman una de cada brazo y la arrastran hacia dentro de la casa.

-¡OOOuuuuuu!, que entrada tan dolorosa la que tuve…T.T… -se soba el trasero ya dentro del lugar.

-Disculpa es que Yuuko-san a veces se impacienta, más cuando ve que hay clientes afuera y no se deciden a entrar, -explica la chica de cabellos celestes.

-La verdad es que llevabas ya mucho tiempo platicando allá afuera con Sora-kun…pequeña Sakura, -se asoma ante su presencia la bruja de las dimensiones Yuuko.

Cuando Sakura la ve inmediatamente piensa que ella es la dueña de la tienda y se maravilla por su majestuosidad.

-Usted…, -la mira sonrojada.

-Sí, soy yo, Yuuko, -le sonríe la pelinegra de largos cabellos lacios.

-Disculpe…, -trata de hallar la forma de hablarle de lo que sucedió, cuando sorprendida se da cuenta que la ha llamado por su nombre. -¿eh?!!!, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?!!

-pues es algo fácil de adivinar…, -señala con su fino y largo dedo índice hacia la bolsa donde guarda sus patines, la cual lleva escrito SAKURA.

-etto…, -le sale una gota al lado de su cabeza a la Kinomoto.

-dejando eso de lado, te doy las gracias por haber venido. –se sienta y con un movimiento de su mano la invita a tomar asiento.

-g...gracias, -se sienta aún avergonzada.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?, -la mira y enseguida llama a alguien más, -¡Watanuki!!!, ¡Trae la botella de sake!!!!

-¿Wata…nuki…?, -se asombra por el nombre del joven, -mmm…, -en ese momento se da cuenta que ha pedido licor para ella también. -¿eh??!!!, ¡Sake no!!, -se para asustada.

-jajajaja, la misma reacción de siempre Sakura-chan.

-¿mmm?, -la mira sin entender

-etto…es demasiado complicado para una pequeña como tú, -se lleva la mano a la frente tratando de hacerse comprender a ella misma que habla con la pequeña Sakura. –más bien…alguien quiere verte y por eso me pidió que vinieras.

-si…es precisamente eso lo que quería preguntar, una persona me dijo que quería que viniera aquí…fue algo extraño…en un sueño.

-Pero tus sueños son premoniciones no?

-a veces…, -la mira expectante por todos los aciertos que ha tenido respecto a ella.

-Sakura-chan, la cita que vas a tener, será también dentro de un sueño, -le explica mirándola fijamente

-¿eh?, -apenas logra preguntar cuando ya sus ojos se han cerrado y cae dormida en el sofá.

-Listo…ahora todo depende de ti, Sakura-chan, -sonríe, -¡Watanuki!!!!, ¿qué pasó con el sake?!!!!

***********

Un extraño espectáculo de luces se desató en territorio japonés, cual fueran estrellas fugaces, las cartas sagradas de cada Card Master se transformaron en luciérnagas, que salían despedidas del lado de sus amos hacia otro punto de la ciudad.

La carta del Honor…, -Yuhi que estaba armando un rompecabezas mientras Haru miraba por la ventana de su casa.

La carta de la Amistad, -Arthur, parado frente a la mansión de Tomoyo con un papel arrugado en la mano.

La carta de la Justicia, -se ve dispersarse la luz desde dentro de una mochila

La carta de la Abnegación, -Dentro de un casillero, la carta se transforma en luz y sale de él a máxima velocidad

La carta de la lealtad, -En la sima de un mazo de cartas azules, la carta flota y transformándose en luz sale del lugar.

La carta del Sacrificio, -Era la carta que aquel hombre de ojos ambar sostenía sobre su mano, la carta empezó a temblar tratando de zafarse, pero de un momento a otro quedó quieta.

***********

-Este lugar, está demasiado oscuro…, -instintivamente busca su llave para transformarla en báculo, la invitada de Yuuko.

-Sí la oscuridad te impide pensar con claridad, sólo llama a la luz…, -se escucha la voz dulce de una mujer e inmediatamente el lugar se inundó de claridad, dejando al descubierto una a la otra, a las personas que yacían ahí.

Sakura abre grandes los ojos y da dos pasos hacia atrás, al ver lo que estaba frente a ella. Una mujer de cabellos claros rubio oscuro y de hermosos ojos verdes estaba mirándola, llevaba puesta una túnica negra con decoraciones rosas y estampados de flores de cerezo en la parte más baja de lo que parecía una capa cobertora.

-que…hermosa…, -la mira incrédula y con su boca semiabierta la Card Master.

-sé que estás confundida…y que necesitas ayuda…, -se acerca a ella la joven mujer y agachándose un poco queda a su altura.

-tú…, -la mira tratando de compartirle sus pensamientos, los cuales la mujer de cabellos claros comprende rápidamente

-sí…, soy Sakura, -le responde franca y sonriente

-…yo…, -sigue sin poder articular más que monosílabos.

-Lo que viene es algo muy duro…pero siempre debes tomar en cuenta que todo saldrá bien, -sigue con su acto motivacional la maga, vine para decirte lo que debes hacer…para no lastimar a Tomoyo, sé que eso te tiene muy deprimida…

-¿tú lo sabes?, -la mira expectante

-sí…es porque a mi también me lo dijo Sakura, -sonríe con elegancia y majestuosidad

-escúchame…el báculo estrella va a transformarse una vez más…

-¿ah?, -toma entre sus manos la llave, -pero si hago eso…

-Nada malo le sucederá a Tomoyo, créeme…

La pequeña Sakura sonríe.

-Cuando el báculo alcance su tercera transformación, vas a encontrarte con él…y él te dirá lo que debes hacer…

-¿él?, ¿Quién?!

-Hoshi…el tercer guardián…, -tras estas palabras los ojos de la maga Sakura demostraron cierta melancolía, pero tratando de disimular regresa a su magnánima presencia.

-Un tercer…, -sus pupilas se dilatan en emoción. Y al regresar a la conversación se da cuenta que la figura de la Sakura adulta ante ella ha desaparecido.

-Una cosa más…cuando veas a Shaoran…dile que lo amo…

Esas palabras le sacudieron los sentimientos a la Kinomoto.

-cuando vea a Shaoran…

Del otro lado del espejo del sueño la maga Sakura pasa su mano por el cristal a través del cual pudo tener acceso a la pequeña.

-el tiempo fue demasiado corto…no pude decirle todo…

Entonces aparece frente a ella la imagen de Yuuko.

-ja…Sakura-chan me querías hacer trampa….

-¿eh?, ¿por qué dices eso Yuuko-san?, -se preocupa la hermosa mujer de ojos esmeraldas.

-porque querías decirle más cosas de la cuenta a la Sakurita, recuerda que eso tampoco te lo dijo a ti Sakura.

-si…pero pensé que sería de ayuda saber…lo que está pasando sobre el juego de la recolección de las cartas…

-nee…pronto…, -trata de animarla.

-cuando la vi…me dio mucha emoción…, -algunas lágrimas empiezan a perfilarse por sus lagrimales.

-¡Nada de llanto!!, ¡Mejor vamos a tomar un poco de Sake!!!, -le muestra la botella

-¿eh?!!, ¡Sake no!!!, -se levanta asustada.

-ja…lo sabía…, -dice haciendo alusión a la respuesta que le dio la Sakurita , -no has cambiado nada…Sakura-chan…

***********

Las cejas de Shaoran tiemblan asustadas, mientras su boca se mueve nerviosa ante la escena que tiene frente a sus ojos.

-¡¡jojojojo!!!!, No hay nada de que preocuparse ahora que Ku-Ri-Fa, está lista para el entrenamiento!!!!, -la chica de coletas largas color violeta apoya su pierna derecha sobre una silla y desenvainando su espada apunta contra el cuello de Li.

-Kuri… ¿qué estás haciendo tu aquí?, -la mira sin quitar la expresión descrita, hasta el momento en que una poderosa presencia lo hace hasta pararse erguido.

En aquella habitación repleta de gente, se encontraban, Eriol, Shaoran, Meilin, las 4 hermanas de Shaoran, Kuri-fa y ahora la madre del joven de cabellos castaños.

Mientras las 4 chicas castañas se restregaban con ojos de corazón contra Eriol, la señora pasa de largo hasta llegar ante la presencia de su hijo.

-Shaoran…

-Madre…

Se miran ambos. Pero es la madre de Li, quien se agacha un poco para quedar a la altura de Shaoran y abrazarlo.

-Me dijo Wei que estabas herido…, -lo separa de ella para verlo

-si…hubo un desafortunado incidente…

-los detalles ya me los ha contado Clow…, -su rostro se muestra un poco confundido, -digo…Eriol-kun…

Eriol sonríe.

-Y me ha dicho lo que planea hacer contigo…

-Lo que no comprendo madre…es ¿qué está haciendo Kuri aquí?, -voltea de reojo hacia la chica un poco nervioso.

-eso es parte del plan de Eriol-kun…

-Después de todo a parte de Meilin-san, ella es la única que conoce tus movimientos a la perfección y posee magia, con lo que te ayudará en tu entrenamiento Li, -explica Eriol.

-¿Qué?!!!!, -se altera Mei, -¿es por eso que esa está aquí?!!!!, -si se trataba de conocer los movimientos de Shaoran nadie es mejor que yo!!!

-¡Ja!!!!!, eso te dice que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale!!!, -contraataca Kuri

Los ojos de Mailin se vuelven rayas y puntos, -¿y eso que tiene que ver bruja?

-¡¿eh?!, ¿qué pregunta es esa?, yo te dije que iba a quitarte el novio, en cuanto supe que "ese" era Shaoran…, ¡Sabes que siempre me ha gustado!!!

-¡Pero eso no tiene que ver ahora porque Shaoran ya no es mi novio!!!, -responde sin esperar que entienda la adversaria.

-¿qué??!!!, ¿es eso cierto Shaoran?!!!, ¿te deshiciste de Mei?!!

El comentario de la pelimorada arrugó el seño del joven chino.

-Yo no me he deshecho de nadie…Meilin es mi prima querida…lo sabes…, -la mira serio y desganado.

-Bueno…como sea…, ¡estás disponible de nuevo!!!!, -se avienta a él para abrazarlo pero se estrella contra una tabla que interpone Meilin en su camino.

-a decir verdad, disponible no está…y me costó mucho a mi y a Daidoji-san que así sea…así que voy a cuidar eso…, -la mira sombría Mei

-¿eh?, ¿tienes novia de nuevo?, -empieza a llorar a mares, -¡Shaoran es un mujeriego!!!!!

-¿qué?!!!, -se escucha la pregunta al unisono de todas las personas presentes, ante él los ojos sorprendidos de las hermanas y la madre.

-¡eso no es cierto!!!, -grita a todo pulmón para calmar la situación el pelicafé.

-¿entonces no tienes novia?..., -lo mira con ojos de borrego a medio morir

-sí…si la tengo…

-¡si!, ¡Y se llama Sakura!!, -recalca Meilin.

-con que…"Sakura…", -la mirada en el rostro de Kuri se esconde bajo su flequillo.

*********

La noche había caído, para los recién llegados a la isla tropical y para los acomodados en sus camas en la isla de Nipon.

La joven Card Master estaba acostada de lado en su cama, mientras veía una fotografía enmarcada de ella junto a Shaoran, ambos abrazados y sonrientes.

Kero se había quedado dormido del otro lado de la cama, por lo que los suspiros y murmullos que emitía al dormir eran parte del ambiente de la habitación rosa.

Mientras tanto el joven dentro de los pensamientos de la flor de cerezo, acababa de salir de la ducha con la bata de toalla cubriendo su figura, sentándose sobre la cama observa el teléfono puesto en la mesita de al lado.

En la habitación de Sakura el teléfono suena, sacándola de sus pensamientos hacia la fotografía y un poco nerviosa por la impresión toma el auricular.

-¿Hola?, habla Kinomoto, -contesta algo adormecida

-¿Sakura?, -escucha la preciosa voz del chico de ojos miel por el aparato.

-¡Shaoran!!, -se sienta de golpe sobre la cama, despertando a Kero, quien luce confundido por el impacto. -¿cómo estás?, ¿dónde estás?, ¿todo bien?!, -ametralla con preguntas al teléfono mientras lo sujeta con ambas manos.

-si preciosa, todo está bien por aquí, ¿y tu como estás?, -habla mientras saca la ropa de las gavetas

-pues…hay varias cosas que han sucedido…tal vez no sea conveniente hablar de eso por las líneas

-¿oh?, ¿pero estás bien?, -se asusta un poco por la respuesta

-si, si, no me malinterpretes, tenía muchos deseos de oírte…bueno…son más mis deseos de verte…

-perdóname por no haberte llamado hasta hoy…no había tenido la oportunidad

-mmm, -niega con la voz, -no te preocupes por eso

Mientras hablan, Sakura se ha recostado de nuevo y mueve alegre sus labios y su rostro con cada respuesta, mientras Shaoran, sonríe al escucharla.

Las luces de su habitación se han apagado también, pero las líneas siguen ocupadas…

Continuará…

Avance:

La llegada de un nuevo estudiante a la escuela es símbolo de locura para casi todas las chicas, cabello negro con ondulaciones, iris color oro, a ese chico…lo he visto antes…, lo más extraño es que él…tiene algo…algo…, su sonrisa…¿por qué cuando la veo me recuerda tanto a Shaoran?, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Card Captor Sakura No More Release "Sakura y la sonrisa melancólica", para que juntos podamos gritar ¡LIBÉRATE!

Notas:

Uf, ya estuvo el capi 12, espero les haya gustado n_n, si lees…deja comentario…


	13. Sakura y una sonrisa melancólica

Las figuras de Kaho y de Sakura se observaban paradas una frente a la otra bajo el árbol de cerezo en el templo Tsukimine. El viento soplaba fuerte, moviendo las cabelleras de ambas en dirección sur.

-sí…comprendo a la perfección lo que quiso decirte esa persona…, -analiza y habla al mismo tiempo la profesora, su rostro muestra una sonrisa al finalizar la frase.

-si el báculo sufre una nueva transformación, una serie de cosas pasarán… ¿pero sabe profesora Kaho?, no me siento desanimada, al contrario, pienso que los acontecimientos que vienen aunque puedan significar algún cierto grado de angustia, al mismo tiempo…será algo espléndido y maravilloso, -habla mientras mira hacia el piso con gesto pensante la Card Master de Tomoeda.

-esa es una buena forma de pensar…después de todo…recuerda que no hay nada inevitable…en este mundo, -se agacha ligeramente para quedar a la altura de Sakura.

-sí…, -levanta a mirada animada y sonríe para la cámara.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

Capítulo 13 "Sakura y una sonrisa melancólica"

SECUNDARIA TOMOEDA

-es por eso mismo que dije que la historia de las escaleras en la antigüedad tenía mucho que ver…, -entra al salón de clases el chico alto de cabellos negros cuyos ojos se mantienen cerrados. Siendo halado por la espalda de la camisa, mientras es arrastrado por su confiable novia la chica Mihara.

-sí…si, como no… ¿esa historia y cuantas otras más?, -lleva su mano apoyada en la frente como siempre que se enoja la castaña. Pasando frente a Sakura, quien los mira intrigada.

-Muy buenos días Chiharu, -sonríe

-¿oh?, -se detiene frente a su amiga la chica de coletas. –perdona que no te haya visto antes Sakura, pero a veces pienso que estar demasiado tiempo con él, -señala al halado, -me saca fuera de la realidad. –suspira resignada.

-Pero me parece un tema interesante de lo que venían hablando según pude escuchar, -sigue intrigada la castaña claro.

-¿oh?, ¿hablas en serio Kinomoto?!, -se para Yamasaki y levanta su índice para ella, -cuando veníamos hacia acá, pasamos debajo de una escalera, algunas personas dicen que eso es un gesto de mala suerte, sin embargo, déjame contarte que en la antigüedad, era considerado como un ritual que debía llevarse acabo todos los días por lo menos 57 veces.

-¿ah?, ¿en serio?, -se interesa aún más la crédula

-¡si!!, para poder hacerlo, la gente usaba un par de sancos que en la vista hacia adentro poseían las graditas, de tal manera que se pasaban encima de las personas para ayudarlas a cumplir con el mandamiento.

-¿pero qué pasaba con las personas que poseían los sancos?, ¿cómo hacían para pasar por debajo de las escaleras ellos?, -se preocupa la Kinomoto

-Ellos no tenían problema alguno, porque usaban un sombrero que tenía forma de escalera, por lo que si piensas ellos pasaban el día entero debajo de las escaleras.

-tal vez todos deberían haber comprado esos sombreros…así no tendrían que esperar a que las personas con sancos pasaran sobre ellas…, -explica su punto la flor de cerezo.

-si…eso hubiera sido lo más justo…, -asiente a su mentira Yamasaki.

Unos pasos más atrás Rika habla con Chiharu.

-me parece que lo has dejado ir muy lejos esta vez, Sakura se ha creído todo lo que dijo, -le habla en susurro la baletista

-creo que ya no opondré resistencia…, -un par de fueguitos azules vuelan al lado de la cabeza de la chica de coletas castañas.

-Por favor, todos tomen asiento, -se escucha la voz del profesor que entra al salón tras abrir la puerta corrediza.

Sakura se dirige a su asiento y al acomodar su mochila saluda a Tomoyo quien ya estaba sentada.

-el día de hoy has hablado mucho con Yamasaki, -le sonríe Daidoji

-sí…es que me estaba contando una historia de la antigüedad, te la contaré más tarde, es muy interesante Tomoyo, -sonríe también y tomando asiento ve al frente donde estaba parado el profesor Terada escribiendo un nombre en la pizarra.

-ese nombre…, -su mirada se torna un poco seria.

-¿sucede algo Sakura?, -nota su actitud Tomoyo

-No… es que…será coincidencia pero sabes?, ayer conocí a un chico con ese mismo nombre…"Sora-kun".

-en este mundo no existen las coincidencias…sólo lo inevitable…, -le habla en el mismo modo que la profesora Mizuki.

-¡esas son las palabras de la profesora Kaho!, -se sonroja ligeramente por escucharlas venir de su amiga.

-jaja, lo sé Sakura, por eso las repito, ¡Ay no sabes como me hubiera gustado grabar esa hermosa expresión que pusiste con mi cámara digital!, -llora a mares por un segundo.

-To…moyo…jeje…hablando del alumno nuevo…parece que está por entrar.

-¡Qué intrigante!!!, -dirige su mirada hacia la puerta la pelinegra

-Bueno chicos denle la bienvenida a Sora Maboroshi, es de nuestro país Japón pero viene de otro distrito.

Por la puerta se asoma y aparece ante ellas la figura de un joven de tez muy clara, cuyas pupilas parecieran brillar como oro puro y las ondulaciones de su cabello negro ligeramente rizado caen sedosas sobre su frente y mejillas.

La expresión en la mirada de Sakura y Tomoyo, cambió drásticamente al verlo, quien de antemano ya estaba sonriéndole a la Card Master de Tomoeda.

-Sakura…te está sonriendo, -le avisa sonrojada su amiga inseparable.

-es él…, -le explica

-¿el mismo Sora-kun que decías?, -pregunta sin dejar de mirar al chico

-si…

La conversación era casi imperceptible por la elevación en los decibeles de los murmullos de las chicas en el salón.

-Mi nombre es Sora, espero nos llevemos muy bien, -hace reverencia el chico, en el acto los gritos de desataron.

-¡ahhhhhh!!!, ¡Que lindo!!!!!!

-bueno…llegó el informe que Li Shaoran estará ausente en este semestre, por lo que no hay problema en que utilices ese lugar Maboroshi-kun, es el último lugar, detrás de Kinomoto. –le invita a pasar el profesor Terada.

-¿en el lugar de Shaoran?..., -no puede evitar entristecerse la protagonista.

-Sé que la persona que se sentaba aquí era alguien muy querido…trataré de no causar molestias al respecto…, -toma asiento el pelinegro.

-¿oh?, -se siente aludida Sakura por el comentario. –disculpa…yo sólo…, -lo mira culpable

-sín duda una sonrisa luciría mejor en tu rostro, por favor sonríe, -la invita demostrándole el mismo gesto, sonriéndole tierno y sincero.

Al verlo Sakura sintió como su corazón le palpitó fuerte.

-eh…gr…gracias…se apena un poco y dirige su mirada hacia el frente nuevamente.

Tomoyo frunció el seño al ver la escena de al lado.

**********

-Ya te dije que esa es la única manera…Sha-o-ra-n…, -sonríe Kuri mientras saca su mano de su camisa tras haber guardado cierto objeto en el interior de su sostén.

La pelimorada de ojos cafés está parada en un pie sobre las varas de entrenamiento de equilibrio sobre las posas de agua.

-¡No!!!, ¡Me reuso!!!!, -grita el castaño desde abajo. -¡Has algo Hiragizawa!!!!!, -le recrimina por la mano hecha puño.

-Lo lamento, pero si ese es el método que Kuri quiere no hay nada más que hacerle…

-¡ Pero es ridículo!!!!!, -interviene Meilin.

-sí quieres de vuelta a espada de tu padre…ven por ella…, -sigue insinuante

-¿pero por qué te la guardaste ahí…?, -la mira serio

-¿qué no lo entiendes Shaoran?...eso lo hace más interesante…

-Tiene que haber alguna forma…de recuperarla sin…, -piensa el joven Li

-¿estás pensando si hay alguna forma de tomarla sin tocarla? –pregunta su madre desde atrás, erizándole los pelos de punta al castaño.

-es que yo no puedo hacer algo como eso…tal vez si fuera otra situación…pero…

-¿lo dices porque sabes que ella no es tu enemiga no es así?, pero sabes Shaoran…es muy problemático que por algo como esto…pierdas la fuente de tus poderes…o más bien dicho el ejecutor de ellos…

-¿acaso hay algún otro método de invocación para la espada?, -comprende lo que dice su madre

La mujer de mirada alargada lo mira seria.

-¿por qué no me habías comentado antes…?, -su mirada también se torna dura

-Porque ese método…es muy peligroso…necesita de toda tu concentración, no es algo que se le enseñe a un niño, tu padre a penas y logró hacerlo…una vez…

Tras la revelación los ojos de Shaoran se dilataron, -¿una vez…?

Continuará….

Avance:

¿cómo fue que pasó todo esto?!!!!!, Tomoyo ha conocido a uno de los Card Master que quieren robar mi carta de la esperanza, pero ella dice que ya no hay problema!!!, ¿será cierto?!!! T.T, eh?!!!! quienes son todos ustedes?!!!, 6 figuras encapuchadas has entrado en mi habitación!!! Y Sora-kun?, ¿tú que haces aquí?!!!, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Card Captor Sakura, No More Release: "Sakura y las visitas inesperadas", para que juntos podamos gritar; ¡LIBÉRATE!


	14. Sakura y los inesperados

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma; ante Sakura, quien acepto este pacto contigo… ¡LIBÉRATE!!!, -se escucha el sonido de la voz de Sakura proveniente de su figura parada al centro de su círculo mágico. En un acercamiento se ve como la llave estrella se estira hasta alcanzar su forma de báculo, el cual es sujetado firmemente por su mano y en un leve movimiento de pirueta lo balancea sobre su cabeza hasta terminar en una pose, mostrando el báculo hacia delante con ambos brazos estirados.

En un instante la magia a su alrededor empieza a extinguirse cual si fuera humo, su círculo mágico desaparece y ella cae arrodillada falta de aire, por lo que respira en intervalos muy cortos.

-¡Sakura!, -corre hasta ella su siempre fiel amiga, al bajar la cámara de video al verla caer. -¿te encuentras bien?, -la mira preocupada.

-esa…esa es mi línea Tomoyo…, ¿estás bien?, -la mira de la misma forma que su amiga la ve.

-tú sabes que yo siempre estaré bien, siempre y cuando tú estés bien Sakura…, -responde al estilo Daidoji.

Sakura no puede hacer más que bajar la cabeza avergonzada ante la respuesta de su amiga. –Llevamos…medio año intentándolo…pero siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que invoco al báculo siento como la corriente de energía se desvía desde tu cuerpo Tomoyo…, -pero siempre es lo mismo… ¡siempre!!, -golpea contra el piso su maño hecha puño.

-Sakura…, -la ve triste su amiga, pero enseguida su rostro cambia de expresión, -pero míralo de esta forma, cada vez que entrenas, tengo nuevas posibilidades de brindarte hermosos vestuarios!!!, -eleva su cámara de video nuevamente grabando con ella "la hermosa figura de Sakura", mientras está arrodillada en el piso, -este diseño es completamente aerodinámico y fue completamente trabajado en tela impermeable, por lo que no importa si debes nadar, correr o luchar!!, tu ropa nunca te va a defraudar Sakura!!!, -las estrellas han aparecido en sus ojos.

_El diseño que llevaba puesto Sakura era un vestido blanco con algunos toques de flores azules, con botas largas azuladas y guantes largos del mismo tono._

-gracias…gracias Tomoyo, -sonríe para hacer feliz a su amiga.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

Capítulo 14 "Sakura y unas extrañas visitas"

Sakura y Tomoyo iban bajando las escaleras del templo, mientras corrían, las gotas de sudor volaban contra el viento que dejaban atrás y la ropa deportiva entallada a sus piernas las hacía objetos de miradas.

-después de todo, es una lástima que la profesora Kaho dijera que para correr era mejor quitarse el traje que te confeccioné, -se limpia la frente con la mano la pelinegra mientras su cabello amarrado en una coleta vuela con el viento.

-¿eh?, sii…, -le sale una gota en la cabeza a la protagonista, quien al voltear al frente nuevamente empieza a bajar la velocidad de sus pasos.

Tomoyo al notarlo sigue su ejemplo.

-es Sora-kun…, -ve parado al chico al final de la escalera.

Por lo que es detenida en un impulso por la futura dueña de la juguetería. –Sakura…, -respira algo agitada.

-¿sucede algo Tomoyo?, -se intriga la Card Master

-Han pasado 6 mese desde que Shaoran se fue…, -la mira seria pero tierna al mismo tiempo

-¿por qué dices eso de repente?, ¿te has enterado de algo nuevo?, -se emociona por el comentario de su amiga.

-a lo que me refiero… es que desde que Shaoran se fue…

Sakura no quita su mirada de su amiga, puesto que sus palabras parecen el preludio de algo importante, pero no puede evitar pensar que están hablando en medio del camino y que Sora-kun las ve y ellas ni siquiera lo han saludado.

-extraño mucho a Shaoran…y sabes…que no me gusta que saques ese tema así…de la nada…

-perdóname…fue una imprudencia de mi parte…pero…es que Maboroshi-kun…, -no sabe como empezar su plática del tema, después de todo Sakura es aún muy despistada.

-¿Maboroshi-kun?, -por la expresión adoptada por Sakura y la reciente revelación de sus sentimientos por Shaoran decide evadir el tema que ella misma había sacado a la luz.

-Maboroshi-kun está abajo esperándonos, desde que se dio cuenta que tu entrenabas aquí, le vemos todos los días no?, -la invita a bajar.

-si, es que según sé su casa está muy cerca de este templo, -explica la Card Master de Tomoeda.

Ambas chicas bajan y se encuentran con el muchacho, hablan por unos minutos sin que sea audible su conversación.

Las hojas de los árboles se desprenden con el viento que las enviste. Seguimos la trayectoria de una pequeña que descendiendo lentamente cae al piso para al poco tiempo mostrarse dañada por su impotencia de proliferar por su propia cuenta, ahora no era más que desperdicio que pronto sería recogido.

1 AÑO DESPUÉS

-hemos localizado la ubicación exacta, -menciona una chica de cabellos color naranja pardo mientras muestra un sitio apoyando su dedo índice sobre el mapa que observan los otros 6 a su lado.

-entonces era verdad…todos convergieron en el mismo lugar…pero cómo…, -la reconocible voz de Kathrina se distingue de las otras.

-eso es precisamente lo que debemos averiguar…, -sigue la conversación Yuhi

-Todas nuestras cartas mágicas están con la Card Master de Tomoeda…, -se cierra la escena con un acercamiento al rostro de Arthur, quien en un recuerdo volátil puede ver a Tomoyo saliendo por la puerta de su casa para recibir su visita, mientras él sostenía un papel arrugado con su dirección en la mano.

********

La chica de cabellos castaño claro corre rumbo arriba por las escaleras que se dirigen a la segunda planta de su casa, un tanto más alta que un año y medio atrás, transcurso del tiempo que es apreciable por un ligero crecimiento en su cabello. Al llegar finalmente a su destino, abre la puerta de su habitación espontáneamente o más bien acostumbrada a guardar sus secretos mágicos dentro de ésta, cierra la puerta tras de si.

-¡Llegué kero!!, -dice aún con su vista hacia la puerta, pero recibe como respuesta no más un leve murmullo, por lo que se extraña y voltea hacia él. -¿sucede algo Kero?, -sus ojos se abren enormes y su boca se mueve nerviosa al notar lo que ven sus ojos.

6 figuras encapuchadas estaban sentadas por toda la habitación, repartidas en el escritorio, la cama, la ventana y las paredes, mientras Kero estaba atado a la lámpara con una mordaza en la boca, pataleando como loco para que lo suelten.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!, -grita como primera reacción ante la impresión.

Ante su grito todos se inclinaron y arrodillaron ante ella en dos filas de tres, demostrándole que hacerla sufrir era lo menos que querían.

A Sakura le sale una gota al lado de su cabeza.

-¿Quién…quienes son ustedes?, -pregunta y traga saliva.

-hemos estado esperando el día en que finalmente pudiéramos aparecer frente a usted Sakura-sama…, -habla no de los tres que había quedado en la fila de adelante.

-hemos estado observándola durante todo este tiempo…para corroborar que realmente era usted…, -habla el de al lado

-¿yo?, ¿ser quien?, -se extraña por las palabras mencionadas por los encapuchados.

Ante su pregunta todos al mismo tiempo revelan sus identidades, dejando ver su rostro que había estado cubierto por las capas, cosa que sorprende aún más a Sakura.

-son…ca…cartas…

Los presentes asienten y al ser enfocados bajo su rostro aparece su nombre, el primero un chico de orejas puntiagudas de largos cabellos blancos, llevaba una especie de aureola en la frente se trataba de LEALTAD, la de al lado, una chica de cabellos cortos rizados de color chocolate y ojos azules era AMISTAD, le seguía un chico de cabellos azules lacios con el camino en el cabello de lado, en su frente poseía una especie de tatuaje de una balanza, era EQUIDAD, junto a él una chica de dos coletas de cabellos verdes, tenía un pendiente largo dorado en su oreja derecha, mientras en la izquierda uno corto y redondo, se trataba de JUSTICIA, a su lado un chico de cabellos cortos y negros, llevaba unas gafas redondas y en su rostro un par de manchas rojas corrían desde sus ojos hasta su mentón, era ABNEGACIÓN, y finalmente un chico de cabellos grises ligeramente ondulados hasta sus hombros, una extraña figura se dibujaba en el contorno de su ojo izquierdo con un color rosa, era HONOR.

-pero…esos son los nombres de las cartas sagradas de los demás Card Masters!!, -se espanta, -eso…fue lo que me dijo Eriol…

-Sakura-sama…las cartas sagradas somos obra suya…, -le recalca Lealtad, pero nacimos de los sentimientos de esas otras personas…en otras palabras, fue su magia y fueron sus propios sentimientos los que nos llamaron a la vida, pero al estar conectados con las copias de las cartas Clow…fuimos llamados a esos lugares…

-pero lo que hemos deseado siempre Sakura-sama…, -interviene Equidad, -es permanecer a su lado…desde el momento en que nacimos…

-¡yo nací el día en que usted capturó a Dulce, que había escapado, ¿no lo recuerda?, estaba haciendo unos pasteles con su curso, -le habla Justicia, -en el momento en que tomó la decisión de no arruinar los pasteles de los demás…

-Y yo cuando usted fue a capturar a tormenta a pesar de estar muy enferma, lo hizo porque no podía dejar las cosas así…, -la mira serio Honor.

-eso…, -los mira incrédula mientras recuerda como efectivamente ambas cosas pasaron.

-Hay uno de nosotros…que ha sido secuestrado…por eso finalmente nos decidimos a aparecer frente a su presencia Sakura-sama, hay una persona ahí afuera…que busca nuestro poder…pero si nosotros queremos sobre cualquier cosa estar con usted…sentimos que para sacrificio esta situación debe ser muy dolorosa…, -sigue la conversación Lealtad como si fuera el vocero de las cartas sagradas.

-¡Por favor Sakura-sama, escriba su nombre sobre nosotros para que estemos a salvo!, -suplica Amistad ya casi a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-Esperen un momento…están diciendo que ustedes…¿son mías?

Todos la miran animosos de pensar que ella va a cambiarles su forma a Cartas Sakura.

-Lo lamento…pero…yo…he perdido la facultad para utilizar mi báculo estrella… , -baja la mirada triste

La mirada de terror se apoderó de todos los presentes encapuchados.

-Esas eran justamente las palabras que quería escuchar…, -la voz de Kathrina se hace presente y enseguida la barrera de tiempo y espacio colorea el lugar de verde-amarillo.

-¿Qué?!!!, -se asusta Sakura al ver que han llegado hasta su casa. Pensando fríamente el asunto saca su llave estrella y transformándola en báculo invoca a salto con el que sale de su cuarto por la ventana, baja del techo y corre, -perdóname Tomoyo…

Kathrina le aparece en frente impidiéndole el paso una vez ha salido de su habitación, al voltear hacia atrás puede ver como otros más están tras ella, en total son 7 las personas que la rodean.

-así que finalmente se han reunido…los otros 7…, -habla con la líder Kathrina.

-jajajaja, vaya que suspicaz, -se burla de ella la rubia, lo que queremos saber ahora… ¿es por qué rayos tú tienes a nuestras cartas sagradas?!!!, -recrimina

Al instante las mencionadas aparecen rodeando a Sakura en forma de defensa.

-¿pero qué?!!, -se sorprenden los otros.

-¿por qué la estás defendiendo Equidad?!!, -se molesta al ver al chico de cabellos claros y aureola en la frente defendiendo a su enemiga.

-¡Por favor Sakura-sama, transfórmanos en cartas Sakura!!!!, -gritan al unísono todos con lágrimas insipientes en los ojos al sentir que traicionan a sus amos, pero con el deseo enorme de pertenecer a su verdadera dueña.

-pero… ¡es que si utilizo el báculo estrella así, no tengo idea de qué pueda pasarle a Tomoyo!!!!!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Sakura!!!!!, -vuela hasta ella el tigre alado que se ha liberado de sus ataduras, pero es interceptado por Asa y Yoru.

-será mejor que guardes distancia kerberos…, -le habla la gata.

Mientras tanto Sora-kun siente la extraña presencia, lo mismo que Yukito, que transformándose en Yue, emprende camino hacia Sakura, quien está parada en medio de los 14 sin saber como reaccionar, se deja caer al piso.

-¡Shaoran!!!!!!!!!, -el grito desesperado inunda el sonido que en ese instante se torna estático, perceptible a la lamentación en sus gemidos altos de emoción punzante, acompañan a su mirada dirigida a los suelos… el clamado del nombre de su amor…la última señal que podría brindarle esperanza…

El movimiento pavorido de sus cejas arrítmicas se detiene al ver una sombra aparecer frente a ella, frente a su figura perturbada y desmoronada…como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ante los ojos de la Card Master de Tomoeda, sus pupilas se petrifican como signo de la incredulidad del mensaje que está captando su cerebro a través de sus receptores visuales.

-…Sakura…, -la voz perfecta y melodiosa logra llegar a ella, expectante y al mismo tiempo estupefacta eleva su mirada hacia la figura que se arrodilló frente a ella.

Los ojos más dulces que la miel que los cubre, los cabellos más hermosos que podrían adornar la faz de cualquiera, pero no tan armoniosos como los de él, la sonrisa más tierna que jamás vió…acompañaban a la figura del joven de delgada y fuerte complexión.

-Sh…, -aún las sílabas no son suficientes para terminar de ordenar el nombre del joven en la mente de la chica. Cuando de improvisto se lanza a sus brazos desatándose en llanto.

La emoción del momento condensó la atmósfera, el viento seguía soplando fuertemente haciendo volar las ropas y los cabellos de los presentes.

Los pies descalzos de un joven de piel blanca son enfocados, por detrás de ellos, las figuras flexionadas de los amantes que disfrutaban su encuentro esperado, cual estuviera en esa posición para defenderlos de cualquier mal, la escena sube por sus rodillas revestidas de una túnica celeste, pasando por su cintura que en un movimiento de apertura del capullo de las alas que lo cubrían queda expuesta, hasta finalmente arribar a su rostro, el chico de cabellos oscuros y ondulados de mirada bicolor estaba frente a ellos, su ojo derecho tan brillante como el más puro de los oros y el izquierdo evidenciaba el azul del cielo antes del anochecer, mismo que se apreciaba al pasar las húmedas gotas del rocío madruguero.

Aparición que deja aún más estupefacta a la chica de ojos esmeraldas, que separando su faz del pecho del joven de cabellos castaños, mira anonadada al recién llegado.

-esa…persona…, -lo observa mientras sus ojos tiemblan.

-Hoshi…, -le explica Shaoran mientras la levanta de un pequeño jalón con la mano

-hablas de…¿el tercer…?, ¿pero como tú?, -trata de hallarle explicación a la palabra o mejor dicho el nombre que le había mencionado Shaoran, -eso…me lo dijo…

-Lo sé…ella también habló conmigo…, -levanta un poco su mirada volteando hacia atrás indicándole a Sakura la presencia de alguien más, por lo que la chica voltea.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al mismo tono que sus labios se separaron, un escalofrío travieso pasó congelándole la espalda y cual se transformara en la brisa, sale de ella para alcanzar a la persona por la cual Sakura adoptó tal postura.

El viento sopla y despeja por unos segundos los cabellos claros de la frente de la figura, la tez clara y perfecta alumbrada por las esmeraldas de sus ojos, la elegancia de su postura y lo maternal de su sonrisa la evidencian como la misma persona que la chica una vez Card Captor vió en su sueño.

-La maga…

Ante su recién descubierta presencia, Hoshi se inclina y arrodilla flexionando su rodilla derecha, acto imitado por las cartas sagradas que estaba detrás de él.

-Sakura-sama…, -se escucha sus murmullos a los lejos.

Tratando de volver a la realidad, Sakura voltea para ver que estaban haciendo los demás Card Masters y su impresión fue tal al ver como todos estaban congelados en el tiempo, aún dentro de la barrera que había sido impuesta por Kathrina.

-¿pero qué?!!!!

-si ese era tu deseo simplemente lo hubieras hecho por tu propia voluntad…en lugar de estar preocupada por el báculo…, -le habla dulce la Maga Sakura

-Mi…deseo…, -la mira extrañada Sakura

-Tu magia fue tan grande en ese momento que con sólo pensar en liberar el báculo sin lastimar a Tomoyo resolviste el acertijo, -le sonríe el castaño a su lado.

La escena de explicación viene a continuación:

-¡_No sé qué hacer para liberar el báculo sin lastimar a Tomoyo!!!!, -la llave estrella brilla en el justo momento en que Shaoran aparece frente a Sakura y la toma de las manos, cambiando su forma a una estrella con una lunita debajo, con un par de alas saliéndole por los lados encerrada en un círculo con destellos que parecen rayitos simulando un sol._

_Al mismo tiempo que se da la aparición de Hoshi frente a ellos._

Fin de la escena de explicación.

-es decir que pude hacerlo gracias a ti Shaoran…, -le sonríe feliz y lo toma de la mano, cosa que no hacía desde hace mucho, por lo que lo aprieta fuerte.

-y es la verdad…, -se aproxima a ellos la maga Sakura ya que él es tu complemento, -dirige su mirada seria hacia ella.

-mi…complemento…¿qué quiere decir?, -ante la pregunta de Sakura, Shaoran se sonríe tierno.

-Ya que tu magia se deriva de la magia de Clow…y la de Shaoran también…

-¿qué?!!, ¿mi magia?

-es por esa razón que el día en que transformaste a luz y oscuridad en cartas Sakura, no podías hacerlo sin la ayuda de Shaoran, porque ustedes fueron predestinados a ser el complemento del otro…

-¿pero cómo?!!!!

-ahora, apresúrate y cambia las cartas sagradas a cartas Sakura, porque él…está por llegar…

-¿él?, -se preguntan los dos presentes magos.

La maga ya no responde.

Por lo que Sakura se decide y voltea hacia Shaoran, -si ser el complemento del otro significa que con sólo estar junto a ti mi corazón está repleto de felicidad, seguramente eso lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo…, -toma su llave y la pone entre las manos de ambos, mirándolo dulcemente corresponde a la mirada del mismo modo que le brinda el castaño.

_-_¡Llave que guardas los poderes de las alas que conducen a mis estrellas!!, ¡muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura!!!, ¡quien aceptó esta misión contigo!!!, -su rostro se muestra entusiasmado y desbordante de felicidad al gritar: ¡LIBERATE!!!!

En seguida la luz se destelló de la llave adoptando la forma de un tubo largo entre las manos de ambos ex cardcaptors. Hasta que poco a poco, la estrella en su punta se formó siendo revestida por los rayos de sol que la bañaban y la luna en cuarto menguante a sus pies, dando paso a un par de alas que se despliegan hacia el cielo. Y el color rosa cubre su paso la figura del báculo.

Al ver terminada la transformación, decide dar rienda suelta a la transformación de las cartas.

-¡Cartas que fueron creadas por…! –no sabe que nombre mencionar, -¡Cartas que han venido a este mundo por lo sentimientos puros de sus amos, llamadas cartas sagradas!!!, ¡abandonen esa vieja forma y transfórmense!!! Para servir a su nuevo dueño!!!, hablo por el nombre de Sakura!!!!, ¡Equidad, Honor, Amistad, Justicia, Abnegación, Lealtad!!!!!!!

Las mencionadas se transforman en humo que empieza a materializarse en carta sobre la punta de la estrella que gira en el báculo de las alas de estrella.

Pero…

Varios truenos empezaron a filtrarse a la estancia, acto que la maga Sakura mira con cierto dolor.

-sabía que este momento llegaría…, -se escucha la voz que una vez provino de la oscuridad, la persona a la que le fue entregada la carta sagrada que fue robada.

Los presentes voltean hacia la presencia tan grande que se sintió entonces.

Sakura abre grandes los ojos, mientras las cartas que han sido transformadas se materializan a su lado.

Es Shaoran quien no puede creer lo que ve, al adoptar la misma posición de asombro y negación de Sakura.

Ante ellos la figura de un hombre ha aparecido…enfocado de lado, su cabello castaño se mueve con el viento, mientras sus ojos serios lo miran profundamente, el derecho del mismo color que la miel…mientras el izquierdo pareciera haber sido engullido por el dorado sol. Estira el brazo hacia la Card Master.

-entrégame las cartas…

La maga Sakura estira la mano como si fuera a tocarlo, pero por su lejanía no puede evitar que sea más que un deseo y llamándolo por su nombre se lleva la mano al pecho, -Shao…ran…

Las 6 cartas sagradas que se han materializado, Kerberos, Yue, Hoshi, Sakura, Shaoran y la maga Sakura están frente al recién llegado ¿Shaoran?, ¿qué significa esto?

Continuará…

Avance:

En el próximo capítulo veremos el inicio de una nueva temporada de CCS No More Release, "YUME NO TSUBASA", No se lo pierdan para que repitan conmigo mi nuevo conjuro y podamos gritar juntos ¡LIBÉRATE!!!, en el próximo capítulo de CCS No More Release, Yume no Tsubasa, "Sakura y Shaoran"

Nota:

Este capi amerita Review!!!


	15. Sakura y Shaoran

-¡Cartas que fueron creadas por…! –no sabe que nombre mencionar, -¡Cartas que han venido a este mundo por lo sentimientos puros de sus amos, llamadas cartas sagradas!!!, ¡abandonen esa vieja forma y transfórmense!!! Para servir a su nuevo dueño!!!, hablo por el nombre de Sakura!!!!, ¡Equidad, Honor, Amistad, Justicia, Abnegación, Lealtad!!!!!!!

Las mencionadas se transforman en humo que empieza a materializarse en carta sobre la punta de la estrella que gira en el báculo de las alas de estrella.

Pero…

Varios truenos empezaron a filtrarse a la estancia, acto que la maga Sakura mira con cierto dolor.

-sabía que este momento llegaría…, -se escucha la voz que una vez provino de la oscuridad, la persona a la que le fue entregada la carta sagrada que fue robada.

Los presentes voltean hacia la presencia tan grande que se sintió entonces.

Sakura abre grandes los ojos, mientras las cartas que han sido transformadas se materializan a su lado.

Es Shaoran quien no puede creer lo que ve, al adoptar la misma posición de asombro y negación de Sakura.

Ante ellos la figura de un hombre ha aparecido…enfocado de lado, su cabello castaño se mueve con el viento, mientras sus ojos serios lo miran profundamente, el derecho del mismo color que la miel…mientras el izquierdo pareciera haber sido engullido por el dorado sol. Estira el brazo hacia la Card Master.

-entrégame las cartas…

La maga Sakura estira la mano como si fuera a tocarlo, pero por su lejanía no puede evitar que sea más que un deseo y llamándolo por su nombre se lleva la mano al pecho, -Shao…ran…

Las 6 cartas sagradas que se han materializado, Kerberos, Yue, Hoshi, Sakura, Shaoran y la maga Sakura están frente al recién llegado ¿Shaoran?, ¿qué significa esto?

CCS NO MORE RELEASE

YUME NO TSUBASA

Capítulo 15 "Sakura y Shaoran"

-¿cómo…cómo lo llamaste?..., -voltea su perturbada mirada hacia la maga, la joven Kinomoto

La joven mujer la mira entrecerrando los ojos, para que su respuesta no suene tan dura como la verdad que es. –Shaoran…, -responde finalmente

-¿pero cómo es que ese chiquillo ha aparecido así?!!, -se cuestiona Kero, -_desde un principio me dio mala espina esto de la aparición de la Sakura mayor…¿sería que detrás de todo lo que ha dicho…aún nos ocultaba algo…?_, -piensa mientras dirige su felino rostro hacia la ojiverde más alta.

-Kero…, -lo mira triste y empática con sus pensamientos la maga.

-Sakura…, ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO SAKURA?!!!!, -le grita rompiendo las barreras de respeto y levantando nuevamente las de la confianza.

-Kero…, -voltea hacia su guardián la pequeña Sakura al escuchar el grito que le dio a su yo mayor.

El mago de cabellos claros, quien aún tenía el brazo derecho estirado con la palma de la mano extendida en dirección a la Card Master, cierra el puño despacio y baja el brazo lentamente al poner su mirada fija en la Maga.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la espada del Mago estaba siendo interceptada por la del joven chino, que lucía extenuado ante tal magnificencia, entrecerraba sus ojos y apretaba los dientes tratando de contener la fuerza del ataque de su adversario.

Un par de cabellos rubios oscuro que fueron arrancados de corte de la cabellera de la maga vuelan al viento entre los sonidos de tiritar de las espadas envistiéndose.

-¡Shaoran!!!, -gritan ambas Sakuras al unísono.

El hombre que atacó primero levanta lentamente su mirada y sin ningún esfuerzo hacia la maga de túnica negra, para encontrar sus pupilas contra las suyas.

-Sakura…

-Shaoran…, -recibe temerosa la mirada ambarina.

El mago entrecierra los ojos y desvía la mirada ante la expresión adoptada por la Sakura mayor, y enseguida la regresa a posarse dura y retadora sobre el joven Li.

-apártate…, -le ordena serio y visiblemente superior

-…no…, -apenas y responde por la gran fuerza que tiene que manejar para contrarrestar su ataque.

El mago Shaoran sonríe para si mismo, empezando a manejar un flujo de electricidad a través de su espada, que rápidamente llega a impactar contra las manos del chico.

-¡Aggghhhh!!!, -trata de mantener el control, pero empieza a bajar la fuerza con que sostiene la espada, arruga su seño, mientras sus manos tiemblan.

-¡Shaoran déjalo ya!!!, -se preocupa Sakurita, -¡vas a lastimarte!!!!

Ante el comentario de la Card Master, el chico cierra fuertemente los ojos y cual invocara energías desde su interior con un grito, hace la misma técnica de la electricidad que ha usado el mago, afilando su espada y espíritu con los relámpagos.

-¿qué?!, -se sorprende Sakura

-el mocoso ha estado en entrenamiento todo este tiempo…recuérdalo Sakura…, -le habla Kero, pero tal parece que las palabras del guardián hacen fluir más malos recuerdos para la Sakura del futuro, reflejado el malestar en su rostro.

Mientras tanto Shaoran ha podido despegar su espada de la del otro Shaoran y el sonido de los metales chocando inunda el lugar.

-pareciera que el hombre que apareció…lo ataca con un gran odio…, -nota lo comentado en sus movimientos y mirada hacia el joven el guardián de la luna.

-¿qué quieres decir Yue…?, -los entrecejos de la Card Master están temblando.

-que hay un motivo en especial por el cual los magos han aparecido en…esta época…

-¿un…motivo?, sea…sea cual sea ese motivo…, -aprieta los puños, -no puede ser algo que me haga no interferir contra esto!!!, -saca las cartas del tiempo y del salto, momentos después la zona se ha tonado amarillo-verdoso tras la detención del tiempo.

-Con un nivel de magia tan bajo jamás podrás detenerme…, -se escucha la oscurecida voz del hombre recién aparecido, dilatando las pupilas de la Card Master al ser sujetada por él e inmediatamente la magia de las cartas se dispersa y regresa a su forma humilde, regresando la realidad a la normalidad.

Ante un Shaoran que al ver la escena que ha quedado durante su congelamiento, trata de correr lo más rápido posible hacia ellos, pero en vano…, no puede verse más que un gran relámpago celeste inundando su visión hacia el frente, mandándolo rodar metros atrás a él y a los guardianes presentes, mientras la maga recibe el ataque sin mayor daño.

Momentos después…la mirada del chico está completamente perturbada, con sus brazos estirados en la dirección en que habían desaparecido la pequeña Sakura y su yo del futuro. No puede evitar empezar a temblar de fragilidad ante si mismo, al haber quedado como basura al no poder detenerlo…sus piernas que yacían flexionadas parecen fallarle y perdiendo el control consensual de su persona, sus pupilas se oscurecen, acto seguido se desploma levantando el polvo que se acumuló con las torrenciales ráfagas de viento levantadas por el poder de los magos.

En un acercamiento a su rostro, la visitante salada y húmeda se desliza desde sus párpados que reposan y baja por su nariz para atravesar al otro lado de su rostro, mientras el viento triste sopla moviendo sus cabellos en la dirección en que pasa.

**********

La oscuridad se fue dispersando poco a poco, con el abrir y cerrar de sus ojos, que cual iluminaran el lugar con su presencia, daban paso a la estancia oscurecida y lúgubre, donde lo primero que ve al despertar de aquel sueño provocado es la figura del hombre de cabellos color del atardecer observándola.

La Card Master de Tomoeda lo mira atormentada y levantándose rápidamente se arrastra unos pasos atrás con sus brazos apoyados contra el piso.

El hombre con poder mágico más allá de lo pensado la mira expectante a las reacciones que espera ver en ella de antemano.

-…Sakura…, -entrecierra los ojos tierno, como en aquellos tiempos, despertando en ella el mismo sentimiento que le ha provocado esa sonrisa desde el día en que lo conoció.

-en verdad…eres tú…Shaoran…, -lo mira tratando de hallar en aquel ser…la verdadera esencia que hacia de ese hombre a "Shaoran", el aludido sonríe al ver que ha logrado su cometido.

-¡Llegaste Shaoran!!, -la voz de una mujer cuyos pasos inundan la atmósfera del sonido interrumpen la escena, saliendo de la oscuridad como una sombra tenebrosa de cabellos sueltos y vivos, llega finalmente hasta ellos, reconocible inmediatamente por la complexión de su delgado cuerpo y su facie indiscutiblemente elegante y hermosa, las ondulaciones de sus cabellos negros caen bajo su cintura, mientras sus brillantes ojos azules se muestran emocionados por el arribo del hombre de cabellos castaños de vuelta a casa…

-¿To…Tomoyo?!!, -abre grandes los ojos la chica castaña claro.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la cantante crecida se borra de inmediato, -¿Sa…kura?, ¿Shaoran, qué está haciendo ella aquí?, -dirige su mirada en busca de explicación hacia el mencionado.

-te dije que iría por ella…, -responde secamente sin aparentar tener motivos o razones para explicarle sus actos, -habla aún sentado frente a la pequeña.

Al ver su reacción, la una vez amiga de Sakura se agacha tras de él para poner su mejilla junto a la del mago, mientras sumerge su mano derecha sigilosamente bajo la túnica que cubre el pecho del castaño, -como tú digas Shaoran…

Ante tal acontecimiento la Card Master no puede más que observar incrédula y aterrada lo que está sucediendo, mismos ojos que transforman su mirada en una dulce y melancólica, más adulta…

La maga Sakura había tomado posesión del Shaoran del tiempo real, tras haberse desmayado luego de la batalla contra el mago Shaoran.

El chico de mirada somnolienta ha empezado a recobrar el conocimiento y sacándose la compresa de agua que tenía en la frente mira hacia la persona que estaba sentada en la cama a su lado.

-¿dónde…dónde estoy?, -trata de incorporarse y sentarse, pero es detenido por las delicadas manos de la maga que lo obligan a recostarse nuevamente.

-será mejor que descanses…has pasado por mucho el día de hoy…pero me alegra que hallas despertado, -le sonríe con la típica sonrisa sakuriense.

-us…usted!!, -la reconoce y se exalta al momento de recordar lo que ocurrió con la pequeña Sakura.

-Tranquilo…, -lo mira con los ojos hechos lagos en lágrimas, por lo que baja la cabeza apenada, su tez se ha coloreado de rojo por la vergüenza.

-yo…, -se sorprende el joven y no sabe que decir ante una situación como esa por lo que también agacha la cabeza, -no era mi intención preocuparla…

Ante la presencia de un arrebato la maga abraza al chico de ropas chinas, enterrando su rostro contra su pecho, como suele hacerlo la pequeña Sakura, de cierta forma era lo mismo…había crecido en altura un poco pero para Shaoran era como recibir un abrazo por parte de su Sakura. Tan natural que la envuelve con sus brazos proporcionándole alivio y refugio mientras cierra los ojos.

-eres…tal y como te recuerdo…, -menciona aún entre sus brazos.

-eso…es algo que he querido preguntar desde el inicio… ¿por qué de sus apariciones…?, ¿qué pasó conmigo?!!, -tras la pregunta puede sentir como su espalda es apretada más fuerte por los brazos de la un día card captor, por lo que la aparición de la preocupación se reflejó en su rostro.

Misma pregunta que fue pronunciada en aquel lugar oscuro hacia el mago de tez blanca.

-¿por qué Shaoran?!!, ¿qué sucedió?!!!, -reclama la pequeña Sakura, -algo…terriblemente horrible debió suceder…para que las cosas acabaran de esta forma…

El mago arruga el entrecejo tras las palabras de la flor de cerezo.

-precisamente por eso te traje…, -inicia la frase el mago

-para que al final de mi relato, tomes una decisión…, -termina con la frase la maga Sakura.

La imagen de ambos magos se junta en un cuadrado, separando en rectángulos verticales la escena de cada uno mencionando esas palabras a sus respectivas parejas del pasado.

-Todo comenzó en el instante que llegaron los Card Masters ha tratar de arrebatarte las cartas sagradas que se habían materializado…, -habla el mago

-pero paso hace un instante…, -comprende el por qué de su aparición en ese preciso momento.

********

-para que la pelea se equilibrara tu te fuiste a entrenar con Erial a China…, -le recuerda lo acontecido la maga al joven Li

-sí…eso hice…

-pero Shaoran…tú nunca me dijiste…que lo que tuviste que hacer en tu entrenamiento era…

Shaoran abre grandes los ojos al verse descubierto, -¿cómo…es que tú…?

-mantener secretos…a las personas que amas siempre complica las cosas…, -entrecierra los ojos triste.

Misma expresión que lucía el rostro de la pequeña Sakura quien estaba frente al mago Shaoran.

-¿durante el entrenamiento?...¿algo que incluso acabó con la vida de tu padre?..., -pregunta inexplicada.

-Acabó con él porque si pudo controlarlo…y decidió acabar con el mismo antes de hacerle daño a los demás…, -explica molesto consigo mismo

-¿de qué estás hablando?, -se preocupa la card master.

-Empecé…, -abre nuevamente la frase compartida

-Empezaste…, -le habla la maga Sakura a Shaoran en escena superpuesta

-A UTILIZAR LA ENERGÍA DE LAS PRESAS, -hablan al unísono los magos.

-¿qué?!!!, -se exalta la pequela flor de cerezo, -¿pero cómo?!!, si durante la pelea yo no noté nada raro en el comportamiento de Shaoran!!!, -defiende al que al mismo tiempo mantiene su cabeza gacha tras las palabras expresadas por la maga.

-Para poder mantener la energía en niveles muy elevados, pero poco a poco eso ya no bastó…la magia que había desatado empezó a consumirme…, -narra el mago

-hasta ese día…, -habla la maga.

_**Tomoeda, años atrás **_

_La sangre corría deslizándose por el lavabo, mientras la llave del agua había sido abierta a su máximo, provocando que el chorro de agua hiciera tanto ruido que no sé escuchará afuera lo que ocurría dentro de aquel cuarto de baño. _

_El joven de cabellos castaños estaba inclinado contra el mueble, apoyando su cabeza contra el espejo en la pared. Sus manos en los bordes del artefacto tiemblan incesantes apretadas en puños._

_-¡Shaoran!!!, ¿estás bien?!, -grita desde afuera la joven Card Master de Tomoeda._

_-Sakura…, -piensa desde dentro el muchacho y recobrando fuerzas trata de tranquilizarse mientras cierra la llave del agua, pero es en vano, un dolor quemante en el pecho lo doblega, haciendo cerrar sus párpados fuertemente y caminando de retroceso un par de pasos, pierde el equilibrio, derribando algunas cosas de un estante de toallas, provocando un estruendo obviamente perceptible a los oídos de la chica. _

_-¡¿Shaoran?!!, ¿pasó algo?!!, -espera respuesta por unos instantes, pero al no recibirla corre al armario que se encuentra en la habitación de su padre y cogiendo la llave respectiva regresa, para encontrar en el piso al joven muy pálido y con gran dificultad para respirar. -¡Shaoran!!!, -corre rápidamente a su lado, nota como el chico trata de desabotonarse los primeros botones de su camisa cual fuera sumamente sofocante mantenerlos abrochados._

_Con ayuda de Sakura logra sentarse y pareciera volver en si poco a poco. –Sakura…, -la mira agitado y su reflejo borroso lo trastorna, por lo que se levanta de improvisto y trata de correr tambaleante para alejarse, pero es rápidamente alcanzado por la Card Master._

_-¿qué es lo que pasa?!!, ¿Shaoran que tienes?!!, -lo atrapa e inmediatamente se pone frente suyo y lo mira a los ojos colocando sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho._

_En un segundo los ojos de Sakura se dilataron, una de las manos que mantenía en el rostro de Shaoran, había sido removida, por él, quien inclinando su cabeza hasta la altura del cuello de la Card Master, la ha mordido intempestivamente mientras cierra los ojos como si fuera la única cosa que podría brindarle tranquilidad en ese momento._

_La sangre ha comenzado a brotar y se desliza por la nuca, pasando de los labios del castaño quien la hace salir al succionar contra su piel, para evitarle a toda costa la escapatoria la toma del otro brazo y la tira contra la pared, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de ella, dejándola entre el cemento y su calor._

_-Shao…qué…, -no puede articular palabra la joven al sentirse en esa posición,¿ era Shaoran quien la estaba atacando?¿debía dejarlo continuar?_

_Lapso de tiempo que ya no contó más para la castaña, ya que el joven había pasado su garganta sedienta al otro lado de su cuello, poco a poco ambos fueron deslizándose desde su posición contra la pared hasta quedar arrodillados en el piso. El matiz en los iris color miel había cambiado…tonándose en un dorado oro brillante._

_La expresión en el rostro de Sakura era indescriptible, como si lo que le ocurriera ya no le importara más…la sensación del cuerpo de Shaoran sobre el suyo arrancándole la vida parecía haberla despertado a otra realidad, estaba pensando…en querer más de aquello…más de aquella violencia nunca antes vista…_

_Instintivamente paso sus caderas bajo las piernas del joven, que por instinto de acomodación separó su cabeza del cuello ya casi seco de la Card Master, su mirada fría y al mismo tiempo ardiente de sed la miró profundamente a los ojos, mientras de sus labios se deslizaban las gotas de la sangre de la chica que caían sobre su propio rostro…_

_Elevando su rodilla trata de empujarlo hacia ella, indicándose su necesidad por tenerlo cada vez más cerca…_

_Cercanía que iba creciendo cada vez más al juntar sus rostros, uniéndose en un beso que incluso sacó lágrimas por parte de ambos, repetido una y otra vez, como si maldijeran el momento de unir sus labios, pero lo desearan con tanta intensidad que el pudor no importaba. Toda la esencia de aquel amor afloró ese día…en ese momento…_

En la realidad la mirada del joven estaba completamente espantada, la historia relatada por la maga no podía ser cierta…él jamás hubiera faltado el respeto así a Sakura…

-¿qué…de qué se supone se trata todo esto?..., -la mira incrédulo, -¡sé!..., ¡sé perfectamente que algo así no podría pasar!!

-¿Acaso no es verdad que tuviste que usar a la energía de las presas?, -el devuelve la mirada seria, -yo…no te contaría una cosa como esta…si no la considerara importante…., -aprieta los puños, -¡lo único que quiero en este mundo es recuperar a Shaoran!!, -se destapa finalmente mientras sus manos tiemblan apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-Esa persona…que se llevo a mi Sakura…, -trata de seguir la conversación más calmado.

Repentinamente la puerta corrediza de la habitación se abre, llamando la atención de ambos, detrás de ella aparece un joven con una bandeja en las manos, traía dos tazas de té y algunos dulces, su rostro era angelical y acariciable, por la dulce sonrisa que poseía y la mirada brillante que parecía alegrar el ambiente con tan sólo verla. De cabellos castaños claros, un joven con un delantal y una mantita atada a la cabeza.

-¿oh?, perdón mamá, no pensé que el invitado se hubiese despertado ya, pero el tío Touya me dijo que te trajera algo de beber y no pude tocar porque tenía las manos ocupadas, en verdad lo siento muchísimo, -reverencia hacia los presentes.

-no…no hay cuidado Tsu-chan…, -responde la maga algo nerviosa por la repentina aparición de su hijo ante el joven Li, quien apenas iba enterándose de la historia.

-¿ma…mamá?, -repite completamente desubicado el joven del pasado.

Continuará….

Avance:

-¿ehhhhhh?!!!!, bueno…al menos ya se va sabiendo un poco sobre lo que sucedió con Shaoran y el motivo de porqué los magos aparecieron ante nosotros…en ese preciso momento…, pero este mundo…es completamente extraño…¿cuántas cosas habrán para descubrirse?, ¿qué será de la vida de los demás? y…¿dónde está Kero…?, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCSNMR, Yume no Tsubasa, para que podamos gritar juntos… ¡Libérate!!!

Próximo capítulo: (aún sin nombre) xD

Matta ne!!


	16. Sakura y el chico llamado Tsubasa

_Ambas figuras permanecían juntas, cual estuvieras atraídas por el magnetismo del otro._

_En un segundo los ojos de Sakura se dilataron, una de las manos que mantenía en el rostro de Shaoran, había sido removida, por él, quien inclinando su cabeza hasta la altura del cuello de la Card Master, la ha mordido intempestivamente mientras cierra los ojos como si fuera la única cosa que podría brindarle tranquilidad en ese momento._

_La sangre ha comenzado a brotar y se desliza por la nuca, pasando de los labios del castaño quien la hace salir al succionar contra su piel, para evitarle a toda costa la escapatoria la toma del otro brazo y la tira contra la pared, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de ella, dejándola entre el cemento y su calor._

_-Shao…qué…, -no puede articular palabra la joven al sentirse en esa posición,¿ era Shaoran quien la estaba atacando?¿debía dejarlo continuar?_

_Lapso de tiempo que ya no contó más para la castaña, ya que el joven había pasado su garganta sedienta al otro lado de su cuello, poco a poco ambos fueron deslizándose desde su posición contra la pared hasta quedar arrodillados en el piso. El matiz en los iris color miel había cambiado…tonándose en un dorado oro brillante._

_La expresión en el rostro de Sakura era indescriptible, como si lo que le ocurriera ya no le importara más…la sensación del cuerpo de Shaoran sobre el suyo arrancándole la vida parecía haberla despertado a otra realidad, estaba pensando…en querer más de aquello…más de aquella violencia nunca antes vista…_

_Instintivamente paso sus caderas bajo las piernas del joven, que por instinto de acomodación separó su cabeza del cuello ya casi seco de la Card Master, su mirada fría y al mismo tiempo ardiente de sed la miró profundamente a los ojos, mientras de sus labios se deslizaban las gotas de la sangre de la chica que caían sobre su propio rostro…_

_Elevando su rodilla trata de empujarlo hacia ella, indicándose su necesidad por tenerlo cada vez más cerca…_

_Cercanía que iba creciendo cada vez más al juntar sus rostros, uniéndose en un beso que incluso sacó lágrimas por parte de ambos, repetido una y otra vez, como si maldijeran el momento de unir sus labios, pero lo desearan con tanta intensidad que el pudor no importaba. Toda la esencia de aquel amor afloró ese día…en ese momento…_

_Las gotas cristalinas inminentes se deslizaban por los lagrimales de la castaña, la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados se había vuelto nudo en su garganta… los intervalos de tiempo entre las sensaciones proporcionadas por las caricias desgarradoras de la mano firme sobre su piel la confundían…profanada…su cintura…su torso…sus pechos y caderas…_

_¿Era así como lo quería?...¿era eso lo que deseaba?..._

_Al sentirse envestida por primera vez lo comprendió…sus pupilas de dilataron mientras sus nervios transmitían rítmicamente por todo su cuerpo las ilusiones quebrantadas en su vientre, no era eso…para empezar…ESE no era su Shaoran…_

_-¡Noooo!!!!, -grito desde sus adentros._

_Sonoridad que la llevó a buscar en aquel ser la mirada cálida y amorosa que siempre había visto en ese chico, la sonrisa hermosa que la invitaba a perderse en la locura del enamoramiento._

_Tomándolo por el rostro lo miró intensa, actitud que se desplomó al ver aquellos ojos dulces y del color de la miel, ahogados en frustración y culpabilidad, desparramados en lágrimas amargas e incrédulas._

Ojos que en el presente la miran…buscando explicación al hecho que acaba de suceder, el chico de cabellos castaños claros y verdes ojos que ha entrado en la habitación la ha llamado madre…

CCS NO MORE RELEASE

YUME NO TSUBASA

Capítulo 17 "Un chico de nombre Tsubasa"

_Habían pasado un par de meses desde el incidente…y no tenía idea de cual sería el paradero del joven chino, -Shaoran se había ido-…_

_-¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?, -la expresión en el rostro de Tomoyo no se distinguía entre la sorpresa y el terror._

_-Si…Tomoyo…, lo peor del caso…es que me tiene muy preocupada lo que le haya podido ocurrir…me he preguntado si será asunto de las cartas mágicas…o de los Card Master que quedaron…o…o qué?..., -aprieta los puños frustrada, -en ese momento Shaoran no se veía para nada bien…y estaba tan confundido que puedo hasta pensar en lo peor sin dudar…_

_-lo que yo me pregunto amiga… ¿es como puedes estar preocupada por él en esta situación…?, esto que está pasando no es cosa de curarse con algún medicamento…es algo muy serio_

_-¡lo sé!...lo sé…, -se lleva ambas manos al vientre y se toca cual le doliera cosa que se refleja en la expresión de su rostro, pero enseguida parece reflexionar sobre su acto y se toca de una manera más delicada…más pareciera una caricia…, -no sé…hasta cuando podré mantener esto en secreto…, -la posición que adoptaron sus manos evidencia la convexidad que ha adoptado su vientre, -el otro día…noté que mi hermano no hacía más que mirarme el estómago…_

_-es que no es normal la forma en la que te has estado vistiendo Sakura…_

_Touya que estaba afuera de la habitación como de costumbre que escucha las conversaciones convenientemente, aprieta los dientes y abre de golpe la puerta, encontrando a Sakura con las manos en el vientre y a Tomoyo frente a ella._

_-¡Hermano!!, -se asusta al verse descubierta la Card Master de Tomoeda y separa sus brazos a los lados._

_-Así que era cierto…, -la mira dolido_

_Sakura lo mira sin saber como reaccionar ante una situación como esa, jamás imaginada ni esperada._

_-papá…papá se lo estaba imaginando…, -le dije furioso mientras baja levemente la mirada, -¿dónde está ese mocoso imbécil?!!!!_

_-Shaoran…no es un…, -no puede siquiera contestar por la vergüenza_

_-¡ni se te ocurra defender a ese maldito!!!_

_-¡Kinomoto-san!!, -trata de llamar su atención la amiga al ver que el tono de voz está lastimando a Sakura._

_-¡Tu cállate!!, -le grita desenfrenado y tomando a Sakura del brazo la levanta del piso donde estaba sentada y la obliga a bajar las escaleras tras de él._

Mismas por las que en la actualidad había subido Tsu-chan.

-En verdad lamento mucho esto, no tenía idea que el invitado hubiera despertado ya, -le reverencia al tenerlo al frente, -pero ¿me permitiría traerle otra tasa de té? , también puede que un pedazo de pastel, lo hice yo mismo, -sonríe de lado moviendo con su cabeza la mantita que traía amarrada al cabello.

-eh…gracias…, -lo mira incrédulo de su existencia siquiera por lo que no se imagina como llamarlo para agradecer.

-oh… Kinomoto, Tsubasa Kinomoto

-¿Kinomoto?, -se sorprende por el apellido

-¿entonces aceptará el té y el pastel?, -le sonríe cortés

-oh…si, digo, si claro, -le hace reverencia también

Con esto el joven de presencia brillante sale de la habitación, inmediatamente lo avista desaparecer las fuerzas en las piernas de Li fallan y se desploma al piso.

-¿te encuentras bien?, -corre a su lado la maga y arrodillándose frente a él lo mira a los ojos.

-él…él…, -no hace más que mirar en la dirección en la que salió el joven y mirarla luego a ella.

-¿Tsu-chan?...si… él es tu hijo…, -se levanta entonces y le da la espalda, -vaya…pensar que fue tan fácil decírtelo ahora…claro…después de todo tú no eres ese Shaoran…

-¿entonces lo que me contaste…?

-Después de eso…Shaoran hizo algunas apariciones esporádicas…pero nunca fue nada concreto, sólo…aparecía para hacernos daño…

-¿qué?!!, -se asombra por el ejemplo innegable de irresponsabilidad.

-pero yo…estoy segura de que hay una razón muy fuerte para esto… es por eso que he vuelto…para pedir la ayuda del mismo Shaoran en evitar que esto ocurra…

-¿y Tsubasa sabe algo al respecto?

-no… ni siquiera he podido hablarle de ti… bueno…de él…

**********

-pero eso es imposible…, -la mirada incrédula y espantada de la Card Master frente al Mago Li se refleja en los ojos de este último. -¿cómo puede ser que Shaoran haya desaparecido!!!!!, -se lleva las manos al rostro tratando de comprender la historia que le ha comentado el castaño.

-para ese momento…habían tantas cosas…por las que no pude volver…pero ahora finalmente veo en nuestro futuro el despertar de aquel sueño que un día tuvimos…, -la mira sonrientemente maniaco.

-¿Tuvimos?, -levanta la ceja la chica al verse involucrada.

-un lugar en el que la magia pueda practicarse abiertamente, proporcionándole a la humanidad un flujo de energía mágica proveniente de los corazones capacitados para ello…serán como la fuente principal…tú…, -voltea diligente hacia ella y la toma por los hombros, -tú eres perfecta…, -abre grandes los ojos entusiasmados y dementes.

-…Shaoran…, -lo mira irreconocible de la persona que en su mente es Shaoran.

-no me digas que la idea no te agrada…, -le susurra delincuente al oído agachándose hasta su altura. La sensación de su cercanía la sonroja y al separarse de ella puede notar como ha acelerado la respiración de la chica por el nerviosismo.

Acto que saca la sonrisa burlona de Tomoyo que los observa desde una silla un poco más atrás.

***********

-¿Y Tsubasa sabe algo al respecto? , (continuación inmediata de la escena anterior xD)

-no…ni siquiera he podido hablarle de ti…bueno…de él…, -baja la mirada pensativa.

-¿hablarle de quien a quien mamá?, -abre la puerta corrediza de golpe el joven ojiverde

-¿eh??!!!!, -se van de espaldas ambos protagonistas.

-¿eh?, ¿pasa algo?, -los mira a ambos mientras se recuperan del susto que les metió, con su siempre amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-me pareció que fuiste y volviste demasiado rápido…, -parpadea Shaoran al ver al hijo de la maga con la bandeja de su té y pastel en manos.

-¿oh?, ¿lo cree?, pues…, -se lleva una mano al mentón y adopta pose pensante, al fondo muchas burbujas de colores flotan sobre un fondo celeste, -en el último trabajo que me consiguió el tío Touya me obligaban a tener las órdenes listas en 30 segundos o sería despedido.

-¿desde cuando trabajas en un puesto de comida Tsu-chan?, -se pregunta Sakura

-¡oh en verdad!, desde esta mañana, -sonríe, -perdona que no te comenté mamá, pero el tío me informó hasta ayer por la noche y mi turno empezó esta madrugada, salí sigilosamente para no hacer ruido y regresé del mismo modo para no incomodar, -sus ojos son un par de arcos.

-¿saliste y volviste?, -lo mira incrédula, -yo que pensaba que estabas en tu habitación…, -es ahora la maga quien parpadea

-¡hoho no!, ya sabes lo que dice el tío Touya, "quien no trabaja en 5 empleos de medio tiempo no tiene derecho a meterse un bocado a la boca"

Una gota enorme inunda la escena.

************

-bien…, -el mago se ha separado de ella y sentado en el asiento donde hasta hace unos momentos había estado Tomoyo, quien juega a hacer caminos sobre la nuca del castaño con sus dedos, la mira complacido de ver no está tan asustada como pensaba que estaría, -tengo dos proposiciones que hacerte Sakura…

Las cejas de la ojiverde se muestran molestas por el acto que se está presenciando, -¡¡¡yo no pienso aceptar nada de ti nunca!!!

-¿ah no?, -la mira fingiéndose el sorprendido para luego romper en risa a carcajadas, -por favor…, -al mencionar estas últimas palabras, de las sombras tras de su asiento las figuras de dos seres alados caminan rumbo a la luz, un tigre… y un ángel…

Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron a más no poder…, -¡Ke…Kero?!!!!!,-voltea entonces hacia el otro, -¿Yue…?

-su manipulación…sabes perfectamente que depende de los poderes del dueño…

-¿le…le robaste…le robaste los guardianes a la maga Sakura?!!, -pregunta aterrorizada ante lo que ve.

La molesta serenidad en la mirada cruel de los ojos color de la miel ante ella no deja de perturbarla.

-para poder conseguir nuestro cometido hay dos opciones…la primera…vamos a ir por la vida de Clow…

-Eriol…, -piensa inmediatamente Sakura

-y la segunda… es que me traigas aquí por libre voluntad al Li Shaoran que tu conoces…para que se convierta en otro de los pilares…

-¿qué?..., -empieza a negar con la cabeza la Card Master, -¡Sabes que yo jamás aceptaría ninguna de las dos opciones!!!!, -se saca la llave de la blusa, pero con un solo movimiento de la mano del mago, éste logra abrir el puño en la tenía Sakura a palma y elevándola en el aire la hace llegar rápidamente hasta él, atrapando la llave en su mano.

-la llave…, -se siente desarmada ante su presencia.

**********

Tsu-chan se ha retirado y la conversación prosiguió…

-por eso creo que lo más probable…es que si Shaoran apareció ante la pequeña Sakura…es para que le ayude a conseguir su propósito…él está obsesionado con eso…trató de decírmelo varias veces…pero tienes que comprender que yo no podía… ¡Lo que él está tratando de hacer no hará feliz a nadie!!!, levanta un poco la voz mostrando su frustración ante el muchacho venido de Hong Kong.

-eso quiere decir que Sakura va a volver…, -la mira fijamente a lo que la maga asiente.

-no te preocupes…sea lo que sea que venga…ella…Sakura no estará sola…porque yo estaré a su lado…

-Shaoran…, -lo mira agradecida

-Shaoran…, -repite, pero esta vez la pequeña Sakura frente al mago, -voy…voy a ir por Shaoran…

Ambas escenas de un mago con el más joven de su amado se atenúa a Gris…

Continuará…

Avance:

Estamos solos en casa…el agua del lavamanos corre a máxima velocidad mientras tú estás dentro sin responder a mi llamado…, algo…algo que estaba por suceder ya no sucederá…porque tus ojos dulces como la miel…no se dejarán cambiar… no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS NMR, Yume no Tsubasa, "Shaoran", para que juntos podamos gritar!!!, ¡Libérate!!!!

La sangre se desliza como hilera por el pavimento…


	17. Shaoran

La estancia, uno de los lugares más conocido dentro de la ciudad de Tomoeda, alucinadas batallas en contra de las protagonistas de la baraja de la Card Master cuyo nombre es identificado por el emblemático árbol de hojas rosas que florea en la zona nipona.

El parque pingüino, que ha visto crecer a innumerables generaciones, es nuevamente la sede principal de la escena. Como si más que la coincidencia, el destino los hubiera llamado a ese lugar, en ese preciso momento, un par de círculos mágicos se dibujan en el suelo y emergiendo energía provocan el vuelo de las hojas de los árboles al ser desprendidas.

En el primero en aparecer se distingue ya claramente la figura de la estrella al centro, en el cual está parada su invocadora, misma que se sorprende al notar la aparición del otro círculo a su lado, el símbolo del Rashinban de las 4 direcciones…, sus verdes ojos se muestran deseosos de que sus pensamientos con respecto a ese sucedo sean de verdad…o más bien…se hagan realidad.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

YUME NO TSUBASA

Capítulo 17 "Shaoran"

Y así fue…

Los cabellos castaños del muchacho ante ella se reflejaron en sus pupilas, mientras el observado suspira tras su arribo y parece percatarse de la presencia de ella, volteando rápidamente a su dirección.

-Sakura…, -la ve hasta incrédulo

-Shaoran…, -la expresión de ella era más alivio que otra cosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos tomaron las fuerzas que les faltaban de lo más profundo de sus corazones por la necesidad de verse más cerca y abrazarse, corren a toda velocidad hasta el otro y se encuentran en un emotivo abrazo.

-¡estás aquí!!!, ¡tenía miedo de no poder verte!!!, -lo mira directo a los ojos encontrando en ellos lo que buscaba, la paz que siempre le transmitió.

La voz del recuerdo de sus propias palabras le retumba en la mente en ese instante…

_-"yo…iré por Shaoran…"_

Cosa que la hace fruncir el seño y abrazarlo con más fuerza mientras cierra sus ojos.

*********

HORAS DESPUÉS –CASA DE SAKURA

-No tenía idea de que algo como eso hubiera podido pasar…, -la mira ciertamente preocupado Kero

-sí…, -baja la mirada entristecida y apenada la flor de cerezo.

-Lo que me tiene muuuuy extrañado Sakura…, -pone pose pensante el pequeño guardián y de improvisto abre grandes los ojos y vuela directo a la cara de Shaoran, -es que este mocoso halla vuelto de la nada, es decir…se fue hace dos años…, -lo mira despectivo, -y sigue siendo el mismo mocoso…

-¿Qué dijiste?!!!!, -se para Shaoran al ser provocado por el pequeño tigre.

-¡LO HE DICHO Y LO REPETIRÉ 100, 000 VECES MÁS!!!!, ¡LOS SUJETOS QUE SON MOCOSOS TODA LA VIDA LO SERÁN!!!, -lo señala y pone pose triunfador.

-¡¡Kero!!!, -le reclama la novia…xD

-Bien…bien…yo sólo estaba probando que el mocoso y Sakurita siguieran siendo los mismos de siempre…, -voltea entonces a la cámara, -y estoy seguro que aunque pasen 100, 000 años más lo seguirán siendo…, -mueve las cejas rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿qué te traes con el número 100, 000 pequeño Kero?, -pregunta Tomoyo que había estado filmando la escena desde el principio.

-¡ohhh!!!, ¡lo notaste linda Tomoyito!!!!, pues verás… he notado que decir un número grande atrae siempre a más público…es decir…me hace ver 100, 000 veces más genial!!!, ¿no lo crees?, -mueve las cejas nuevamente para ella.

-jaja, claro que si Kero, -le sonríe. Escena seguida la amiga inigualable nota que Sakura la observa con cierto recelo. -¿eh?, ¿pasa algo malo Sakura?, -la mira extrañada.

-¿oh?, -es sacada de sus pensamientos, -no…no es nada Tomoyo, -le sonríe, -_no puedo…no puedo evitar pensar en eso…, -_dice para ella misma mientras recuerda a la Tomoyo del futuro tocando de manera indecorosa al mago Shaoran mientras ella estaba en ese lugar. Por lo que voltea nuevamente hacia ella y enseguida a Shaoran.

Tomoyo nota las miradas en su amiga pero no pregunta más, aunque en su interior puede sentir una extraña sensación de remordimiento, ya que no pudo evitar emocionarse y sonrojarse al ver al regresado joven Chino, más alto y guapo que nunca, pareciera que la estancia en sus tierras le sentó bien.

La escena es dirigida a Shaoran, sus cabellos mantenían ese peinado tan singular y elegante, mechones lacios y largos al frente y un corte delicado en la base de su cuello.

Su complexión era siempre delgada, pero se notaba bien ejercitado, la firmeza de sus brazos y la dureza que suponía tenían sus piernas, han sacado de este mundo a la Daidouji que se ha sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Tomoyo?, -es ahora el chico quien le habla.

-¿eh?!!, yo…eh…lo lamento, me quedé pensando…, -cierra los ojos apenada.

-cambiando de tema…, -propone Sakura, -voltea a la derecha, lugar donde en una esquina estaban amontonados todas las cartas mágicas con su verdadera forma, que al verse observados por los seres mágicos, se ordenan rápidamente y quedan nuevamente arrodillados como era la costumbre verlos y dejando a la intemperie a Hoshi, quien permanecía en esa casa también.

-con todo lo que sucedió…ya no me quedó muy claro en qué terminó la batalla…que teníamos contra los Card Masters

-con la aparición del mago Shaoran…todos los Card Master desaparecieron mi señora…, -informa el tercer guardián reverenciándola

Sakura ha quedado sorprendida al verlo.

-es verdad…, -recuerda su aparición dándole antesala a la llegada de Shaoran a su batalla. –Kero…¿tu puedes explicarme que significa esto? Es decir…yo no tenía idea…que otro guardián existiera…

-la verdad Sakura…es que los guardianes de las Cartas Sakura, que fueron convertidas de las Cartas Clow…sólo somos nosotros dos…Yue y yo…

Las palabras de Kero llaman la atención de los tres humanos en la habitación de estar.

-¿entonces?

-lo que pasó…bueno…al menos la hipótesis que yo le puedo dar… es que este guardián…fue creado con tu magia…verás…cuando tu despertaste por primera vez la llave, me liberaste a mi… cuando transformaste a la llave en el báculo estrella…pudiste hacerte poseedora de Yue…por lo que con esta nueva transformación del báculo…es probable que hallas despertado a la vida…a este sujeto…pero eso…tuvo que haber sido a través de un fuerte deseo…como cuando el mago Clow creó a los guardianes de la luna y el sol…para ti…la estrella debió haber significado algo especial…además de ser tu conjuro claro…

-¿algo en especial?, -lo mira tratando de averiguar la verdad.

-Tuyo…o de alguien más…, -mira entonces a Shaoran el guardián felino

-¿qué quieres decir?, -pregunta el aludido

-si Sakura pudo despertar el poder del báculo al tercer nivel fue gracias a ti…y atando cabos…él…fue creado por la enorme necesidad que tenías tú de estar al lado de Sakura y protegerla… así…esos sentimientos se materializaron en esta persona, -voltea entonces hacia Hoshi.

Sakura puede reconocer en él ciertos rasgos que había notado años atrás en Shaoran antes de su partida. El ojo derecho azul…como la mancha que vió en él en esos días…y el otro dorado… como el ojo del mago Shaoran en el futuro.

La lectura de las cartas viene a ella en ese instante.

_-"Trueno, vuelo y espejo"… el trueno es la primera carta que atrapé junto a Shaoran…es un lobo…que simboliza a la persona de Shaoran…_

Terminando sus conjeturas en la actualidad.

-el vuelo…, -mira las alas en su espalda, -un guardián tipo ángel…como Kero y Yue… y el espejo…, es…verdad…, -cierra sus ojos, -su presencia…se parece mucho a la de Shaoran…

Al acabar su mención, el joven ángel regresa a su forma humana, revelando por completo su identidad.

-no sirve de nada que tu no sepas de mi al respecto…, -la mira con ambos ojos dorados.

-So… ¿Sora-kun?, -lo mira sorprendida

El chico de negros cabellos ondulados, quien posee la habilidad de sonreír como iluminado por las estrellas asiente.

-¿lo conoces?, -pregunta Shaoran

-Sora-kun…se ha convertido en nuestro amigo…durante este tiempo que pasó, -explica Tomoyo

-eso quiere decir que siempre estuvo cerca…, -analiza la situación Kero

-Mi deber era vigilar que Sakura siempre se encontrara bien…, no tenía intenciones de darle más problemas…, -explica el joven, -pero en esa batalla…no pude evitar liberar mi verdadera forma Sakura-sama…

-No…no me hables con tanta formalidad…, -le sonríe la ojiverde. –descuida…ahora todos somos un equipo Sora-kun…

El chico le regala una mirada dulce y enternecida, la cual cambia a preocupada en un segundo.

Un enfoque a los ojos de Sakura muestra el por qué de ese cambio, se notan cansados y débiles.

-lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar Sakura-sama…, -le habla aún en el mismo tono de cortesía

-vamos Sora-kun…deja el sama para otras cosas más importantes, -le sonríe, -pero si…creo que necesito dormir un poco

-después de todo ha sido un día muy agitado…, -corrobora Tomoyo, -para ambos, -voltea también hacia Shaoran. –lo mejor será que nos retiremos, por favor descansen, -les dice levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta

-sí…gracias Tomoyo, -le sonríe la protagonista

Para ese efecto las cartas mágicas se convierten en humo rosado y regresan a su forma humilde, dirigiendo su vuelo a la baraja de 53 cartas de la Card Master de Tomoeda.

-me llevaré a Kero y a Hoshi-san para que puedas estar tranquila amiga, -le comenta la cantante mientras sale de la casa.

La puerta se ha cerrado y Sakura y Shaoran están solos en la casa…ambos parados en medio de la sala.

-bueno…es mejor que yo también me vaya, -anuncia el joven chino

-no…no quiero que me dejen sola…no quiero…que me dejes sola…, -baja la mirada

-pero si todos se fueron… ¿por qué no les dijiste nada?, -voltea de lleno hacia ella

-no quiero preocupar a los demás…hay…algunas cosas Shaoran…, -eleva su mirada para encontrarla con la suya

-¿algunas cosas?, -la mira sin entender, -Sakura…, -lo mejor será que vayas a descansar de verdad, te prometo que no me iré, si?, -le regala una sonrisa que más que verdad, le transmitía que había algún secreto.

-Shaoran…

Es lo último que mencionó antes que sus pupilas desaparecieran por el cansancio.

**********

La lluvia se avecinaba, el tiempo tormentoso inundaba la atmósfera de principio a fin, los rayos luminosos provenientes del cielo, daban paso a las gotas heladas que empezaban a caer, cual fueran desprendidas de un trozo de hielo derritiéndose por el calor a su alrededor.

Una…dos…tres gotas…caen sobre la ventana en la habitación de la Card Master de Tomoeda, que cual estuvieran martillando su sueño, despierta al compás del choque del agua contra la ventana.

-¿Qué?..., -recorre su entorno con la mirada y reconoce que está en su habitación.

_-no quiero preocupar a los demás…hay…algunas cosas Shaoran…, -eleva su mirada para encontrarla con la suya_

_-¿algunas cosas?, -la mira sin entender, -Sakura…, -lo mejor será que vayas a descansar de verdad, te prometo que no me iré, si?, -le regala una sonrisa que más que verdad, le transmitía que había algún secreto._

_-Shaoran…_

-es verdad…, -recuerda los actos recién pasados y buscando sus pantuflas, se las pone y sale de la habitación.

Camina por el pasillo notando que las luces estaban apagadas por doquier, hasta que el sonido del agua corriendo llega hasta sus oídos, dirigiéndola al cuarto de baño en donde en su interior la sangre corría deslizándose por el lavabo, mientras la llave del agua había sido abierta a su máximo, provocando que el chorro de agua hiciera tanto ruido que no sé escuchará afuera lo que ocurría dentro.

El joven de cabellos castaños estaba inclinado contra el mueble, apoyando su cabeza contra el espejo en la pared. Sus manos en los bordes del artefacto tiemblan incesantes apretadas en puños.

Inquiriendo que era él quien estaba dentro le llama-¡Shaoran!!!, ¿estás bien?!, -grita desde afuera la joven Card Master de Tomoeda.

-Sakura…, -piensa desde dentro el muchacho y recobrando fuerzas trata de tranquilizarse mientras cierra la llave del agua, pero es en vano, un dolor quemante en el pecho lo doblega, haciendo cerrar sus párpados fuertemente y caminando de retroceso un par de pasos, pierde el equilibrio, derribando algunas cosas de un estante de toallas, provocando un estruendo obviamente perceptible a los oídos de la chica.

-¡¿Shaoran?!!, ¿pasó algo?!!, -espera respuesta por unos instantes, pero al no recibirla corre al armario que se encuentra en la habitación de su padre y cogiendo la llave respectiva regresa, para encontrar en el piso al joven muy pálido y con gran dificultad para respirar. -¡Shaoran!!!, -corre rápidamente a su lado, nota como el chico trata de desabotonarse los primeros botones de su camisa cual fuera sumamente sofocante mantenerlos abrochados.

Con ayuda de Sakura logra sentarse y pareciera volver en si poco a poco. –Sakura…, -la mira agitado y su reflejo borroso lo trastorna, por lo que se levanta de improvisto y trata de correr tambaleante para alejarse, pero es rápidamente alcanzado por la Card Master.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?!!, ¿Shaoran que tienes?!!, -lo atrapa e inmediatamente se pone frente suyo y lo mira a los ojos colocando sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho.

En un segundo los ojos de Sakura se dilataron, una de las manos que mantenía en el rostro de Shaoran, había sido removida, por él, quien inclinando su cabeza hasta la altura del cuello de la Card Master, la ha mordido intempestivamente mientras cierra los ojos como si fuera la única cosa que podría brindarle tranquilidad en ese momento…

O al menos… eso es lo que parecía… el chico había posado su boca sobre el cuello de la castaña, pero apretando fuerte los párpados logra retirarse de esa situación y la suelta del mismo modo que la tomó, por lo que Sakura da un par de pasos hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio.

-Shaoran…, esto es…, -recuerda entonces el relato contado por el mago.

-¡eso es lo que es!!!, niega con la cabeza para si mismo, mientras el cabello tapa como sombra sus ojos y da la espalda a la heroína.

-sé…que en tu entrenamiento en china…tuviste que ocupar la energía de presas…

La confesión le sorprende y con eso arruga más el seño.

-y sé…que eso te hace sentir miserable…pero Shaoran…yo…yo voy a ser para ti lo que tu quieras que yo sea siempre… ¡sí lo que tu necesitas es convertirme en tu presa hazlo!!! Y si lo haces…, -junta sus manos al nivel de su pecho, -ten en mente…que yo seré eternamente feliz…porque te habré servido de algo…

-no puede ser…que estés diciendo eso…, -al terminar la frase abre los ojos sorprendido al sentirse estrujado entre los brazos de la chica.

-lo único que quiero…es que permanezcas siempre a mi lado…no puedes irte…no tienes derecho a irte…

Los ojos del chico que se habían tornado a un matiz dorado regresan a la normalidad de sus ojos de caramelo que poco a poco se van tornando en lágrimas y sus cejas demuestran lo atormentado de su espíritu con sus movimientos arrítmicos, por lo que soltándose de los brazos de Sakura corre hasta abrir la puerta de la casa, dispuesto a salir, cosa que Sakura mira con grandes ojos abiertos.

Dando un paso fuera, la lluvia que había alcanzado su volumen torrencial lo enviste de golpe empapándolo desde el inicio. Pero en lugar de huir…el joven chino permanece parado en ese mismo lugar.

Después de unos segundos con la misma actitud, Sakura camina hasta el umbral de la puerta y lo observa.

Misma cosa que Shaoran hace, parado bajo la lluvia la mira ahí parada, observándolo con preocupación.

Los gotas de lluvia se deslizaban infinitas sobre la fas del futuro mago, caen por su mentón hasta el piso, llevándose consigo aquellas amargas y saladas visitantes no invitadas.

-pase lo que pase…todo estará bien…, -termina mencionando la famosa frase de su amada, para ella…

Los ojos de Sakura se enternecieron por tales palabras y caminando un paso hacia fuera es atropellada por la tormenta también.

-lo estará…, -responde buscando acercarse a los labios del castaño y lográndolo, recibiendo un beso de su parte con los sabores entremezclados del salado de sus lágrimas y la dulzura de sus palabras. Con el cual al transcurso de su duración se aprecian los pequeños cambios y las grandes similitudes que ha sufrido esta pareja, la castaña se ha puesto de puntas para poder alcanzarlo, mientras él se agacha para poder tomarla entre sus brazos. La lluvia ha mojado completamente sus ropas y la transparencia se hace evidente, pegando la tela a sus cuerpos un poco más maduros. Sin embargo… la ternura de sus gestos y miradas sigue siendo la misma…sus corazones…se siguen amando con locura…

Continuará…

Avance:

Siempre he sido muy despistada y hay algunas cosas que aunque las tenga en frente…pues simplemente nunca las veo, según Meilin eso se llama "Estar en la luna", nunca pensé que estaría en la luna si se trataba de algo de mi amiga Tomoyo…, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de NMR Yume no Tsubasa "Sakura y la declaración de Tomoyo", para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡Libérate!!!


	18. Sakura y la confesión de Tomoyo

Las pequeñas ramas finas de los árboles traslúcidos por los rayos imperceptibles que emanaba la luna, se mueven rítmicamente con el viento que sopla vespertino, la llegada de la primavera era anunciada por los brotes en botón rosado que darían paso a las hermosas Sakuras en flor. Mismas que se mostraban curiosas ante los ojos dorados del apuesto muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

Se encontraba afuera de la casa de Tomoyo, tras haber sido sacado de la casa de su ama por ésta.

-Sa…kura…, -llama a la flor por su nombre al tocarla con su mano derecha, pero enseguida despega la mirada de la aromática compañera al notar la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, por lo que voltea.

Encontrando su mirada brillante con la azulada tempestad en los ojos de la Daidouji.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

YUME NO TSUBASA

Capítulo 18 "Sakura y la confesión de Tomoyo"

-Sora…Sora-kun… ¿no vas a entrar?, -pregunta acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja y señalándole con la mirada el camino al interior de la casa. –es que debes saber que si no te apresuras, ya no quedará nada de cenar, -le sonríe tratando de entablar conversación.

-¿cenar?, -parpadea una vez el joven de cabellos ondulados, -¿lo dices por Kerberos, Daidouji-san?

-jeje…si…, -por más que intenta la chica no puede dejar su actitud, hipnotizada por la dulce y gentil presencia frente a ella y más después del relato que Kero había contado, era como hablar de él…de la esencia de él…

-¿por qué me miras así?, -pregunta directo

-¿mirarte?, -se sorprende y abre grandes los ojos

-Cuando me miras…es como si vieras en mi a Shaoran…, -baja la mirada ya aprieta ligeramente los labios, cual buscara las palabras adecuadas para decírselo. –pero Daidouji-san…, -eleva nuevamente la mirada hacia ella, -yo no soy Shaoran…

-¿qué tiene que ver Shaoran en esto?, -la expresión en su rostro empieza a denotar molestia

El chico cuya verdadera forma es la de un ángel sonríe por lo bajo.

-¡Sora-kun!, -se molesta aún más la pelinegra con tal respuesta de su parte

A lo que el chico responde halándola de la mano hasta juntar su cuerpo contra el suyo en un abrazo, -sé que en momentos como este…lo que más necesitas Daisouji-san…es un abrazo…, -dice mientras cierra los ojos y la rodea con sus brazos al agacharse, cosa que Tomoyo no esperaba en ningún momento, pero al tenerlo así con ella, puede sentir que sin decir nada…alguien la ha comprendido…, -por lo que cierra los ojos y lo abraza también. Situación que la hace recordar aquel día…en el que pudo tener a Shaoran entre sus brazos a la salida del hospital.

_-"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras"_, -las palabras anunciadas por la hermosa voz del joven chino le vienen a la mente, -no Shaoran…no puedo…no puedo…, -estas últimas palabras pronunciadas con voz entrecortada.

-Sa…kura…, -repite para si el ojidorado, que aún en una situación como esa no deja de pensar en que forma afectará a su amada ama un asunto como este…

**********

-Pareciera que tu mismo hubieras llamado a la lluvia que recién pasó, -sonríe para el pelicafé de apellido Li, la dueña de la casa, que poniendo una toalla sobre la cabeza de su acompañante empieza a frotarla contra su cabello para facilitar su secado. A lo que el joven no hace más que sonreír bajo la toalla y elevando su mirada hasta la de ella, se topa con la hermosa figura de la joven cubierta por una manta de la misma textura de la cabeza a las rodillas, la cual la hacía pasar por una figura mística y luminosa a los ojos del muchacho.

-en verdad…eres muy hermosa…, -sonríe sincero y agarrando sus manos entre las suyas no puede dejar de contemplarla, cosa que inmediatamente sacó el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, quien arquea los ojos y ríe nerviosa.

4 DIAS DESPUÉS

Todos los interesados y hasta los no tan interesados en la situación que recién había pasado con los Card Masters estaban reunidos una vez más en la sala de la casa de Sakura. Sentados de izquierda a derecha en los asientos frente a la Card Master de Tomoeda: Shaoran, Eriol, Meilin, Tomoyo, Yue, Kero, Supi, Rubi moon y Sora-kun.

-Y esa es la situación…el Mago me dijo que esas eran las dos opciones que me daba…claro que yo no puedo aceptar ninguna…, -se encoge de hombros la castaña.

-pero me parece de lo más extraño que te haya dejado ir así como así…, -analiza Eriol con la mano bajo el mentón

-después de todo estamos hablando del mocoso, sea como sea, lo dije y lo repito, quien es tonto una vez lo será por siempre, -hace el comentario completamente concentrado el guardián en forma de pequeño tigre.

Shaoran y Sakura lo miran furiosos transformando sus ojos en rayas y puntos.

Mientras Sora-kun suspira.

Por lo que toda la atención se concentra en él en un instante.

-¿en qué piensas tú Sora-kun?, -pregunta finalmente la Card Master

-Pues…me preguntaba cuál sería el objetivo del mago para hacer una cosa como esa…, -responde con su típica actitud semipresencial

-Sora tiene razón, -acota Yue, -en lugar de estar pensando los métodos que dejó disponibles, debemos pensar qué es lo que él quiere…para poder trazar un plan.

-el mencionó algo de querer hacer una fuente de energía infinita…la verdad no estoy muy segura…porque me puse muy nerviosa…lo lamento, -responde Sakura

-¿una fuente de energía?, -ponen la misma actitud pensativa Shaoran y Sora, por lo que Sakura es enfocada con ambos chicos a los lados, cosa que la pone un poco nerviosa al sentirse en medio de la escena sin tener mayor participación. Una gota se desliza por su mejilla.

-debe ser por causa de las presas, -responden ambos luego de finalizar su razonamiento.

-ahora que lo mencionas…, -arruga el seño Sakura sin explicación aparente para los demás, que no saben los detalles de la historia que les fue relatada por los magos al s+s de esta época.

-muy bien, al menos ya tenemos un indicio de qué es lo que puede estar ocurriendo…, -menciona Kero, -pero…aún sabiendo eso…me preocupa mucho…porque la magia de esos dos…aunque Sakura esté de nuestro lado es muy poderosa.

-Pero no olvides que Eriol está de nuestro lado!, -anima Supi

-Es verdad, estoy segura que Eriol puede vencer fácilmente a ese tal mago Shaoran, -trata de animar aún más la guardián de mariposa.

-no sé como sentirme por ese comentario, -murmura Shaoran, mientras una gota aparece tras de su cabeza.

-por el momento hay que hacer lo que le dijiste al mago Sakura, -propone Eriol

-¿qué quieres decir…?, ¿qué entreguemos a Shaoran?, -lo mira incrédula

-en casos como este…lo mejor es directamente enfrentarse a las cosas…porque si le das largas…muchos más pueden salir afectados…tenemos que pensar en la ciudad, porque Sakura…esto les incumbe…directamente.

-sí…comprendo Eriol…

-de cualquier manera, también contamos con esto, -llama su atención Shaoran mientras mete su mano por el cuello de su camisa y saca una especie de dije en forma de estrella y se los muestra.

-¿qué es eso?, -pregunta Eriol

-esto me lo dio la maga para que pudiera contactarla en el momento indicado…después de todo, es ella una de las más interesadas en acabar con esto…por mi yo del futuro…por ella y por Tsu…, -se detiene entonces al notar que estaba a punto de revelarles la existencia del chico de ojos verdes, cosa que no quería la maga, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Tsu?, -pregunta la pequeña Sakura, mientras lo mira extrañada

-Tsu…digo, su futuro…, -le sonríe tratando de convencerla, cosa que fácilmente logra, al recibir otra sonrisa de parte de la Kinomoto.

-supongo que con esto ya puedes sentirte un poco más segura Sakura, -le pone la mano izquierda en la espalda mientras sostiene la mano de la chica con la que le queda libre, el joven de cabellos negros sentado a su lado. Por lo que Sakura voltea hacia él, y se topa con la hermosa sonrisa que le brinda, confortadora. Acto que no le parece del todo bien…al castaño sentado del otro lado de la Card Master, notándose en la expresión de sus ojos un tanto molestos.

-son cosas que Sakura nota por si misma, -le responde desde su posición al chico que ha tomado de la mano a la futura maga.

-siempre es bueno brindar tranquilidad con una sonrisa, aunque esta ya esté presente joven Shaoran…, -responde seriamente el muchacho.

-mmmjjmmmm, -se aclara la garganta Eriol, con el propósito de disolver un poco al atmósfera que se estaba formando. –Lo mejor será seguir pensando al respecto, -se para, -por el momento ya es hora de que nos retiremos Spinel, Nakuru, -los mira a ambos ya parados a su lado también.

-¡Esperen!, - se levanta rápidamente Tomoyo, por lo que todos voltean a ella.

-¿pasa algo Tomoyo?, -pregunta directamente Shaoran, por lo que parece pensar dos veces lo que estaba por decir

Sakura la mira expectante al igual que el resto.

-Bueno…como hemos estado metidos en esto mucho tiempo…me pareció que sería una buena idea…que nos divirtiéramos un momento…

-jaja ¿qué clase de diversión?, -se asoma Eriol que ya estaba casi por irse

-Esto…Daidouji-san y yo conseguimos entradas para la piscina de olas artificiales, -apoya a su amiga, Meilin.

-¿la piscina de olas artificiales?, -parpadea Sakura

-Amiga…me preocupa mucho la salud de todos…no es bueno estar bajo tantas cosas…como esta…, -baja la mirada apenada por la proposición

-…Tomoyo…, -se acerca a ella la Card Master, -está bien amiga, pasemos este tiempo juntos, si las cosas han de pasar…pues que pasen…pero nuestras vidas…no pueden detenerse cierto?, -mira entonces a Shaoran buscando su apoyo, a lo que él simplemente asiente, entonces ella sonríe ampliamente.

Misma sonrisa que muestra al entrar en el lugar mencionado.

-¡woooaaaa!!!, ¡este lugar sigue exactamente igual de cómo lo recordaba!!!, -corre al interior con su acostumbrada inquietud.

Tomoyo va tras ella con la mirada ciertamente melancólica, pero cuando Sakura la observa cambia completamente su expresión y levanta para ella la cámara de video. -¡Ayyy Sakura!!!, ¡Esto me hace recordar la vez que pudiste ponerte el traje de sirena que te diseñé!!!, ¡te veías hermosa!!!, -habla con su acostumbrado tono de visión de estrellas, pero estas se apagan al terminar su diálogo.

-jeje…¿aún recuerdas eso Tomoyo?, -se apena la flor de cerezo.

-bueno chicas, vamos a registrarnos y cambiarnos de ropa, las veremos en la piscina, -proclama Eriol, seguido de Shaoran y Sora.

_Las siguientes escenas llevan de fondo una canción. Chocolate (Jesse y Joy)_

Al terminar de registrarse y demás trámites, los caballeros hacen aparición en el mismo lugar donde dijeron llegar. En la piscina estaban Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin y Nakuru, quienes ponen sonrisa tonta al verlos llegar.

_**Tú, endulzas mi canción, le das un buen sabor, a cada situación, siempre túUuuUuuu…**_

El primero y único que realmente importa al ser enfocado es el castaño, quien llevaba un short verde oscuro y arrodillándose a la orilla de la piscina, es recibido por la Card Master de Tomoeda quien ha nadado hasta ese lugar, ambos se sonríen.

_**¿Quién, podría ser mejor?, contigo sale el sol, sazonas mi interior, siempre**_

Escena que Tomoyo observa desde un poco más atrás y baja un poco la cabeza, cosa que sin querer Meilin nota y pone cara de intriga.

_**Se derrite el corazón, tan sólo con una mirada. Son tus besos, es tu voz que tiene mi alma enajenada**_

Ha pasado un poco de tiempo y ahora juegan entre ellos a las cosquillas marinas, Shaoran la tiene atrapada por la cintura mientras Sakura ríe.

_**Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, un corazón de bombón que late**_

Al terminar de reír paulatinamente, se pierden en el momento de juntarse en un beso, pero es el joven venido de china que se fija sus amigos los miran y con la pena del alma de separa de la Kinomoto algo sonrojado.

_**Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, OooooO**_

-Tal parece que tu plan ha salido del todo bien Daidouji-san, puedo ver a todos los chicos muy felices, -le felicita Meilin.

_**Tú, tú mi inspiración, receta de pasión, amor sin condición, siempre**_

-eso… ¿eso crees?, -pregunta sin despegar su mirada de la pareja.

_**Se derrite el corazón tan sólo con una mirada. Son tus besos, es tu voz que tiene mi alma enajenada**_

Sus ojos se entrecierran al notar la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, no puede dejar de notar, los fuertes brazos del chico rodeando la delicada figura de Sakura, uno pasando por encima de su pecho y el otro bajo su cintura, siempre en forma de juego.

_**Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, un corazón de bombón que late, nuestro amor sabe a chocolate OoOoo**_

_**-**_¿Daidouji-san?, -se extraña Meilin por la actitud que ha tomado la pelinegra.

_**Una probada y no más, verás que te hace volar**_

-¿Sucede algo?, -se acerca a ellas Sora

_**El cielo en tu paladar, así me quiero quedar!!**_

Tomoyo lo mira con grandes ojos sorprendidos

_**Contigo!!**_

-Debo…debo salir un momento…, -se levanta rápido y sale de la piscina, seguida de Meilin quien tiene un extraño presentimiento.

-¡espera por favor!, -se levanta detrás de ella

-¡Tomoyo!!, -la llama entonces Sakura, -¿pasa algo?, -la mira intrigada

-descuida Sakura, es sólo…, -mira de reojo y sin disimulo hacia Shaoran, al no poder controlar más esa sensación que la movía por dentro, por lo que sale corriendo del lugar.

Sakura parece entender que el momento de hablar al respecto ha llegado y entrecierra los ojos triste al ver el camino por el que se fue su amiga.

-¿Sakura?, -la llama su acompañante venido de china.

-creo…que tengo algunas cosas que hacer con Tomoyo…, espérame aquí Shaoran, -se levanta ella también dejando a los chicos en la piscina solos.

Los tres voltean a verse y se encogen de hombros completamente ignorantes de la situación.

-¡yuju!!, ¡ahora tenemos más espacio para jugar!!!!, -celebra Nakuru.

Los tres ríen de puro compromiso.

**********

Los pasos húmedos de la Card Master han llegado al vestidor donde precisamente estaban Tomoyo y Meilin.

-¡kinomoto!, -se sorprende la prima de Li, cosa que hace abrir los ojos a Tomoyo, quien estaba de espaldas.

-Hola Meilin, -la saluda

-¿tú…también sentiste que algo raro pasaba con Daidouji-san?, -pregunta la joven china, buscando explicación a su llegada.

-sí…a decir verdad…he estado notando rara a Tomoyo desde hace mucho…pero sabes como soy…, -baja la mirada, -nunca me doy cuenta de las cosas aunque las tenga en frente…tal vez…por el mismo temor a afrontarlas…

-¿temor a afrontarlas?, -se da la vuelta Tomoyo para ella.

-temor a afrontar…que dentro de tu corazón…hay algo más que una gran y hermosa amistad…amiga…, -la mira directo a los ojos.

-Sakura… ¿por qué dices eso?, -se espanta de pensar que su secreto pueda ser descubierto

-cuando…cuando Shaoran fue dado de alta del hospital hace dos años…ni siquiera yo fui a su encuentro…pero tú estabas tan inquieta por eso que incluso me llamaste…para cerciorarte…

Tomoyo la mira fijo e incrédula de escuchar sus palabras

-esa noche…yo fui a buscar a Shaoran…

-Sakura…

-y te ví ahí…, -recuerda el momento en que vió como lo abrazó. –no estoy diciendo que esté mal…porque sé que tu quieres mucho a Shaoran, como él te quiere a ti…pero…desde ese día me puse a pensar…que si ese gran afecto…no se habría convertido en algo más…

-¿algo más?, -se espanta de cierta forma Meilin, -¿qué estás diciendo Kinomoto?

-esa persona… quien ya tiene a quien querer…y lo único que quieres es verlo feliz…sin importar con quien…, -la mira seria con sus verdes ojos

-él…se enamoró de mi gran amiga…yo no tuve más opción que apoyarlo…porque me pareció que alguien con un corazón tan sincero…te merecía…, -cae arrodillada por la vergüenza, pero yo no quise aceptar nada…de este sentimiento porque yo te quiero mucho Sakura!!, -la mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

-…Tomoyo…, -se arrodilla ante ella para secar sus lágrimas.

-Sakura…lo amo… ¡lo amo!!, -el agua que ondulaba en sus órbitas calló como acantilado tras pronunciar estas palabras, llenando con ellas de humedad sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que de un color carmesí palidecido.

Los ojos de Meilin que miraban la escena lagrimearon también. –tres chicas que una vez amaron al mismo…, -piensa para si misma.

-Shaoran…él es un chico muy gentil…si tú…le confiesas lo que sientes…sabrá como tomar tus sentimientos…y tratarlos…, -le habla su amiga

-¡Noo!!, -se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas, -yo no puedo dejar que Shaoran sepa esto…es más…ni tú deberías saberlo…

-Tomoyo…, -la agarra de los brazos para obligarla a escucharla y paso seguido le sonríe, -no me molesta…

-¿…eh?...

-Shaoran es un chico de muy lindos sentimientos, su forma de ser es muy linda también…y en resumen es un ser de quien cualquiera con sentido común podría enamorarse, y que tú sientas algo por él no me molesta…en lo absoluto…lo que pienso ahora…es que hasta tú me ayudaste a que nosotros tuviéramos algo… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-por que lo único que me importa Sakura…es la felicidad de mis seres queridos… tú…y…él…, -la mira sincera.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada tres veces las regresa a la realidad de donde estaban.

-¿Sakura, Tomoyo, están aquí?, -pregunta desde afuera el joven quien ha causado este alboroto sin saberlo.

Sakura le hace seña a Meirin de que puede abrir.

-Vaya…muchas gracias por preguntar por mi también Shaoran, -le reclama con las manos en la cintura.

Por lo que el castaño se lleva una mano tras la cabeza, -es verdad…qué bueno que también estás aquí Meilin.

-aja…, -se da la vuelta para dejarle espacio de ver hacia adentro, en donde mira a Tomoyo y Sakura paradas una junto a la otra sonriéndole.

-disculpa por tardar, enseguida vamos, -le informa su amada.

-esperaré aquí afuera, -se cruza de brazos, mientras da la espalda sonrojado, para que no vean la preocupación en su rostro, la cual enseguida de disipa y es suplantada por la intriga, denotándose en su actuar al ver en todas direcciones.

Parece que la magia de Sakura también ha logrado sentir lo mismo y corre a su encuentro, -¡Shaoran!!, ¡esta presencia!!!

-esta presencia…es mi presencia…, -responde aturdido, -ese mago loco… ¡debe estar cerca!

-El mago Shaoran…, -repite Tomoyo.

-no podemos dejar que la gente se de cuenta de lo que está pasando…, -Toma su llave de cuello, mientras recuerda las palabras del mismo mago.

"_En el momento que uses esta llave nuevamente…en ese instante…nos volveremos a ver"…-le tira la llave que le había quitado._

Cierra los ojos fuerte y toma energías.

-¡Llave que guardas los poderes de las alas que conducen a mis estrellas!!!, ¡muestra tu verdadera forma…!, ¡ante Sakura!!, quien aceptó esta misión contigo!!!, ¡LIBÉRATE!!!!

El báculo de las alas de estrella apareció frente a ella y tomándolo entre sus manos hace su siguiente invocación. -¡Dormir!!!

Continuará…

Esto no puede estar pasando… ¿es un sueño?, ¿verdad que lo es…?... No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS NMR, Yume no tsubasa, "Sakura y una despedida"

Para que juntos podamos gritar! ¡Libérate!!!


	19. Sakura y una despedida

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

YUME NO TSUBASA

Capítulo 19 "Sakura y una despedida"

Las barreras del tiempo y el espacio por fin habían sido rotas, la convivencia de dos generaciones llamadas presente y futuro en un mismo estado de la materia confirmaba el caos en que la humanidad estaba por perderse.

La catástrofe…había sido desatada.

Como si la lucha se hubiera llevado encarnecida, la delicada figura de la Card Master de Tomoeda yace colgada de pies y manos a una pared atada en un círculo mágico. La estancia, un lugar lúgubre y a la vez tétrico, el sonido del agua corriendo a chorros cual fuera una cascada logra llegar hasta sus oídos, con lo cual empieza a despertar, mueve sus ojos en sesiones de parpadeos, abriendo de la misma forma sus gemas color jade a la oscuridad frente a ella.

-_"-Esta presencia…", -_El recuerdo más inmediato le viene a la mente mientras trata de reconocer donde estaba.

-_"Es…mi presencia…, ese mago loco…debe estar cerca", -_tras escuchar la voz de Shaoran por medio de sus recuerdos, se da cuenta del lugar donde estaba.

-Lo último que recuerdo…es haber visto una luz…muy brillante…, -piensa para si misma y luego observa como ha sido capturada, tratando de liberarse empieza a halar de sus ataduras pero es en vano.

Sus ropas estaban totalmente desgarradas, dejando ver su traje de baño blanco, con el que hasta hace unos minutos se divertía en la piscina con sus amigos.

El sonido de alguien aplaudiendo la hace cesar en su intento de escape y voltea hacia delante, llevándose una gran sorpresa, denotada por la reacción en su mirada.

-Por fin…puedo tenerte así…, será…un video hermoso…, -la voz de la espectacularmente hermosa mujer le llega a las terminaciones auditivas a la flor de cerezo.

-To…Tomoyo…, -reconoce una vez más a la acompañante del mago Li, su estilizada figura y oloroso cabello la ponen un poco nerviosa, -¿qué…qué quiere esta Tomoyo de mí…?, -pregunta con cierta indignación.

La mujer no responde y caminando diligente hacia ella la alcanza, acercándosele peligrosamente queda frente a ella muy de cerca.

-esta Tomoyo…quiere saber…lo que Shaoran sintió…, -termina casi en modo de susurro

-¿lo, lo, lo qué?, -repite nerviosa por su cercanía sin entender la frase mencionada por la adulta.

La Daidouji del futuro pasa delicadamente sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña Sakura, bajando por su esternón, pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo, en donde se desvía hasta su cintura-cadera, de donde la toma con un poco más de fuerza, ante una Sakura que no sabe como reaccionar, la mira desesperada por el temor a la reacción de la mujer frente a ella si oponía resistencia.

-Este es el cuerpo con el que la maldita se entregó a Shaoran por primera vez…, -responde finalmente y la suelta brusca, dándole la espalda.

Sakura se denota aliviada al notarse libre de las manos blancas de la mujer.

-¡Pero de algo estoy segura!!!, -se dirige nuevamente hacia ella y la señala con el dedo índice, -¡Por más que ella hubiera intentado seguir así de pura, jamás lo hubiera logrado!!! Y menos!!!, ¡Luego que el fruto de esa unión resultara en un embarazo no deseado!!!

Ante la reacción y la afirmación de la camarógrafa crecida la pequeña Sakura está atónita, -¿qué dijiste?, -pregunta casi sin voz.

-¿ah?...¿no lo sabías?..., -la mira como si hubiera pegado en el clavo. -Luego de la actuación de la perra…, -le habla seria y sin remordimientos.

-¿un…un bebé?, -la respiración de la chica se vuelve más rápida mientras trata de asimilar la información.

Ha estas alturas ese engendro ya estaría aquí…, -dice tocando despacio y descendente el vientre de la Card Master, -pero no…parece que la bruja hizo su trabajo a tiempo…

-eso no puede ser…, -cierra fuerte los ojos como si con eso la desapareciera.

-Lo lamento…pero así fue…, -separa su mano de ella y la da la espalda nuevamente.

-¿qué quieres de mi en serio?!!, -grita ya asustada.

-quiero hacerme un favor…

-¿hacerte?, -parpadea un par de veces

-bueno…si no lo miras de esa forma digamos que es…hacerle un favor a Tomoyo Daidouji…

-¿ah…?, -abre ligeramente la boca Sakura, pero sus facciones van cambiando a la incredulidad poco a poco, convirtiendo sus ojos en dos órbitas muy abiertas lo mismo que su boca.

Al notar la presencia de una tercera persona en la estancia.

La sombra de la persona se refleja en la pared, una chica de largos cabellos ondulado que llevaba un vestido fresco.

-No es que yo no halla sentido…, -empieza a hablar la mayor nuevamente, mientras se abraza a si misma, empieza a bajar su mano despacio hasta su intimidad, lo que puede hacerle sentir Shaoran…a una mujer…, -se detiene antes de tocarse, pero a punto. Cosa que hace arrugar el seño a la Sakurita, -pero…yo quiero ser la primera….

-La primera…, -repite la flor de cerezo al ver frente a ella a la recién llegada, su mejor amiga…Tomoyo…

**********

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!!!!, ¡Sáquenme de aquí!!!!!, ¡¿Dónde está Sakura?!!!!!!, ¡¿Dónde rayos estoy?!!!!!!, -no deja de gritar el joven cuyo nombre significa pequeño lobo, estaba encerrado en una celda a oscuras y mientras se apoyaba en los barrotes tomaba impulso para desahogar su garganta.

-¿cómo fue…que llegué aquí…?, -pregunta recordando la misma luz brillante que vio Sakura.

-Tal parece que hemos caído en las manos del mago…, -se escucha entonces la voz de Sora.

-¿eh?!!!!, -se asusta Shaoran y da dos pasos hacia atrás. -¿estabas aquí?!

-Pues…me pareció que no dejabas de llamar a Sakura…en ningún momento mencionaste mi nombre, por lo que no creía que necesitaras de mi presencia y pensando la situación en que estamos…no consideré prudente que la gente pudiera percibirme.

Shaoran lo mira con odio tras su "explicación"

-al menos estás aquí… y algo es algo…

-¿algo es algo?, -parpadea el joven de tez blanca, -¿qué significan esas palabras?

-Pues…significa que peor es nada…, -lo mira extrañado

-los jóvenes chinos con nacionalidad japonesa tienen una manera muy extraña de hablar…, -lo mira comprometido, -en estos casos, lo que debe decirse es que es bueno contar con la presencia de la otra persona joven Shaoran, -le corrige

Una venita ha saltado en la frente de Li, pero suspira para no hacer más largo el asunto.

Suspiro que deja su rostro inexpresivo, mismo que tiene el joven de cabellos castaños sentado frente al mago Shaoran.

La imponente figura del mago mira curioso al joven que yace ido de la realidad y cuya mente está encerrada junto con Sora. Tomándolo del mentón con la mano firme lo examina.

-Shaoran…, -pensar que yo mismo acabaría siendo la pieza que faltaba…, -sonríe y con eso detrás suyo se alumbra un círculo mágico del Rashinban en un color morado con 5 tubos que emitían una luz resplandeciente en cada punto del tablero y al centro lo que parecía una carta se estaba formando, dando vueltas imparable y suspendida en el aire.

Un acercamiento a cada uno de los tubos y puede verse que una persona está en su interior. En el primero, estaba su madre Ierán Li, en el segundo, se distinguía la figura de Eriol del futuro, en el tercero estaba Yue y en el cuarto Kerberos, el último tubo estaba aún vacío, pero la escena se traslada sugerente al rostro de Shaoran…

**********

-Tomoyo…, -la ve parada ante ella la Card Master, quien no pierde su acostumbrada mirada esperanzada aunque la situación no se lo permita. -¿qué pasó Tomoyo?...

-…Sakura…, -eleva su mirada hacia ella.

En ese momento la castaña nota las lágrimas saliendo de los ojos azulados de su amiga.

-¡Tomoyo!!!!, -grita pensando en que le hicieron daño, -¿qué le hicieron a Tomoyo?!!!

-¿qué le hicieron a Tomoyo?, -la ve altanera la Tomoyo mayor y sacando del bolsillo un abanico empieza a darse aire, -siempre sacas ese tipo de preguntas…, ¿por qué no mejor cuestionas… qué fue lo que tú le hiciste?, -pregunta directa.

-¿lo que yo?, -la hace retroceder una vez más.

-Shaoran…ha compartido parte de su magia con ella…, -empieza a hablar la pequeña Tomoyo refiriéndose a su mayor.

-¿compartido?, ¿es que tu posees magia?, -mira tratando de comprender, a la Tomoyo del abanico, quien sólo la mira y sonrie.

-¿te hizo algo con su magia Tomoyo?, -pregunta delicada la aún colgada de la pared, Sakura.

-Ahora puedo verlo…, -contesta simplemente

-¿verlo?, -se extraña aún más por su comportamiento.

-lo lamento…, en verdad lo siento… adiós…amiga…, -cierra fuerte los párpados.

Al ver la reacción de la pequeña, la mayor de las pelinegras se acerca a ella y pasando su mano larga y delgada por la mejilla de la joven, le levanta el rostro para que la vea. –recuerda…que esto es por Tomoyo…, -le dice a su yo más joven como si con esas palabras fuera a convencerla de algo y recordando su propio pasado al mencionar estas palabras, el tiempo se vuelve en contra…

_Para ese tiempo ya era notorio que Shaoran no tenía pensado regresar…, cuyo lapso había pasado evidenciando el crecimiento de su bebé dentro del vientre de Sakura, fruto del amor que se demostraron aquel día…rebosando en deseos incontenibles._

_La Card Master llevaba un listón rojo en su cabello que contrastaba con sus hermosos verdes ojos. Lo holgado de su vestimenta era un acto ya habitual para ella, al redondear los 5 meses de espera._

_Estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa platicando con su amiga de toda la vida, deja la taza de té que bebía de lado sobre la mesa y posando una mano sobre su vientre la mira seria, -Tomoyo…tengo que ir por él…_

_Las palabras que Tomoyo estaba esperando escuchar todo ese tiempo por fin habían llegado a sus oídos, después de ver como los meses iban cambiando la figura de su amiga para darle vida a ese ser…cuyo padre era él…ese hijo…que debería haber sido suyo…_

_Continuará…_

_¿Esto es un sueño…verdad que lo es?....no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS NMR Yume no Tsubasa, "Sakura y el plan del mago" , para que juntos podamos gritar… ¡Libérate!_

_Notas:_

_Holas!, wow, muchas gracias por leer el fic y gracias también por los lindos comentarios que han dejado, bien dicen que el que persevera alcanza xD, gracias querida Emotion-9, Mari-san y ZakuraxShaoran-san, desde ya se les quiere! xD_

_Omake especial!!!!_

_OMEDETTO gossai masu!!!! Kimi no Daijoubi ga!!!! (Feliz cumple!!!!), -gritan todos los personajes (Shao, Saku, Eriol, Tomo, Mei, Yue, Kero, Hoshi, Tsu-chan)_

_-Esta dedicatoria es especial para ti Emotion-9-san!!!, que estuviste de cumple este 9 de Abril!!!!, -habla Sakura_

_-Le dijimos a Sora que te diera un besito porque sabemos que es quien más te gusta, -habla Tomoyo_

_-pero yo les dije que a ti el que más te gusta es Allen Walker, así que lo llamé a su cell para que viniera, -explica Sora._

_-FELICIDADES!!!, -le habla Allen con un ramo de rosas._

_xD_


	20. Sakura y el plan del mago

-¿te hizo algo con su magia Tomoyo?, -pregunta delicada la aún colgada de la pared, Sakura.

-Ahora puedo verlo…, -contesta simplemente

-¿verlo?, -se extraña aún más por su comportamiento.

-lo lamento…, en verdad lo siento… adiós…amiga…, -cierra fuerte los párpados.

Al ver la reacción de la pequeña, la mayor de las pelinegras se acerca a ella y pasando su mano larga y delgada por la mejilla de la joven, le levanta el rostro para que la vea. –recuerda… que esto es por Tomoyo…, -le dice a su yo más joven como si con esas palabras fuera a convencerla de algo.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

YUME NO TSUBASA

Capítulo 20 "Sakura y el plan del mago"

-¡Tomoyo!!!, -la voz gruesa y al mismo tiempo gentil del Shaoran mayor llega los oídos de las tres mujeres presentes en la sala oscura. La aludida abre grandes los ojos al sentir la presencia y escuchar la voz del mago, como si hubiera sido descubierta en algún acto indebido.

-Shaoran…, -repite su nombre mientras voltea hacia él.

-¿qué estás haciendo?, -mira serio con sus ojos bicolor a la pequeña Tomoyo y a la Sakurita, para finalmente terminar en ella y rebotar su mirada de nuevo hacia el lado de Sakura, soltando la magia con que la tenían amarrada con un solo vistazo.

Sakura cae al piso inmediatamente y se levanta del mismo modo.

La Tomoyo del futuro lo mira seria sin argumentar nada a su respuesta, misma posición que adopta el mago y dándole la espalda para irse, dirige sus últimas palabras a la Card Master, -lárgate de aquí Sakura… y llévate a ese guardián tuyo que no ha apartado de aquí esperando el momento de actuar, -señala entonces a la derecha y extendiendo la palma de su mano, hace visible a Hoshi de un impulso, quien había configurado su magia para permanecer desapercibido.

-tenía que ser Shaoran…, -piensa el ángel. Y enseguida corre al encuentro de la chica castaña y tomándola de las manos le reverencia, -discúlpeme Sakura-sama…

-Hoshi…estabas aquí…, -lo mira aún perturbada por los recientes acontecimientos.

, -lo mejor será tomar las palabras del Mago…e irnos Sakura-sama…, -la mira a los ojos con súplica, cosa que ella nota inmediatamente y le sonríe para tranquilizarlo, provocando en él el mismo gesto, lo que obviamente le lleva a la mente el recuerdo de Shaoran.

-¡Shaoran!, ¿sabes si él también está aquí?!, -lo mira expectante.

-olvídate de él…, -la mira ciertamente triste Tomoyo al hablarle.

-Tomoyo…, -aprieta los puños y luego le extiende la mano, -¡Tomoyo, tenemos que ir a buscar a Shaoran!!!

Pero la actitud de Tomoyo es simplemente nula, dirige su mirada a la mano extendida de Sakura y le da la espalda.

-¡Tomoyo!!!!, -grita una vez más la Card Master

-¡Sakura-sama!!, -la apura el ángel, -lo lamento…pero no contamos con el tiempo para esto… Tomoyo-san… ¡Tomoyo no vendrá!!, -la toma por los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón.

-…Hoshi…, -la chica no sabe como tomar ese comentario, por lo que sus movimientos son guiados de ahí en adelante por el guardián, que extendiendo sus alas la toma en brazos y vuela rápidamente para salir del lugar, en el que al cruzar la puerta, atraviesan la dimensión y aparecen al otro lado del escondite del mago.

-¿Qué?!!, -se sorprende primero el chico y aterrizando guarda sus alas.

-esto…¿dónde estamos?, -mira en todas direcciones Sakura, mientras reconoce el lugar.

-parece que el mago Shaoran quería enviarte lejos… pero no significativamente, -sigue la conversación, -aún así hay que tomarle la palabra e irnos.

-¡Pero no podemos irnos de ese lugar sin Shaoran!!!, es más… ¿estaba realmente él ahí?!!!, ¿pasó por la misma luz?!!, ¿qué estabas haciendo tu ahí?!!!!, -le toma por la camisa tratando de sacarle respuestas obvias.

-Sakura-sama…, -le toma las manos para tranquilizarla, -el mago atrapó al joven Shaoran…pude estar con él dentro de su mente…, tal parece que había perdido el conocimiento…, -parpadea una vez, -como de cierta forma soy parte de él…el hechizo me había capturado, pero al retomar mi verdadera forma pude salir y buscarte a ti.

-¿pero por qué…?, -trata de analizar pero enseguida abre grandes los ojos temblorosos, al recordar las palabras del mago y lo acontecido la última vez lo estuvo con él.

_-"quiero que me traigas a Shaoran por su propia cuenta a cambio de que no acabe con la vida de Eriol Hiragizawa"_

_-"lo haré…te traeré a Shaoran", -su propia voz, mencionando tales terroríficas palabras._

En la realidad, las lágrimas se han asomado intempestivas a los ojos de la Card Master, -él… ¡él se lo llevó!!, -mira sus manos sintiéndose culpable, -¡por mi culpa!!!, ¡porque yo le dije!!!, -se tapa entonces el rostro al sentirse frustrada.

-lo importante de eso…Sakura-sama…es lo que estaba en ese lugar…, -trata de desviar la conversación de su tristeza.

-¿lo que estaba?, -empieza a limpiarse las lágrimas Sakura.

-El círculo mágico del Rashingan estaba activado…y dentro de él pude sentir varias presencias conocidas…, la de la reencarnación del mago Clow…, Kerberos, Yue…una presencia que no sé quien era…y la presencia de las cartas mágicas, a todo esto, dentro del círculo se estaba concentrando toda esa gran cantidad de energía, -a su explicación mantiene baja la mirada, entonces la eleva hacia ella, -en forma de carta…

-¿Eriol, Kero y Yue?...y las cartas mágicas… ¿una carta?, no comprendo.

-todo parece indicar que el tal mago Li, utilizó todo ese poder para crear la fuente de energía de la que hablaba…y esa fuente, es una carta Clow.

-¿cómo que una carta Clow?!!, ¡eso no tiene sentido!!, -entrecierra el seño confusa

-Ya que la energía que está utilizando es la de Clow…por ser él descendiente de él…podría llamarse así, aunque ahora que lo mencionas…sería más bien una… ¿carta Shaoran?, -la mira buscando complicidad en su hipótesis.

-una carta Shaoran…, -repite ella. Y tranquilizándose un poco aprieta los puños e invoca la carta del vuelo, con la que instantes después estaba adentrándose de nuevo al lugar.

En el que efectivamente la carta rodeada de una energía verde giraba rapidísimo al centro del círculo mágico de Li.

Shaoran había sido introducido en la urna por su yo del futuro, el detalle que faltaba fue completado…

Los cabellos del chico flotaban en aquella cámara que parecía inundaba por aire, mismo efecto que tenía la medalla en forma de estrella que le fue entregada por la maga, para ser contactada en el momento oportuno, la cual había empezado a destellar pequeñas luces como si reaccionara…

Luces que se empezaron a transformar en relámpagos al mezclarse con la energía del mago en la cámara, apareciendo y desapareciendo fulminantes, dándole una entrada luminosa a la aparición de la pequeña Sakura que al llegar a la puerta baja sus alas y éstas regresan a forma de carta.

Sus ojos miran temblorosos la escena.

-¡Shaoran!!!!!!, -corre de improvisto al localizarlo dentro de uno de los tubos, seguida en su recorrido por la mirada del mago quien también se ha hecho presente al escuchar el estruendo.

Al llegar al lado de Shaoran, Sakura lo observa, parecía dormido por lo que se dispone a pegarle al contenedor para hacerlo reaccionar, pero sólo con la intención de tocarlo, éste la repele mandándola a estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡Sakura-sama!!!, -llega hasta ella Hoshi y la levanta. Las piedras finas se deslizan junto con el polvo por su vestimenta.

-es un poder…demasiado grande…, -mira aterrorizada al frente, en ese instante la mano del guardián que la sostenía la suelta cual se hubiera desmayado, por lo que Sakura voltea rápido hacia él y su sorpresa se incrementa al ver como luego de soltarla el joven se lleva las manos a la cabeza como si al apretarla aliviara algún tipo de dolor, junto con el cual se presenta una respiración hiperventilada.

-¡Hoshi!!!, -se asusta y trata de auxiliarlo, pero lo mira sin saber que hacer.

-¡¡AAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!, -el grito agudizado del joven lo hace caer al suelo y perder su transformación, regresando a su forma falsa.

-¡Shaoran!!!!, ¡si tu tienes algo que ver con esto!!! ¡déjalo en paz!!!!!, -le grita de inmediato al mago, al agacharse al lado de su guardián.

Pero el mago no hace más que recibir su comentario en silencio y cual estuviera concentrado en lo que ocurre con la carta la mira fijamente y ésta intempestivamente para su rotación intensiva.

Al mismo tiempo que Sora ha abierto de a poco los ojos y levantando su cansado rostro hacia la Card Master la contempla por unos instantes, misma actitud que adopta la chica.

-Sakura…aunque este sentimiento…desaparezca…yo siempre…, -repite las mismas palabras que le dijo Shaoran cuando iba a entregarle su sentimiento a la carta del vacío, cosa que sorprende a la castaña.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sora la ha atraído colocándole la mano en el rostro hasta acercarla lo suficiente al suyo para lograr besarla, mientras cierra sus ojos.

En un principio Sakura se muestra extrañada y confundida, pero no puede evitar sentir un amor profundo en ese beso…y a pesar de saber que no se trata de Shaoran no lo evita, como si una fuerza enorme la atrayese hacia aquel joven…

La carta que ha parado su rumbo, es enfocada, con decoraciones verdes y el símbolo del Rashimban como logo mágico y la imagen de una silueta sin forma con 4 pared de alas al frente. Empieza a brillar cual hubiera sido activada.

-Regrésale el aliento… Vida…, -se escucha la voz del mago al invocarla.

Toda la luz se transforma en arcoíris de colores apagados y vuela rápidamente alrededor de Sakura y Sora.

-fue demasiado pronto…, -sigue su monólogo el hombre de cabellos castaños, entonces voltea hacia el lugar guiado por la luz.

De la esfera que se formó un ala de plumas negras se libera hacia la superficie, seguida de la otra que se libera hacia el lado contrario, reventando completamente la bola de energía, la cual al disiparse… da paso a una incrédula imagen a los ojos de la maga Sakura quien hace acto de aparición en ese momento.

Sakurita estaba siendo besada por un ser alado, parecía haber perdido el conocimiento…o más bien…como si le hubieran extraído las energías para permanecer consciente ya que era sujetada por la espalda por este. De cabellos negros ondulados un tanto largos, ojos intensamente dorados y una faz extremadamente clara y fina, aparentaba por lo menos la edad de los magos.

-R…Raven…, -lo reconoce espantada la maga de la flor de cerezo.

Las pumas negras de cuervo vuelan por la energía remanente en el lugar, entremezclándose con los pétalos de Sakura que volaban en el lugar del mismo modo provenientes de la magia de la Card Master mayor.

-Ahora Raven…es hora de que cumplas tu parte del trato…, -habla el Mago.

El aludido voltea a verlo sin ganas y hace gesto de recordar lo que está hablando el castaño, -sí…regresar el tiempo…, -tras estas palabras espira y con eso una sonrisa sádica se forma en sus labios, -idiota…

El gesto en el rostro del mago cambió de la seriedad acostumbrada a duda.

-mejor dejémosle eso a tu hijo Tsubasa…, -le suelta la información de golpe.

-¿qué?, -se extraña y entrecierra el seño, mismo gesto que tiene en su rostro la maga Sakura al escuchar la mención del nombre de su hijo.

-es verdad…tu eres el gran imbécil que no sabe que ese día la embarazaste…, -le dice sin juegos mirándolo serio a los ojos.

La sorpresa no tardó en hacerse presente en los ojos del mago, que se tornaron grandes y negadores, los cuales voltean instintivamente hacia la maga, quien al recibir su mirada no puedo negarlo y lo hace obvio al bajar la mirada apenada mientras aprieta los puños.

-jajaja, ¡jajajaja!, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!, ¿qué broma es esta?!!!!, -los mira loco.

Al notar que ha despertado la demencia en el mago, Raven se mueve rápido y dejando a la Sakurita de lado, llega hasta Shaoran del futuro y lo tira contra la pared tomándolo del cuello mientras lo mira fijamente.

En un instante el mago queda paralizado y no puede evitar que el alado tome la magia que ha almacenado en su ojo dorado, mismo que parece tener alguna relación con Raven.

-¡AAAAAAGGGGhHHHHHHH!!!!!, ¡AAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!, -grita descontrolado mientras el flujo de energía sale de su ojo y se introduce en los del pelinegro.

Los rostros de Shaoran dentro del tubo, quien al haber entregado toda su magia ha quedado arrodillado contra éste y el de Sakura desmayada en el piso tras haber entregado su energía al cuervo son enfocados, mostrándolos ausentes de esta cruel realidad…

Continuará…

La persona que estaba detrás del extraño comportamiento de Shaoran mago por fin apareció…pero se ha llevado toda nuestra magia… ¿Quién es?, ¿de quién se trata?, ¿por qué sabe de Tsu-chan?, no se pierdan todas esas respuestas en el próximo capítulo de Card Captor Sakura, No More release, Yume no Tsubasa! "Sakura y el juicio fallido", para que juntos podamos gritar!!! LIBÉRATE!!!


	21. Sakura y el juicio fallido

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

YUME NO TSUBASA

Capítulo 21 "Sakura y el juicio fallido"

El viento soplaba como si tuviera pensamiento propio y con su ráfaga vagabunda tratara de dispersar el dolor que se vivió en ese lugar instantes atrás…antes de sucumbir ante la magia robada al mago.

Cual si el lugar hubiera sido reducido al desierto, la arena lo cubría todo, lo adornaba todo, lo envolvía todo… hasta a él…

Los vestigios de lo que parecían los contenedores que rodearon a la carta Vida durante su formación, estaban dispersos por doquier, grandes trozos de cristal y metal se avistaban en aquella escena.

El movimiento…, el movimiento y el sonido de la arena deslizándose sobre una superficie por efecto de la gravedad llama la atención en medio de la calma. El cuerpo de un joven levantándose entre las sábanas saladas se distingue.

Se sacude las ropas y el cabello casi al mismo tiempo, dejando ver sus profundos ojos acaramelados bajo los mechones de sepia vespertino sobre su frente. Tomando fuerzas por la analgesia en el estrés, se sujeta el brazo izquierdo suponiéndolo herido, cosa fácilmente notable por la reacción al dolor reflejada en su rostro al moverlo. Sale del agujero en que se encontraba e inicia su camino mientras mira en todas direcciones con su fatigada mirada.

-Sakura…, -cierra los ojos tratando de encontrar su presencia, pero no lo logra, por lo que la preocupación se hace evidente en su expresión.

-¡Sakura!, -grita un poco más alto mientras sigue caminando, pero en ese instante las piernas le fallan y con un leve temblor cae arrodillado al suelo, apoyando su mano derecha para no dejarse caer por completo. Pero no puede evitar sentirse derrotado y arrugando la arena en su puño trata de ocultar su frustración que empieza a liberarse por medio de sus lágrimas, que salen contra la retención de sus párpados.

-…Sakura…, -baja poco a poco la cabeza hasta topar del todo contra el piso, quedándose en esa posición por unos momentos, hasta que en un instante eleva su mirada de golpe hacia el frente.

La presencia de su amada lo llamaba. Exactamente, frente a él a unos cuantos metros; la chica dueña de sus verdaderos sentimientos lo observaba, con la misma gratitud hacia el destino por haberlo conservado con vida. Su cabello estaba despeinado, vestía con andrajos y su piel estaba sucia, pero a los ojos de Shaoran, no podía haber nada más hermoso en el mundo, en ese momento…

Se levantó como si sus heridas no dolieran, como si el tiempo que tardara en llegar junto a ella sería recortado de su vida juntos, como que si no lo hacia de esa forma, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Corrió con todo lo que pudo hasta cerciorarse de tenerla entre sus brazos. Atrapándola la levantó en el aire dando una vuelta, mientras ella se aferra a él con toda su intensidad.

Finalmente están uno frente a otro, envueltos en los brazos de su ser amado. Un ataque de besos reconocedores se apoderó de ellos, provocándolos a unir sus labios una y otra vez, pasando por sus mejillas y regresando a estos nuevamente.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien…, -se separa el castaño mientras la mira irradiando felicidad.

-…Shaoran…, -lo mira con las esmeraldas hechas agua, como si en su interior tuviera muchas cosas de las que debe hablarle. Finalmente baja la mirada tratando de empezar.

-¿pasa algo?, -se extraña el joven chino y ladea su cabeza tratando de encontrar sus ojos con los suyos.

-No mentí cuando dije que tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida…

Ante el comentario el chico sonríe dulcemente para ella, -lo sé… y te lo agradezco, porque no hay duda…que para mí, tu también eres la persona más importante…

-Tal vez este no sea el momento…y menos el lugar…pero Shaoran…, -lo mira decidida lo que despierta más interés aún en el muchacho. –Sora-kun…me besó y yo le correspondí…, -baja la mirada ante su revelación.

Shaoran no puede evitar soltarla ante la impresión, cosa que Sakura nota de inmediato.

-¿qué?, -pregunta incrédulo sin exasperar.

-yo…no estaba buscando hacerlo…¡no pretendía hacerlo!, -trata de explicar, -pero esa sensación de calidez…que me dejan tus besos…, -se lleva los dedos a los labios, -pude sentirla…de cierta forma…con él…

Shaoran se lleva la mano al rostro tratando de disimular su asombro y rabia.

-¡No!!, -coge rápidamente la mano que él se había llevado al rostro, -¡no quiero que pienses mal las cosas!, ¡no quiero que hagas ideas equivocadas en tu cabeza!, -las lágrimas se le derraman temerosa a la reacción del joven, o más bien…por el temor a herirlo… -¡Yo te amo!!!, ¡Y pensé que debías saber lo que había sucedido!!, porque entre tu y yo nunca ha habido secretos…y si te digo que sentí tu mismo calor en él…es porque él proviene de ti…, -baja la mirada sin más palabras que decir, mientras sus lágrimas se derraman al piso.

Palabras que son contestadas con un delicado gesto por parte del joven, quien agacha su altura hasta ella y tomándola del rostro suavemente la besa.

Sus cabellos hacen contacto con los castaño claro, mientras ambos párpados se cierran con simultaneidad, al mismo tiempo que las últimas lágrimas se desprenden de los lagrimales de iris verdoso.

La caricia afable que le brindaba bajo hasta el cuello de la ojiverde, mientras el contacto se repetía lenta y hasta temerosamente por parte de la Kinomoto.

En la última separación Shaoran la mira fijamente a los ojos, mientras toma sus manos entre las suyas.

-Mi amor existe…gracias a que tú existes…, -sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos de la chica, -no puedo evitar que todo lo que provenga de mí…te ame…porque Sakura…yo te amo como nada se puede amar en este mundo…

-…Shaoran…, -lo mira completamente impresionada por las hermosas palabras del chico, ese joven que es su tesoro más preciado, se acerca a él lentamente y lo envuelve entre sus brazos, brindándole un abrazo arrullador y amoroso, -realmente eres extraordinario…, -cierra sus ojos mientras lo mantiene aferrado a ella, se encontraban en esa cálida posición y momento, cuando el joven pierde la consciencia entre los brazos de la dueña de las cartas Sakura. Y cerrando los ojos abruptamente deja caer su peso contra ella, quien trata de sostenerlo en medio de la preocupación y en eslabones de tiempo cae sosteniéndolo en el piso.

-¿Shaoran?...-le habla tratando de hacerlo volver en sí. Y lo mueve simultáneamente, -Shaoran…, ¡Shaoran!

Los ojos dulces del muchacho no se mostraron nuevamente a la luz…

Fue entonces cuando Sakura lo comprendió…, -dirigió su asustada mirada hacia el piso, notando el charco de sangre en el que estaban sentados y buscando el origen de la emanación eritrocitaria llega a la cadera del joven, notando con horror una pieza de su espada clavada en su costado.

-¿qué…?..., -acerca su mano con delicadeza hasta la herida y hundiendo sus manos en la sangre que empapaba la camisa del joven, pierde el raciocinio. -¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!, -cierra los ojos descontrolada mientras lo abraza con más fuerza, aferrando el esbelto cuerpo del futuro mago a su regazo. -¿por qué?!!!!!, ¡SHAORAN!!!!!! ¡NOOOOO!!!!!!, -grita mientras junta su cabeza contra la del joven, sus lágrimas han empezado a bañar el rostro del castaño, y como fueran propiedad del chico, éstas de deslizan por sus mejillas.

-Las personas…, -se escucha la voz de una tercera persona, el lugar cambió drásticamente su apariencia, regresando a lo que fue unos minutos antes. La oscuridad del escondite.

-¿qué?..., -levanta la mirada Sakura al ver lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

-Las personas se preguntan…, -aparece en escena Raven, que como si un reflector le apuntara al rostro es enfocado por una luz misteriosa. –que si el amor es vida… ¿significa que la vida es amor?, -pregunta directo.

Sakura no responde y se muestra aún consternada por la situación.

-¿qué es entonces no tener amor?, ¿se puede ser feliz sin la necesidad del otro?, -empieza a hablar entre filosofías. –vivir…sin la necesidad del otro, es la felicidad de uno sólo… ¿se puede eso?

Antes sus preguntas, Sakura baja la mirada hacia el rostro de su amado, quien cual durmiera se ve aún tierno y hermoso…

-El amor…es la energía que te mueve…sin el amor…nada en este mundo funciona…porque el amor… ES LA ÚNICA FUERZA QUE PODEMOS COMPARTIR, -termina seria su frase viéndolo furiosa.

-¿piensas eso aunque él esté muerto?, -pregunta tratando de comprender.

-…Shaoran…, aprieta su puño mientras lo mira, convenciéndose a si misma del siguiente movimiento, saca su llave y despacio esta se convierte en báculo alcanzando el suelo en su crecimiento. Al hacerlo inmediatamente la escena se rompe en cientos de pedazos como si fueran cristales de vidrio.

Dando paso a una nueva fase.

La blancura de la nítida y fresca estancia pareciera inundar el momento con su paz. Los cabellos castaños del joven se mecían vaporosos con el cálido y a la vez fresco clima que se sentía, mientras sus ojos de miel enfocaban frente a él la figura de su amada, la pálida piel de ambos se confundía con la luz que los rodeaba, proporcionando una perfecta censura a sus cuerpos despojados de ropaje.

-Shaoran…, -lo reconoce, mientras lo mira embelezada

-Sakura…, -le responde la misma forma.

Se acercan un par de pasos para quedar uno frente al otro y colocan sus manos frente a si para tocarse. Al hacerlo inmediatamente son transportados a la escena anterior, pero juntos. Apareciendo en la misma posición pero con sus ropas.

-es eso…lo que Clow llamaba amor…, -los mira Raven sentado desde más atrás, -ya comprendo…

-todo eso…fue una visión…, -analiza Sakura, viéndose las manos.

-Te desmayaste cuando estábamos en el desierto…, -le pone la mano en el hombro Li, para explicarle la situación.

**Recuerdo de Shaoran**

_El joven, agacha su altura hasta ella y tomándola del rostro suavemente la besa._

_Sus cabellos hacen contacto con los castaño claro, mientras ambos párpados se cierran con simultaneidad, al mismo tiempo que las últimas lágrimas se desprenden de los lagrimales de iris verdoso._

_La caricia afable que le brindaba bajo hasta el cuello de la ojiverde, mientras el contacto se repetía lenta y hasta temerosamente por parte de la Kinomoto._

_En la última separación Shaoran la mira fijamente a los ojos, mientras toma sus manos entre las suyas._

_-Mi amor existe…gracias a que tú existes…, -sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos de la chica, -no puedo evitar que todo lo que provenga de mí…te ame…porque Sakura…yo te amo como nada se puede amar en este mundo…_

_-…Shaoran…, -lo mira completamente impresionada por las hermosas palabras del chico, ese joven que es su tesoro más preciado, se acerca a él lentamente y lo envuelve entre sus brazos, brindándole un abrazo arrullador y amoroso, -realmente eres extraordinario…, -cierra sus ojos mientras lo mantiene aferrado a ella, se encontraban en esa cálida posición y momento, __**cuando Sakura**__ pierde la consciencia. Y cerrando los ojos abruptamente deja caer su peso contra él, quien la sostiene en medio de la preocupación y en eslabones de tiempo cae en el piso._

_**Fin del recuerdo.**_

-¿por qué lo hiciste?, -pregunta directamente al sujeto de cabellera negra.

-quería comprobar…lo que me dijo Clow sobre el amor…como lo hice con ella…, -dirige su mirada más atrás, a la figura de la maga Sakura que yacía petrificada como si fuera hecha de piedra, estaba arrodillada con las manos juntas en forma de súplica.

Escena que dilató los ojos de ambos.

-La creación perfecta de Clow…, -se para e inmediatamente aparece en frente de Sakura, coloca su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la Card Master, -el amor perfecto encarnado en una mujer…, -la mira con deseo, cosa que la asusta a ella y pone molesto a Shaoran, quien se interpone entre ambos.

.perfecta forma de representarlo…, -se aleja de ellos y mira directo a Li. –la persona que se interpuso…entre la creación perfecta…y la reencarnación del mago…

Las palabras del sujeto se vuelven cada vez más complicadas para los ex Card Captors. ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?, -pregunta ya enojado el joven.

-Sakura Kinomoto es la creación perfecta del amor de Clow…vino a este mundo para quedarse con las cartas y hacerlas suyas…para hacerle compañía a su reencarnación….

Ante tales palabras los ojos de Shaoran se muestran incrédulos y tornan a furiosos, -¡Déjate de estupideces!!!!

-¿qué?..., -no puede más que preguntarse la castaña.

-eso lo comprendí…el día en que Sakura superó el juicio de juez Yue…el juicio…que yo no pude superar…

-¿te sometiste a juicio?!!!, -parece que Sakura ha regresado.

-ahora…mi sueño por fin se hará realidad…las cartas serán mías…los guardianes serán míos…y la mujer de Clow…será para mí…, -extiende sus alas como si se dispusiera a salir del lugar.

Con un movimiento de su mano, hace desaparecer las pupilas en los ojos de Sakura, quien empieza a caminar hacia él, dando pequeños pasos cortos y temblorosos.

-¡Sakura!!!!, -le grita el joven chino, pero no obtiene respuesta.

-es tarde…ahora ella es mía…es la más hermosa y más nueva de mis muñecas…, -habla mientras recibe a Sakura entre sus brazos, -me presento…soy Raven…"El Titiritero", -sonríe.

Al terminar su presentación, puede verse como sostiene el rostro de Sakura como si se tratara efectivamente de una muñeca sin vida. En un acercamiento se nota como sus ojos se mueven ligeramente, demostrando su inconformidad.

La mirada en los ojos tiernos del muchacho cambió drásticamente…, -maldito…

Continuará…

Es tan extraño…no puedo recordar en que momento sucedió…en que instante de la vida…él me amó tanto…como para llegar a esto…esa persona tan amable y dulce…mi…mi todo…mi…Shaoran…, No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS NMR, Yume no tsubasa!!!!, "Mátame", para que juntos podamos gritar… ¡Libérate!!!

Gracias por los reviews!!! Nee…si no comentan los que no lo hacen…voy a matar a Shao…de verdad…

¿Qué pasó con los Magos? Jaja!!!, sabía que se lo preguntaban, ya pronto explicaré… igual lo que pasó con las Tomoyos, no desespereis…


	22. Sakura y la petición mortal

La oscuridad de la atmósfera que los rodea contrasta perfectamente con la blancura de la tez de la joven de cabellos castaños, que siendo soltada por Raven, recupera la tonalidad de sus iris, cuyo centro de pupila se dilata, mientras ella recupera el sentido.

Da un par de pasos al frente por si sola y mira al joven que la observa expectante, viendo en sus ojos ambarinos el deseo de pelea contra el adversario que está justo detrás suyo, si es que algo le había pasado a ella…

-Shaoran…, -pronuncia su nombre mientras saca la llave de su blusa, la contempla por algunos segundos y luego con cierta lástima levanta su mano echa puño con la llave y estira el brazo en la dirección en que se encuentra Li. Quien la mira sorprendido ante tal acción, acaso… ¿era un reto?

-Sakura…

-Lo siento…pero no puedo dejar que toques a Raven…, -su gesto de tristeza se borra de su rostro y cambia al decisivo que luce en cada batalla.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE

YUME NO TSUBASA

Capítulo 22 "Sakura y una petición mortal"

-¿pero de qué estás hablando?!!, -pide explicaciones el chico de cabellos cafesosos mientras mueve las manos apoyando su expresión de incertidumbre, -¿Qué rayos le hiciste?!!!, -dirige esta vez su mirada hacia el ser de alas negras detrás de la pequeña flor de cerezo, al mismo tiempo que saca su espada y le apunta. Pero para su sorpresa es Sakura la que se interpone.

-¡Llave que guardas los poderes de las alas que conducen a mis estrellas!, ¡muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura!, ¡quien aceptó esta misión contigo!

Los ojos de miel tiemblan incrédulos ante lo que ven.

-¡LIBËRATE!, -ante la invocación la llave se transforma en báculo y es sujetada por la dueña.

-¿A qué viene esto…?, puedo saber perfectamente que estás consciente…, -la mira sin intenciones de pelear

-Ya te lo dije…si insistes en acercarte a Raven…yo te detendré…, -habla al mismo tiempo que saca una de las cartas de su bolsillo, que aunque su ropa esté casi hecha añicos, permanecía cerrado a la fuga.

-_Por favor Shaoran…ya desiste…_, -piensa la chica flor mientras se mantiene expectante a los movimientos de su amado.

-sé…que debe haber alguna razón para esto…, tal vez lo mejor sería hacerte caso y retroceder…, -ante sus palabras Sakura parece aliviarse, -pero… habiendo llegado a este punto, soy yo el que dice que debemos seguir…no hay escape…, -con sus palabras el relámpago envuelve su espada. –Tomoyo…la maga…el mago…, Tsubasa…, -cierra los ojos comprometido, -¡No puedo dejar que todo su sufrimiento siga, o peor!!! … Que no haya valido la pena…

-¿Así que piensas enfrentarte a ella?, -lo mira Raven con los ojos entrecerrados cual lo analizara.

-Aunque la ame con todo mi ser… puedo comprender que ambos podemos tener distintas razones para luchar…, sé también…que mi razón para luchar es la misma que la de Sakura…, pero ha surgido un nuevo eslabón en esta cadena de eventos…que…yo no fui capaz de ver…como lo hizo ella…

_-Shaoran…, _-sigue sin poder expresar sus emociones correctamente la Card Master.

-Y si es así que Sakura debe intentar detenerme…que así sea…pero en lo que a mi concierne… voy a acabar contigo…, -lo mira sereno y confiado en si mismo el joven Li.

-¡dios del rayo!!! ¡ven a mi!!!, -grita en el mismo instante en que la corriente eléctrica que envolvía la espada sale disparada en contra del pelinegro.

-¡Escudo!!!, -se escucha entonces la voz de Sakura y enseguida la magia del escudo recubre la zona donde se encontraba Raven, los rayos salen disparados en reflejo por todas partes -¡Te dije que no vas a tocarlo!!, ¡Shaoran!!, ¡estoy segura que todo va a arreglarse si lo pensamos!!

-¿eso es lo que quieres?!!, ¿Qué nos vayamos?, ¿y tu crees que este sujeto va a permitirlo?!!, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo?!!, ¡Dijo que tú eras una creación de Clow!!!, -ante sus palabras, Sakura aprieta los puños entendiéndolo bien.

-Lo sé…, -murmura por lo bajo, -_pero prefiero que él haga lo que quiera conmigo…a que te pase algo…, -_razona para si misma, buscando fuerzas en sus motivos.

-¿acaso no crees que podamos vencerlo?..., -prueba otra alternativa el joven de la espada. –baja el escudo…, -la mira serio.

Acto seguido la invocación de la carta espada se efectúa y la pequeña Card Master se pone frente al escudo que ha formado la carta, mientras apunta con la espada al chico.

El soplo del viento avispó el calor que se estaba acumulando en aquella sala, los ojos de ambos se observan decididos y con determinación a no retroceder.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shaoran a llegado justo al lado de Sakura y esquivándola puesto que su habilidad con la espada es superior a la de la Kinomoto, se abre camino fácil y colocando el filo de su espada hacia abajo apunta directo contra Raven, dispuesto a atravesar el escudo con su magia, pero no contaba con la sorpresa que le guardaba la chica, que con un rápido movimiento lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró contra el piso. Acto seguido se sienta con las rodillas sobre su abdomen y lo mira a los ojos.

-¿pero cómo?..., -la mira sorprendido Li.

Detrás de Sakura las cartas recién activadas de Pelea y Fuerza aún daban vueltas tras su invocación.

La vergüenza se acumuló en sus pómulos que se colorearon de rojo intenso inmediatamente.

-¿tanto es tu deseo de detenerme, que incluso usaste esas cartas que no te gusta que la gente vea?

-Eso ahora no importa…, -le dice levantándose, -no quiero hacerte daño… pero tengo que hacerte desistir…

-Sakura…, -la mira tierno por unos instantes, cosa que afligió el rostro de la castaña, -yo no voy a pelear contra ti… ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?...¿acaso cuando él te tuvo bajo su control viste algo?, -sus palabras interesaron a Raven, quien parece poner atención a la conversación.

La mirada de Sakura respondió rápida y simplemente a la pregunta de Li, bajándola culpable hacia el piso.

-Lo que la gente loca como él diga…tiene que tenerte sin cuidado…porque sabes que el futuro sólo depende de nosotros…

-¡pero Shaoran!, -lo sostiene de la camisa, mirándolo preocupada.

-Te lo debo…y se lo debo a ella…por mi yo del futuro…, -la separa de él. –recuerda que pase lo que pase…todo estará bien…, -le sonríe

**Lo que sakura vio…**

_-La carta de la vida se ha fusionado con mi cuerpo, -explica Raven, -en el momento en que yo desaparezca de este mundo…todo lo que tenga que ver con las energías de la carta lo hará también…ya que la energía de la carta proviene de Li Shaoran… mi muerte…significa la suya…_

**Fin.**

En la realidad, Sakura ha tomado la mano de Li fuertemente, -no…esta vez…las cosas no estarán bien Shaoran…, -se encoje de hombros mientras su cabello cae al lado de sus mejillas.

-Esta persona…, -empieza a hablarle Shaoran sin voltear a verla, pero sintiendo la intensidad con que lo ha tomado, -Aún no nos ha revelado el motivo de su aparición…sabemos que…vino gracias a la invocación de la carta vida…esa por la que mi yo del futuro armó tanto alboroto…lo que significa que algo tenían que ver… y luego dice que no pudo superar el juicio de Yue…, todo lo que tiene que ver contigo… y es de suma importancia.

-Shaoran…, -repite nuevamente su nombre la Kinomoto

-Por eso no podemos dejarlo pasar… ¿qué rayos es él?..., -levanta su mirada hacia el ángel negro que los observa con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro desde un asiento más arriba, - ¿por qué desapareció la forma del guardián estrella?... son cosas que necesito saber…y además de eso necesito saber que ha terminado para que estés segura…, -voltea finalmente hacia ella y le brinda una típica sonrisa a lo Shaoran.

-¡Pero si se trata de ponerte en peligro no quiero nada!!!

-Sakura…confía…, -las palabras pronunciadas antecedieron a una extraña visión, la piel, los cabellos, las ropas y los ojos de Shaoran empezaron a brillar y al mismo tiempo a volverse pálidos como si estuviera desapareciendo… en el aire flotan pequeños diamantes fulminantes, los cuales son tratados de atrapar por las manos de la Card Master, hasta que en un intento por detener el extraño suceso lo toca por el brazo rápidamente, sintiendo con esto la tela de su camisa y su brazo bajo ella, con lo que el efecto desaparece.

-¿Shaoran?, -lo mira curiosa, aunque el chico parece no haber notado lo sucedido.

-¿mm?

-vaya…, -habla entonces el alado cuervo. –Sakura-sama…, por favor…, -se escucha la tonalidad de la voz de Sora proveniente del cuerpo del pelinegro, lo que sorprende grandemente a Sakura y pone en guardia a Shaoran. –debe terminar ya con esto!!, -dice aún con gesto de juventud y miedo, cosa que en un segundo cambia, -supongo que algo como eso es lo que diría…ese chiquillo…o no?, -la mira como su actual personalidad. Traté de imitarlo…porque siendo como un sentimiento enorme me impide atacarte…es su corazón…

-¿su corazón…?, -lo mira aterrorizada sakura

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando?... ¿estás diciendo que Sora sigue con vida?!!!, -se acerca unos pasos más a él el joven chino.

-Este cuerpo…era el cuerpo de ese chiquillo, -responde natural.

-Sora-kun…, -la mirada de Sakura cambió hacia la lástima.

-Esa mirada…la oído…, -la mira altivo el ojidorado, -es la misma mirada de ella…, ¡Como si con ella pudiera encerrar toda la tristeza que se siente!!!, ¡quién rayos te crees que eres maldita?!!!, -grita por fin furioso el hasta ahora espectador.

-Ella…es Sakura…, -entra en la habitación oscurecida la joven Daidouji.

-¡Tomoyo!!, -gritan al unísono los ex cardcaptors.

-Las personas no han aprendido a tomar su lugar…una presa como tú jamás estará a la altura de la creación perfecta, -dirige su dulce voz y crueles palabras al castaño.

-¿qué estás diciendo?, -la mira sorprendido.

-Tú y yo somos lo mismo…presas… no valemos nada…, -esa persona, -dirige su mirada ahora a Sakura, -debe estar con la persona predestinada para ella…, -como siempre fue…, -cierra los ojos tristes, -una persona que tenía tanto amor que incluso fue incapaz de sentir rencor por alguien que amaba a la persona a quien ella ama… yo…

Sus palabras dilataron las pupilas de Shaoran, mientras Sakura baja la cabeza triste. –Tomoyo…

-¿Tú?, -pregunta desorientado Li

-Aunque le confesé mis sentimientos a Sakura…ella me dio una oportunidad…, -mira su mano hecha puño y como ésta va abriéndose en palma, en ese instante estira el brazo hacia él, -Shaoran…

-¿Tomoyo?, -responde aún más extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Ella dijo que tu sabrías recibir mis sentimientos… y Raven me dijo que tu destino y el de Sakura no están unidos… ¡y es una traición para Sakura!!, ¡pero aún así!!!

-¡Tomoyo!!!, -la detiene antes de que termine tan terrible discurso.

-Raven…, -pronuncia débilmente como si con la interferencia de Shaoran algo se hubiera frustrado, desapareciendo en ese instante de sus vistas.

-¿lo notaste?..., -dirige su mirada el alado hacia Shaoran.

-Mi amiga Tomoyo…no es ese tipo de persona…

-Shaoran…, -nota Sakura como la imagen de la falsa Tomoyo va desapareciendo de sus vistas, -yo…no pude…notarlo…, -se decepciona de si misma la Kinomoto.

- es tal y como lo dijo Sakura…, -habla el pelinegro mientras dirige su mirada a la figura petrificada de la maga, de quien hasta ahora se había enfocado la figura con las manos en forma de súplica. La imagen se expande dejando ver la escena completa, mostrando como un par de alas se expanden desde su espalda, dando forma de ángel a la estatua.

-Es hora…, -regresa su mirada a la Cardmaster y levantándose una ola de oscuridad inunda la zona, dejándola esta vez es las completas tinieblas.

-¡Shaoran!!!, -grita sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

El caballero de alas negras refleja su rostro en una ventana traslucida.

-Sakura…, -se escucha el leve murmullo de su voz

**Lo que pasó con los magos…**

_Sakurita estaba siendo besada por un ser alado de plumas negras, cabellos oscuros un tanto largos, cuyas pupilas parecían haber sido engullidas por el mismo sol…_

_-Raven, -lo reconoce la maga, -no puede ser…_

_-Sakura…, -la reconoce también el ser recién aparecido y soltando a la pequeña Sakura que yacía desmayada da un par de pasos al frente._

_Las plumas negras de cuervo vuelan por la energía remanente en el lugar, entremezclándose con los pétalos de flor de cerezo que volaban en el lugar del mismo modo provenientes de la magia de la Card Master mayor._

_-Ahora Raven…es hora de que cumplas tu parte del trato…, -habla el Mago._

_El aludido voltea a verlo sin ganas y hace gesto de recordar lo que está hablando el castaño, -sí…regresar el tiempo…, -tras estas palabras espira y con eso una sonrisa sádica se forma en sus labios, -idiota…_

_El gesto en el rostro del mago cambió de la seriedad acostumbrada a duda._

_-mejor dejémosle eso a tu hijo Tsubasa…, -le suelta la información de golpe._

_-¿qué?, -se extraña y entrecierra el seño, mismo gesto que tiene en su rostro la maga Sakura al escuchar la mención del nombre de su hijo._

_-es verdad…tu eres el gran imbécil que no sabe que ese día la embarazaste…, -le dice sin juegos mirándolo serio a los ojos._

_La sorpresa no tardó en hacerse presente en los ojos del mago, que se tornaron grandes y negadores, los cuales voltean instintivamente hacia la maga, quien al recibir su mirada no puedo negarlo y lo hace obvio al bajar la mirada apenada mientras aprieta los puños._

_-jajaja, ¡jajajaja!, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!, ¿qué broma es esta?!!!!, -los mira loco._

_Al notar que ha despertado la demencia en el mago, Raven se mueve rápido y dejando a la Sakurita de lado, llega hasta Shaoran del futuro y lo tira contra la pared tomándolo del cuello mientras lo mira fijamente._

_En un instante el mago queda paralizado y no puede evitar que el alado tome la magia que ha almacenado en su ojo dorado, mismo que parece tener alguna relación con Raven._

_-¡AAAAAAGGGGhHHHHHHH!!!!!, ¡AAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!, -grita descontrolado mientras el flujo de energía sale de su ojo y se introduce en los del pelinegro._

_-te lo dije…ese día…, -termina soltándolo mientras parpadea un par de veces culminando su aceptación a la magia reunida en el ojo dorado del mago durante todo ese tiempo y que ahora forma parte de su ser._

_Las pupilas de Shaoran han regresado a la normalidad y ahora mira sus manos incrédulo._

_-¡Shaoran!!!!!, -llega rápido a su lado Sakura._

_Shaoran la recibe con una sola palabra en la boca que no tarda en salir a la luz, mientras la mira completamente estupefacto, tratando de encontrar en su rostro las respuestas que necesita por las palabras de Raven._

_-¿Tsu…basa?, -sus ojos tiemblan al pronunciar el nombre._

_En un principio la pregunta del castaño, la hizo preocuparse, pero enseguida su gesto cambió, por fin lo tenía frente a frente para poder hablar sobre eso…, -por lo que asiente entre lágrimas inminentes, -sí Shaoran…_

_El mago dirige su mirada a los suelos completamente ido de la realidad, como si la verdad que le fue revelada no tuviera cabida en sus pensamientos hasta ahora._

…_----tenía un hijo---…---un hijo de Sakura---…_

_La escena que había querido borrar de su pasado todo ese tiempo…había tenido un resultado inesperado… y las consecuencias de sus actos lo habían llevado hasta esto…era un desastre…un completo desastre._

_-Shaoran…, -se escucha la voz de Raven más atrás, por lo que el mago levanta el rostro para verlo, notando justo detrás de él la figura de la pequeña Sakura aún inconsciente y más atrás la de su yo joven. –Aquel día…en que me dijiste que querías que regresara el tiempo…querías borrar ese trozo de tu vida y ahora que sabes eso… ¿aún lo deseas?_

_-así que eso era lo único que querías…, -lo mira entristecida la maga, -lo único que tenías que haber hecho era volver…_

_-Sakura…te amaba…, -tras estas palabras su rostro dejó lo pensativo y se puso un poco más serio, -te amo tanto…que me volví loco de pensar en el daño que te hice…_

_-sabes que lo único que yo necesito de ti…es que permanezcas a mi lado…_

_-Sakura…_

_-Y Shaoran…si no es en este mundo…pues que sea en el que debe ser… nee…?, -le extiende el dedo meñique, -¿recuerdas la promesa?_

_Las lágrimas de desataron en el mago, que enseguida es cobijado por el cuerpo de la maga que lo abraza amorosa y arrulladora como de costumbre._

_-que así sea entonces…., -habla dictador Raven mientras los mira, las alas en su espalda se abrieron hasta más no poder elevándose a los cielos, provocando la misma reacción en dos formaciones de luz que salieron de las espalda de la maga, quien dice algunas palabras pero el sonido no es audible, seguida del mago quien habla también y cuya plática termina en un beso._

_**-La energía que te di es la fuente de toda mi magia…por favor…ayúdalos a trascender…**__, -se escucha la voz del mago en medio de aquella escena._

_Fin_

Raven mira la estatua de la maga con cierto dolor, pero seguido de eso sonríe, -crean en mí…Sakura-sama…Joven Shaoran…

Continuará…

La persona más importante para mí está esperando…debo poder… ¡tengo que poder!!!, ¡Shaoran!!!!, no se pierdan el capítulo final de CCS No More Release, Yume no Tsubasa, "Las alas de Sakura", para que juntos podamos gritar!!, ¡LIBÉRATE!!!


	23. ¡Elévate Sakura!

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

NO MORE RELEASE-YUME NO TSUBASA

CAPÍTULO FINAL

"Elévate Sakura"

Las plumas negras vuelan siguiendo la trayectoria del viento, mientras las alas de las cuales se desprenden yacen extendidas, al estar dispuestas de esa forma por su poseedor que mira hacia el techo con la profundidad de sus ojos dorados, como si esperara que algo ocurriera.

Intempestivamente una gran explosión hizo flotar sus cabellos al aire y la luz le iluminó el rostro, entonces sonríe y voltea despacio hacia el origen de aquella luminosidad.

De pies a cabeza es enfocada la figura de Sakura que tras crear una explosión de luz ha salido fácilmente de la oscuridad en que la había encerrado Raven.

-este truco me lo enseñó un amigo muy querido hace algunos años, -le dice seria mientras agita el báculo

-sí…eso es algo que tengo muy presente, -le responde cordial y sonriente.

-Este tipo resultó ser demasiado polifacético…, -se escucha la voz de Shaoran que ha aparecido al lado del alado y le apunta con su espada, -decide ya de una vez tu humor.

-Es algo que no puedo evitar, -se sonríe nuevamente, -hay experiencias tan distintas en la vida que te obligan a cambiar el gesto en tu rostro y hay otras… que por más que quieras expresar simplemente se adhieren a tus entrañas indispuestas a ser mostradas… ¿no?, -lo mira retador directo a los ojos.

-Llega un punto en la vida…en que esas cosas ya no tienen importancia, se dan y ya, pero eso lo aprendes al vivir, no tratando de entender el por qué de las cosas…, hablas como si jamás hubieras vivido…o hablado…

-¿o amado?, -le cuestiona de inmediato. –sin duda un investigador muy observador Joven Shaoran.

Shaoran entrecierra los ojos ante el comentario.

-Sin embargo…no te debo ninguna explicación…, -se dispone a seguir con el trayecto que llevaba desde un principio, despliega nuevamente sus alas y da un pequeño salto para salir del lugar por el techo, el cual aproximándose a él perfora con un relámpago nacido de la palma de su mano.

-¡Espera!!!, -grita entonces el muchacho, -¡Ráfaga de viento!! ¡ven!!!, -invoca hacia el piso e impulsándose con ella atraviesa el tejado por el que ha salido el ser de cabellos negros ondulados y sintiendo la firmeza del lugar bajo sus pies se dispone a localizar a su objetivo con la mirada, encontrándolo en una esquina con el reflejo de la luna enorme a sus espaldas.

Acto seguido se observan los pies de Sakura que caen al lado de Shaoran mientras son adornados con las alitas de la carta salto, éstas desaparecen al instante.

-Shaoran…, -llama la atención de Li, mientras sus ojos tiemblan al ver los alrededores, -¿qué…es esto?

-¿pero qué?!!, -se sorprende también el castaño al notar el suceso que había puesto así la mirada de la Card Master, -¿una…una barrera?, -trata de analizar lo que vé.

Se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, en la cima de la Torre y de ella hacia los alrededores se disponían varios cientos de cadenas transparente-rojo que recorrían la ciudad como si se tratara de la carpa de un circo sobre sus cimientos.

-Los trabajos del Mago por fin rindieron fruto…, -empieza su explicación el ser de tez blanca de ojos dorados.

Entonces Sakura recuerda las palabras mencionadas por el mago el día en que se encontraron.

"_Un mundo donde el uso de la magia sea completamente normal y el flujo de energía nos sirva como fuente de vida!!!_

-pero eso es…, -empieza en la actualidad a negar con la cabeza.

-Sí Sakura-sama…, -le brinda una mirada picaresca Raven, -Esta es la obra final que se realizó…con la activación de la carta de la vida… "la conversión"

-¿la conversión…?, -pregunta entonces Shaoran, mientras su seño se frunce.

-La conversión… de la carta del Sacrificio a una carta Shaoran…

-¿Qué?!, -exclaman a unísono los castaños, -¿cuál carta del sacrificio?!!, -pregunta Shaoran, pero Sakura parece entender de lo que hablan.

-Shaoran…, -lo toma del brazo para evitar que se siga exponiendo, -antes que tu regresaras de Hong Kong… las cartas mágicas que estaban en poder de los Card Masters vinieron a mi y yo las transformé en cartas Sakura.

-sí…eso ya me lo habías comentado…, -la mira sin comprender su punto

-pero… las cartas me dijeron que una de ellas había sido secuestrada… y que debíamos recuperarla…

-¿eh?, ¿había otra carta sagrada más?, -se sorprende

-sí…esa es la carta del Sacrificio…, -responde Raven, -la carta por la cual la energía de todos los seres vivientes se transformará en energía mágica para el consumo de nuestra fuente!!

-¡Noo!!!!, -se entromete Sakura, -con su grito las cartas mágicas que estaban en su bolsillo salen de él en forma de rayos de luz y se paran tras de ella.

-¡Sakura-sama!!, -la reverencian y se paran firmes.

-Chicos…, -las observa Sakura y sonríe, incluso en el rostro de Shaoran se denota un poco de alivio.

Pero de improvisto un rayo explosivo de color blanco llego hasta ellos, deteniendo su reunión, al voltear a ver se trataba de Raven, que sostenía el báculo de Clow en su mano derecha.

-¿Clow…?, -se asusta Sakura

-ya lo dije…sus cartas y su mujer serán mías…, -al mencionar estas palabras, los ojos de los futuros magos se dilataron.

.¿qué…es esta presencia?..., -la pregunta de Shaoran fue sucedida por la aparición de una figura gigante rojo-naranja con forma de mujer de cabellos largos lacios y ojos blanco cual estuvieran vacíos tras de Raven.

-¡Sacrificio!!!!, -la reconocen de inmediato las demás cartas.

Si la escena es enfocada desde arriba puede verse como la barrera de cadenas que cubre a la ciudad proviene de la carta que ha surgido tras el alado.

-¡Voy a transformar esa carta en una carta Sakura!!!!, -sentencia la Card Master y tomando valor en un arranque, emprende camino hacia ella, corriendo a gran velocidad con el báculo en la mano.

Raven empieza a seguir sus pasos con la mirada y se dispone a atacarla nuevamente cuando es detenido por la espada de Shaoran.

-Ni se te ocurra…, -lo mira serio y decidido.

Mientras tanto Sakura se ha parado frente a frente con la carta roja. –Cartas Sakura…ayúdenme a recordarle cual es el verdadero significado de lo que es… ¡Sacrificio!!..., toma aire para llamarlas, -¡Equidad, Honor, Amistad, Justicia, Abnegación, Lealtad!!!, -en ese momento las 6 cartas se vuelven humo de colores y envuelven como si fuera un arcoíris a la carta del sacrificio. -¡eso es!!!, -se emociona la Card Master y acto seguido prosigue con el siguiente conjuro:

¡Carta que fuiste creada por Shaoran!!, -parpadea tras decir estas palabras, -¡abandona tu vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño!!, ¡hablo por el nombre de Sakura!!!, -se dispone a finalizar con la renombrada frase, cuando una voz se escucha y la interrumpe.

-¿estás segura?, -la melodiosa voz le llega al oído interno por lo que es procesada rápidamente y la percepción no fallaba…esa persona…

-¿Shaoran…?, -baja ligeramente el brazo que mantenía extendido hacia arriba al transformar la carta.

-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…, -retira la espada con la que apuntaba hacia el adversario. -¿por qué lo estás dejando tan fácil?... ¿acaso planeas hacer algo con la carta…si Sakura la transforma…?, -entonces abre grandes los ojos, -¡tu propósito es quedarte con las cartas!!!, pero qué pasa si la baraja está incompleta?!!

-¿eh?, -baja el brazo Sakura interrumpiendo el conjuro.

-ya basta…, -lo mira serio finalmente el sujeto de plumas negras, -estoy harto… ¡Harto de ti!!!, -lo tira de su lado instantáneamente con un golpe del báculo, mandándolo volar metros atrás y estrellándolo contra el piso del tejado.

-¡Shaoran!!!, -llega hasta él Sakura.

-¡Voy a matarte y así todo será más fácil!!!!, -grita molesto, sus ojos brillan irritados.

-tranquila…, -se reincorpora el joven chino.

Tal parece que la reacción de Raven ha sido sensibilizada en la carta del Sacrificio, ya que ha empezado a moverse desesperada mientras grita, arrojando a las otras cartas lejos de su lado, mientras se retuerce como si estuviera exprimiéndose.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!, -La voz ronca y al mismo tiempo aguda de la figura de apariencia de fuego, suena estridente y entumesedora.

-¿Qué pasa…?, -mira asustada Sakura la situación.

-Como detuviste el conjuro en un momento tan crucial…la carta ha pensando que la rechazaste y se siente sumamente frustrada…, -responde Raven.

-¿Frustrada?...pero yo…, -se siente culpable por un segundo.

-¡Yaaa basta!!!!, -se interpone entre ambos Shaoran, al notar el intento de atormentarla nuevamente.

-¿Shaoran?..., -se preocupa Sakura.

En ese instante la fuerza de la carta frustrada se hace presente, estremeciendo el lugar con un fuerte temblor, que prácticamente les impide permanecer de pie, por lo que se aferran uno al otro tratando de conservar el equilibrio.

-¡Ráfaga de viento!!! ¡ven!!!, -invoca con su mano y dibujando una semiluna sobre ambos son recubiertos por el campo de magia en forma de viento.

-Sakura…esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos…no importa lo que venga…pase lo que pase…yo siempre permaneceré a tu lado…no lo olvides…, -habla sin verla, pero terminando la frase de voltea a ella y la abraza aún más fuerte para luego besarla, un beso fuerte y rápido, al separarse la mira decidió, -tienes que regresar esa carta a la normalidad…y convertirla en una carta Sakura…yo iré contra Raven y lo mataré…

-¡Pero Shaoran!!, -se da cuenta que no puede seguir guardando el secreto y aprieta los puños para hablar, -¡Él me reveló que si él muere, como es parte de la carta de la vida y tu también!! Tú también…te morirás…por eso…, -niega con la cabeza.

-¿Carta de la vida?..., -reflexiona, -ya veo…, -sus mechones cubren sus ojos por un segundo, -¿hablas de esta?, -le muestra la carta sacándola del bolsillo.

-¿La carta?, ¿tú la tenías?, -pregunta sorprendida

-La tomé en ese instante…, -recuerda despertar en el desierto y ver los cristales dispersos por doquiera que veía y verla entre esos.

-¡AAAAAOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!, -se escucha nuevamente el grito desgarrador de la carta que ha levantado los brazos como si se tratara de tentáculos de fuego y los dirige a impactar directo contra la pareja en la guarida de aire.

-¡Salto!!!, -sale rápidamente Sakura.

De lejos puede verse como la mano cae directo contra el piso donde estaban parados ellos y Sakura y Shaoran saltan cada quien a un lado diferente.

-No quería hacer esto por la fuerza…, -mira triste al báculo por un segundo, pero enseguida lo levanta y activa a árbol, viento, sombra, tierra y hielo, que transformándose en cartas recorren el camino de hacia arriba para lograr rodearlo como lo hicieron anteriormente las cartas mágicas. Apretándola con fuerza logran cesar los movimientos de sus manos, lo que Sakura aprovecha para sellarla.

-¡Carta que fuiste creada por Shaoran!!!, -levanta el báculo sobre su cabeza.

A todo esto Shaoran ha tomado la carta de la vida entre sus manos y mira serio a Raven, que ha permanecido parado en el mismo sitio desde que llegaron a la azotea.

-estaba seguro que tarde o temprano lo notarías, -sonríe cómplice, -…hazlo…, -cierra los ojos diligente y de cierta forma… "Feliz"

-¿por qué vas a ayudarme?... ¿esa fue la voluntad que te dejó Clow?, -pregunta aún no muy convencido del acto que tenía en mente.

-No…Fue la voluntad que me dejó el mago Shaoran…, -le sonríe.

-¡abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate!!!!, -sigue su conjuro la Card Master

Mientras Shaoran tira la carta al aire haciéndola girar.

-¡Para servir a tu nuevo dueño!!, ¡Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!!!, -las alas del báculo se abren por completo

-Regresa el préstamo…Vida…, -sentencia Shaoran que teniendo levantada su espada contra la carta, la deja ir contra ella y al hacer contacto una gran luz se desprende de ésta.

-¡Sacrificio!!!!, -la luz que acompaña a la carta de la vida activada por Shaoran se mezcla con la emanada por la carta roja, dándole al ambiente una tonalidad naranja.

Cuando la luz ha pasado, Sakura observa feliz la carta sobre su mano, pero al voltear hacia el lado donde hasta hace un segundo se encontraba Shaoran su sonrisa se borra de golpe y sus ojos se abren enormes.

Frente a ella, estaban tirados en el piso dos personas…

Corre con todo lo que le da la energía en ese instante y llega a la primera, se trataba de Shaoran que al sentirla llegar abre lento los ojos para demostrarle que se encontraba bien.

-¿pero, qué pasó?!!!, -pregunta la castaña.

-Sora…¿Sora está bien?, -pregunta tratando de voltearse hacia atrás para verlo con sus propios ojos.

-¿Sora?, -se extraña por la pregunta y voltea también, sus pupilas se dilatan al ver lo que ve… era verdad… aquel chico de cabellos negros y ondulados estaba un poco más atrás, parecía inconsciente al haber perdido su verdadera identidad como Hoshi.

Las plumas negras estaban dispersas por todos lados sirviéndole de cama.

En el lugar, por efecto de la carta que había regresado a su humilde forma, los temblores se hicieron nuevamente presentes y una luz en forma de pilar se desplazó desde el piso hasta el cielo rodeando la torre donde se encontraban.

-¿qué es esto?!!, -se sorprende la Card Master, pero sale de su asombro para ayudar a Shaoran a levantarse.

-es la… consecuencia…, -responde entrecortado Li

-¿de qué hablas?, -lo sostiene por el pecho con su mano mientras busca su mirada.

-La carta de la vida ha dejado de tener la fuente de energía que necesita para actuar…y yo la usé en el mismo momento en que eso desapareció…, cuando transformaste a la carta del sacrificio en carta Sakura… todo requiere un pago…, -menciona mientras la mirada se le empaña al ver hacia donde se encontraba inconsciente Sora.

-¿Shaoran?..., -pregunta asustada al sentir como las fuerzas se le van en un instante al chico, que como la vez en el desierto cae sobre ella, pero esta vez…no se trataba de ninguna ilusión…

En ese momento comprende lo que estaba sucediendo y se anticipa a lo peor, -¡Raven!!!, -¿Dónde está Raven?!!!!, -pregunta asustada recordando lo que le sucedería a Shaoran en el momento en que el cuervo desapareciera.

La pareja ha quedado uno frente a otro arrodillados, Sakura lo mira temerosa, mientras él trata de disimular su cansada mirada. –Sakura…, -le acaricia el rostro despacio, entonces la besa y cierra los ojos, -beso que Sakura recibe entre llantos, sin notar que con ello un par de alas de luz brotaron en su espalda. Tras esto se denota con facilidad como el cuerpo de Shaoran pierde la dominación de sus movimientos y empieza a irse de lado contra el piso, pero es detenido por Sakura, quien lo toma rápido entre sus brazos y cierra fuerte los ojos mientras las lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse por sus ojos.

-Sakura…, Sakura…, -escucha su voz nuevamente, por lo que levanta su consternado rostro sin dejar de abrazarlo por un segundo, pero se llenó de decepción y de alivio entremezclado en un segundo.

-…Sora-kun…, -lo mira y nuevamente regresa a apoyar su cabeza contra la del castaño entre sus brazos, mientras empieza a acariciarle el cabello con la mano que lo sostiene.

-Se acaba el tiempo… debes despertar…, -seguía escuchando su voz, aunque en la realidad el cuerpo del chico seguía tirado en el piso más atrás.

-Sakura-sama…

-es verdad…, -levanta su mirada nuevamente, -el tiempo se acaba…, -abraza al muchacho por completo, -Shaoran…tu sabías lo que estaba pasando…lo descubriste… y yo confío como en nadie más en ti…, -toma su báculo que había dejado de lado y lo levanta. –todo…Todo estará bien… pase lo que pase…, -entonces saca de su bolsillo las cartas y las observa una por una, hasta que ellas mismas se elevan y empezando a brillar hacen una fila frente a ella dejando de frente a la carta ESPERANZA, -es verdad… ustedes también lo sabían todo este tiempo…

**Las palabras del Mago Shaoran**

_-La magia que te estuve recolectando todo este tiempo es ahora tuya…si los métodos que debes usar son terribles…estoy seguro que ellos lo soportarán…porque el amor que se tienen es inmenso…, si logras que ellos trasciendan haciéndolos despertar "esas" habilidades…no habrá nada imposible…te lo encargo Raven…_

_-Tú que fuiste la creación de Clow para proteger nuestro amor…y te manifestaste como el tercer guardían…tuviste que inventar muchas mentiras…, -se ríe la maga, pero te aseguro…que todo eso está por terminar…_

En la actualidad.

-la única forma de que Shaoran y yo estemos juntos es estando en un lugar donde nuestro amor sea bendecido…por la esperanza…, -razona Sakura, -eso…era lo que la maga intentaba decirme… y lo que el mago quería hacer… trayendo a la vida a Raven…, -entiende por fin y sonríe, -espérame Shaoran…, -junta su mejilla contra la del chico, mientras varios recuerdos relacionados con Shaoran le cruzan por la mente.

_El día en que Shaoran estaba por irse de vuelta a Hong Kong y ella corre hasta él en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, el chico le hace entrega de el oso de felpa y ambos se sonrojan, el momento de la declaración de Sakura luego de crear a la carta esperanza y Shaoran le dice que él también la ama, Cuando Shaoran fue herido en la pelea contra los Card Masters y estando en el hospital, él le dice que siempre debe confiar en ella misma, La llegada de Shaoran luego de los dos años de entrenamiento, en medio de la batalla en la que Sakura despierta el báculo de las alas de estrella, El beso que se dieron bajo la lluvia el día en que detuvieron el sucedo que marcó la vida de los Magos y finalmente el momento en que Sakura ve brillar al castaño durante la batalla contra Raven:_

_-Sakura…confía…, -las palabras pronunciadas antecedieron a una extraña visión, la piel, los cabellos, las ropas y los ojos de Shaoran empezaron a brillar y al mismo tiempo a volverse pálidos como si estuviera desapareciendo… en el aire flotan pequeños diamantes fulminantes, los cuales son tratados de atrapar por las manos de la Card Master, hasta que en un intento por detener el extraño suceso lo toca por el brazo rápidamente, sintiendo con esto la tela de su camisa y su brazo bajo ella, con lo que el efecto desaparece._

Visto desde los alrededores de la Torre puede verse como las alas de luz que habían salido de la espalda de Sakura se expanden más allá de la torre.

-¡Esta es la energía de Sakura!!!!, ¡estoy seguro!!!!!!, -grita Kero que transformándose en Tigre vuela lo más rápido que puede al lugar, seguido de Yue.

La figura de Sakura sentada en el piso abrazando a Shaoran es enfocada mientras la luz pasa rápidamente sobre ella en forma de rayas inclinadas que cual purificaran el lugar y sus alrededores se expanden desde allí a lo lejos, donde había sido afectado por la carta del Sacrificio.

Incluso llegando hasta donde se encontraban Kero y Yue en camino, cegándolos con el resplandor.

**Voz de Sora Maboroshi**

El plan predestinado se había llevado acabo, puede que incluso considerado como una de las más grandes hazañas realizadas por amor, renunciar a la propia vida normal con el fin de estar a su lado… Sakura y Shaoran lograron trascender al elevar el nivel de su magia a lo sublime…gracias al poder de ese gran amor que se profesaron.

La verdadera identidad del tercer guardián quedará en las memorias de los soñadores… aquel que finge odio y rencor por fé…era verdad que aquel ser alado amaba a Sakura…pero era por el mismo corazón que poseía… incapaz de doblegarse ante tal magnificencia de persona… después de todo…era obra de Clow…y provenía de la persona que más la ama en este mundo… y en el otro…, -las imágenes de Hoshi y Raven se entrecruzan.

La promesa hecha por el mago de reunir la energía necesaria para ayudar a trascender a su yo joven y a la pequeña Sakura se realizó con éxito, gracias al guardián que con el fin de mantener su promesa al mago creador de las cartas rojas, aceptó el reto de oponer su fuerza contra la de ellos con el fin de obligarlos a incrementar su poder…

Y con ello… a despertar a su verdadero yo…

"Los complementos"

**Inori-You Raise Me Up (****Lena Park)**

En el lugar de la batalla, Sakura, Shaoran y Hoshi han desaparecido y en donde estaban los futuros magos o más bien dicho…Los magos sublimes…puede notarse como los círculos mágicos de ambos han quedado estampados uno sobre otro cual estuvieran fusionados en el piso.

Mientras suena la música, la pantalla se atenúa a negro.

**Urunda hitomi no oku ni Kawaranu kimi no sugata  
**Una historia original de Sakura Zala

**"doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no"  
**CAST

Sakura Kinomoto – Shaoran Li

**Todaeta hibi no kotoba**

Sora Maboroshi-Hoshi

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo**

Mago Shaoran – Maga Sakura

**Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku**

Tomoyo Daidouji

**Oshiete umi wataru kaze**

Tsubasa kinomoto

**Inori wa toki wo koeru**

Eriol Hiragizawa

Gracias a todos por leer, este fanfic va dedicado a todos los seguidores de esta hermosa serie, que nos hizo reír, soñar, enamorarnos e incluso llorar. Porque Card Captor Sakura estará en nuestros corazones Shojo por siempre!

**Kasunda chihei no mukou ni Nemureru hoshi no Souza "akenai yoru wa nai yo" to Ano hi no tsumi ga warau**

_La escena donde llega Shaoran:_

_-…Sakura…, -la voz perfecta y melodiosa logra llegar a ella, expectante y al mismo tiempo estupefacta eleva su mirada hacia la figura que se arrodilló frente a ella._

_Los ojos más dulces que la miel que los cubre, los cabellos más hermosos que podrían adornar la faz de cualquiera, pero no tan armoniosos como los de él, la sonrisa más tierna que jamás vió…acompañaban a la figura del joven de delgada y fuerte complexión._

_-Sh…, -aún las sílabas no son suficientes para terminar de ordenar el nombre del joven en la mente de la chica. Cuando de improvisto se lanza a sus brazos desatándose en llanto._

**Furueru kimi wo dakiyose Todokanu kokuu wo aogu Kikoeru yami terasu kane Kimi eto michi wa tooku**

_La figura de Sakura sentada en el piso abrazando a Shaoran es enfocada mientras la luz pasa rápidamente sobre ella en forma de rayas inclinadas que cual purificaran el lugar y sus alrededores se expanden desde allí a lo lejos, donde había sido afectado por la carta del Sacrificio._

_Seguida de la escena donde comen las fresas bañadas en chocolate._

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku Oshiete umi wataru kaze Inori wa toki wo koeru**

_Los pies descalzos de un joven de piel blanca son enfocados, por detrás de ellos, las figuras flexionadas de los amantes que disfrutaban su encuentro esperado, cual estuviera en esa posición para defenderlos de cualquier mal, la escena sube por sus rodillas revestidas de una túnica celeste, pasando por su cintura que en un movimiento de apertura del capullo de las alas que lo cubrían queda expuesta, hasta finalmente arribar a su rostro, el chico de cabellos oscuros y ondulados de mirada bicolor estaba frente a ellos, su ojo derecho tan brillante como el más puro de los oros y el izquierdo evidenciaba el azul del cielo antes del anochecer, mismo que se apreciaba al pasar las húmedas gotas del rocío madruguero._

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo**

_En el desierto Sakura observa a Shaoran, su cabello estaba despeinado, vestía con andrajos y su piel estaba sucia, pero a los ojos de Shaoran, no podía haber nada más hermoso en el mundo, en ese momento…Shaoran Se levantó como si sus heridas no dolieran, como si el tiempo que tardara en llegar junto a ella sería recortado de su vida juntos, como que si no lo hacia de esa forma, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida._

**Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku**

_Corrió con todo lo que pudo hasta cerciorarse de tenerla entre sus brazos. Atrapándola la levantó en el aire dando una vuelta, mientras ella se aferra a él con toda su intensidad._

_Finalmente están uno frente a otro, envueltos en los brazos de su ser amado. Un ataque de besos reconocedores se apoderó de ellos, provocándolos a unir sus labios una y otra vez, pasando por sus mejillas y regresando a estos nuevamente._

**Oshiete umi wataru kaze**

_Los cabellos de Shaoran hacen contacto con los castaño claro, mientras ambos párpados se cierran con simultaneidad, al mismo tiempo que las últimas lágrimas se desprenden de los lagrimales de iris verdoso al cerrar la escena con un beso._

**Inori wa toki wo koeru**

En algún del mundo Shaoran camina a las orillas de un río

**Inori wa toki wo koeru**

Escena que Sakura observa desde un poco más atrás, en la misma playa…, sus cabellos se mecen con el viento.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO…**

-Así…que estabas aquí…, -se escucha la delicada voz de la Card Master, lo que hace que el muchacho detenga su camino en seco y voltee lentamente hasta juntar su mirada con la de ella…la sonrisa dulce se dibuja en su rostro enseguida.

FIN

Ó…

¿NO LO ES?

Anuncio:

-Este año… el poder de la magia alcanzará otros límites…

Una mano se posa en el rostro de Shaoran cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, mientras él está incrédulo

-La persona cuyo destino fue cambiado… descubre una verdad inimaginable…

El poder de ese muchacho es más fuerte que el de sus padres combinados…

-La creación de una nueva alianza…

Una chica de cabellos blanco- grisáceo apunta con un revolver al rostro de Sakura, mientras un chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojizo brillante sonríe nervioso.

No se lo pierdan!!!

Card Captor Sakura, **VIOLIN RESONANCE**

Próximamente…


End file.
